Mission Rescue
by Whitelighter Enchantress
Summary: Major SV Starts with Syd and Vaughn going on a mission together to save Sydney's mom. Later, the possible existance of SD13. ::Complete::
1. The Other Side of the Glass

A/N: This is my first Alias fic, and I'm really excited! I got this idea in the most random way. See, in school no on writes me notes, so my friend Grace and I decided we would write notes to each other. The problem: we don't have any deep dark secrets to talk about. The brilliant idea: we make up a secret. So, I started up this little secret of ours and added Vaughn in their for good fun. Let's see where this takes me...  
  
Disclaimer: It all goes to JJ Abrams. He's the _real_ brilliant one.  
  
Chapter 1 The Other Side of the Glass  
  
Sydney sighed to herself as the plane was landing back in L.A. She had just succeeded in her latest mission to Munich, and was one step closer to bringing down SD-6. _How many more steps?_ she sighed to herself.  
  
She stepped off the plane, got her baggage, and went home for some long awaited sleep. A sleep that she needed so badly that she didn't bother to greet Will or Francie to let them know she got back safe. She had thought almost non stop on the way home of what her mother had told her before this Munich mission...  
  
~  
Syd, something doesn't feel right, Irina stared intently at Sydney, who blankly stared back at her in confusion. I don't know what it is. Maybe, something about Munich.  
  
Are you asking me not to go!?! Sydney replied, surprised at her sudden outburst. You know very well that I am going to complete this mission with flying colors. And with that, she turned and left.  
~  
  
All through the mission, though, she couldn't help but think of her mother's feeling. Nothing went wrong during the mission; almost too perfectly. She couldn't help but ponder its meaning on the flight home, too. This was the reason why she was so tired. Too much thinking. The thinking lead to a headache which lead to exhaustion. And as soon as Syd's head hit the pillow she was out until morning.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Sydney's eyes shot open, as she heard the telephone ringing. She glanced over at the clock. 7:30 AM, it read.   
  
Who in their right mind would call so early? she groaned quietly to herself. She turned her body over and tried to get back to sleep. Just when she closed her eyes, a knocking came at her door.  
  
It was Francie. Did I wake you up? Sorry hun, she said apologetically. Phone's for you. It's your dad...  
  
Sydney took in a deep breath and reached for the phone as she watched Francie leave the room. Syd got out of bed and shut her door. Hi, Dad.  
  
Sydney you need to get down here ASAP.  
  
She was startled by his immediate forwardness. Why, is something wrong? she paused. Dad? Hello? She stared at the phone in amazement. _He hung up on me_, she thought. She assumed that this had to be important or else he wouldn't have called her at home.  
  
Quickly she changed her clothes, and made her hair look presentable. Francie, I gotta go do some bank stuff, she said when she found her in the kitchen. I'm not sure when I'll be back. Maybe we can go to lunch, though.  
  
Sure. Oh, what did your dad want? Francie asked.  
  
Sydney thought quick. He just wanted to ask how my flight went. Yeah, I know he picks the most random times to call!  
  
  
*******  
  
Sydney entered the CIA building and went straight to find her Dad. She had a strong feeling that he wasn't at SD-6. She smiled as she saw Weiss.   
  
Hey do you know where my Dad is?  
  
Weiss's body tensed. He's with Irina Derevko.  
  
Syd closed her eyes for a moment. She turned and briskly walked toward the wing of the building where her mother was. She showed the guard her ID card and waited for the bars to open. She saw her Dad, Kendall, and Devlin all standing outside her cell.  
  
  
  
Jack looked up, pale faced. Sydney, it's Irina. Come look.  
  
Sydney walked slowly, and warily peered inside. There, on the other side of the glass, was Irina. She was passed out on the floor, barely breathing. There was a team of armed paramedics inside with her.  
  
She's going to have to be transported at once, one of the paramedics said.  
  
Transported to where? The color was returning to Jack's face.  
  
A hospital. We're not sure what's happening to her, so we need to run some tests.  
  
Jack's voice was growing louder. Can't you do them here!?!  
  
No, sir. The paramedics prepared everything for a transfer, and Jack, Devlin, and Kendall left. Sydney stayed behind, and her eyes wandered her mother one more time. Her skin was white, and she wasn't moving, though her eyes were open, and fixated directly in front of her. Her pupils didn't react.  
  
Sydney decided she better leave. She wanted to know what happened.  
  
  
******  
  
Sydney found Jack by his desk. He turned around and saw his worried daughter. What happened to her?  
  
Jack sighed. You may not know this, but before each of your missions I go to Irina and see if she has any information that you may need. Syd nodded. I went in to see her, and when I got there she looked awfully pale. She told me something didn't feel right, and then, she collapsed. he waited for her reaction, but Sydney didn't give him much of one.  
  
she simply said. She sat down at his desk chair while she collected her thoughts. Wait, Dad. Just before I left she told me something didn't feel right.  
  
So, you think that she was feeling strange for days?  
  
She paused for a moment. Maybe. She thought it was about my mission. Apparently this was about her.  
  
****  
After a few hours of sitting around at the CIA with not much to do, Jack sent Sydney to the hospital to see if Irina's test results had been given. She didn't need an alias at this hospital; it was run through the CIA so she could be herself. _For once_, she thought.  
  
She walked up to the receptionist. Are Irina Derevko's test results ready?  
  
The receptionist smiled kindly. Yes. Please, follow me. She stood up and lead Sydney down a long, brightly lit hallway, until they reached the last room on the left. Sydney glanced through the window. She saw her mother once again, on the other side of the glass, looking lost in her bad. Her skin was nearly as white as the sheets, and she hadn't regained consciousness. The doctor's found her case quite unusual, said the receptionist, while picking up her chart. They had to contact other doctors worldwide, but they think they got it.  
  
Got what? Sydney said. An antidote?  
  
No, no. They are almost certain they know what is happening in her body. It's a very rare disease, but there _is_ an antidote...  
  
Sydney saw the worry on her face.   
  
The receptionist looked down to the ground. The only place we know it exists is held on a remote island in the Pacific, she bit her lip, by an enemy of the CIA.  
  
Syd thought for a moment. I'll get it. I can find it. Sydney ran back through the bright hallway, through the hospital, and back to find her father.  
  
Moments later, she finally found him. Jack looked her way. Sydney paused to catch her breath, but told him of all that the receptionist had said. Please, tell me you'll come with me, Sydney pleaded.  
  
Jack sighed. he searched through his mind for the perfect words. I can't. I couldn't. Sydney furrowed her brow in confusion, and waited for him to explain. As much as I find Irina Derevko my enemy, whenever I see her lying like that, I see... he sighed once more. Laura Bristow. The woman I loved. I... I just can't leave her like this.  
  
Strangely enough, Sydney understood. She understood that her father hadn't fallen out of love with Laura Bristow, and he sometimes saw her in Irina. Ok, Dad.  
  
I think you should go on this mission, if you fell that it's right. I can get you time off from   
SD-6, so that wouldn't be a problem. But, I wouldn't feel right if you did this by yourself. Sydney smiled at his concern for her. Jack looked at his watch. I have to go talk to Sloane. I'll ask him for some vacation time, Jack finished.  
  
Jack left, and Sydney sat down in his chair, swiveling around in it unsure of what to do. Then it came to her, and she stood up and walked slowly, but surely, to a place she had to go.  
  
She opened a door, and peered inside. Vaughn, I need your help.  
  
  
  
Ok, I yeah, I know it's a little different but it will get better. Yes, it's eventually going to be a Syd/Vaughn fic. PLEASE REVIEW!! Tell me what you think, or even what you want to see in the future.   
~Whitelighter Enchantress  
  
  
  
  



	2. Just Maybe

Chapter 2: Just Maybe  


  
A/N: chatnoir: Thanks so much for the scientific info. Science is definitely NOT my best subject. I think I'm just going to leave it as a disease, deal with genetic stuff or proper precautions, and change the antidote to calling it the cure (that way I can be lethargic and not have to change the first chapter).  
  
Disclaimer: Belongs to JJ Abrams, definitely not myself.  
  
Michael Vaughn sat in his boring office, on this boring day, with only boring work to do. Paperwork. The worst of all boring things on the planet. So, instead of the piles of work that he had to do, he decided to take a break.  
  
He leaned back in his chair, and balanced a quarter on his forehead. He had been like this for several minutes, when suddenly he heard the doorknob shift. Quickly, he sat normally in his chair, and looked up to see who it was; Sydney.  
  
Vaughn, I need your help... she said sincerely.  
  
Vaughn then realized that he must looked quite silly with a quarter still stuck to his head. He pealed it off and got up from his desk. Sure, anything. He looked into her eyes. What is it?  
  
Sydney closed the door. My mother is sick, she began, and proceeded to tell him about a mission to the island. When she finished, she added, Please help me Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn saw the worry in her face. He had been listening to her the whole time, but his thoughts were on other matters. Wasn't this the very same woman who murdered my father? he asked himself. He looked down at the floor, and back at Sydney, and sighed. I'll do it. He had to, for her.  
  
****************  
  
Jack had helped Sydney out a lot by getting that time off for her. Sloane was very grateful, too: as much time as she wanted. he knew she was one of their best agents, so he knew he had to give her lots of bonuses like that.  
  
Later, Sydney had called back Francie and told her that she would have to stay at the bank and wouldn't be able to make it for lunch. The rest of the say had to be spent making arrangements for their travel. Sydney and Vaughn were learning where they would have to go, and were given maps of the island. Jack was getting their transportation plans set. He found out that the island had no common name, and that no airplanes flew directly to it. Therefore, they would each fly separately to the nearest airport, and still separately, take a boat there.  
  
Then, by four o'clock PM it was all set, and they were leaving in two days .  
  
********* I'm boring: 2 days later*********  
  
Sydney walked toward the dock with her luggage, ready to board the boat. She had just been on a plane for eight long hours, many of which she had slept through. She was eager to finally get to the island, and meet up with Vaughn. The boat trip would be a day or two, depending on the weather.  
  
Syd rounded the bend, and saw a few people waiting around the dock for the boat to arrive. She took a seat on a small bench over looking the water. It was about seven thirty PM, island time, and the sun was beginning to set. It was a beautiful sight, the way the colors reflected the water; the oranges, reds, and pinks all blended elegantly with the waves.  
  
She thought about what her dad was doing now, and how her mother was managing without the cure. And then her mind wandered to what Vaughn was doing. He was probably already at the island by now. I hope he's watching this sunset, it's incredible. She felt someone's presence next to her, and she turned to look at the person.  
  
she whispered sharply. Why aren't you at the island?  
  
Vaughn chuckled lightly. Funny story about that one, he grinned. Sydney looked at him like he was crazy. She looks so cute like that, he thought. There hasn't been a boat yet. That, or I missed it.  
  
You probably missed it. Sydney sighed and turned away.  
  
Are you angry at me? Vaughn quickly asked.  
  
Syd turned back and looked at him. I guess not. I suppose it's my dad's fault if he didn't get the boat schedule right. Vaughn smiled at her. Oh, I wish he wouldn't smile all the time... Sydney turned back to look at the water to hide her blushing.  
  
God, that sunset's gorgeous! Vaughn broke the short silence.  
  
Syd agreed. Vaughn stood up and leaned against the railing a few feet in front of the bench. And he looks gorgeous in that sunset, she thought. What am I saying? I can't think this way about my handler. Look, the boat's here.  
  
The boat wasn't very large. It couldn't have been more than 100 feet long, but it was suitable for the number of people it needed to hold. Sydney got up and headed over in the direction of the boat, and Vaughn followed.  
  
Ticket, please. the man at the entrance said. (A/N: not sure what language yet...) Sydney pulled out her ticket and gave to him, and Vaughn did the same. The man didn't bother to check the date or time on it, so he got through easily. He handed Sydney the key, assuming they were a couple. Sydney led Vaughn into an empty hallway.  
  
You'll have to stay in my room, since you aren't technically supposed to be here. Vaughn nodded, and Syd turned back around to find her room, and Vaughn grinned ear to ear. If Sydney had looked to see him, she would have found him blushing. I am about to share a room with Sydney Bristow, Vaughn repeated through his mind. Wow.  
  
Meanwhile, Sydney's thoughts were similar. Michael Vaughn in my room. And to think, he might have been my dad at one time... She almost missed her room, but only because she wasn't really looking for it. Right here, she said quietly. She put the key in the lock, and opened the door. The room was cute and quaint. It looked like a hotel room almost, except there was a large window that revealed the ocean on the left. She stepped in to get a better look. To the right, a tiny bathroom. A little further down, her bed, a couch, and a coffee table.  
  
She set her bags down at the foot of the bed, and looked back at Vaughn. He had set his bags by the couch, and was sitting down, with his feet up on the coffee table. Sydney giggled at this picture, and joined him on the couch. They were both looking at the sunset, their necks turned uncomfortably.  
  
Why don't we turn the couch to face the window? Vaughn suggested.  
  
Sydney liked seeing both Vaughn and the sunset in the same view, but it was all the same. They sat up and pushed the coffee table out of the way before turning the couch.  
  
They sat back down, a bit closer than they had before. Syd felt a small jolt and realized the boat was moving. So, when was your boat supposed leave? she asked.  
  
Yesterday, in the morning.  
  
Sydney turned to look at him. What did you do all day then?  
  
I tried asking around to see when the next boat was coming, but I had trouble getting the people to understand me. Sydney smiled, Vaughn blushed slightly. I hung out around the dock for a few hours waiting to see if a boat was coming. Nothing came, so I found a hotel and stayed the night. I don't have much money left, with the food I got and the room. The CIA had provided them with the money of the land, in case of anything.  
  
And then you saw other people at the dock, and figured that a boat was coming? Sydney asked.  
  
Their eyes met. Sydney felt a strange feeling, but still good. She couldn't pull away; his eyes were so... breathtaking. She could feel her face turning red, but she didn't care. Vaughn stared intently back. Her eyes, though beautiful, seemed guarded. He leaned in just barely, and Sydney's eyes fluttered away back to the ocean.  
  
Vaughn sighed to himself, and also returned his eyes to the ocean. Together, they watched the sunset bring itself to an end. Sydney would definitely be looking forward to more of them. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sydney got up to answer it, and it was the ticket-taking man.  
  
Would you care for anything to eat? (again, different language.) Sydney looked at Vaughn, who nodded violently.  
  
Sydney replied something back to him that Vaughn didn't understand. The man left, and returned in a few moments, carrying to plates. Syd took the plates, and closed the door.  
  
I have no idea what we are eating, Sydney admitted.  
  
Vaughn smiled, and took his plate from Sydney; his hand gently brushing against her hand.  
  
A shiver went up Sydney's spine, but she didn't let it show. They rejoined him at the couch. Vaughn took a bite of his food. Hmmm, tastes like fish and some rice.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening finishing their dinner, with only small talk. They weren't used to be able to talk freely about anything they wanted to. Anything, Sydney said to to herself. This was huge to her. She didn't want to embarrass herself, but she wanted to tell him things. She wanted him to tell her things. She wanted a normal She had to recollect that was no where near normal. She had known him over a year, and they were having dinner for the first time. On a boat. In Syd's room. She could hardly consider this normal, and she almost laughed out loud about it.  
  
Vaughn suddenly broke Sydney's thoughts with a yawn.  
  
Sydney asked.  
  
Vaughn nodded. They got up and moved the couch back up against the wall. Then Sydney went to change into something to sleep in, and Vaughn got comfortable on the couch. He didn't mind sleeping in his clothes. He usually slept in his boxers, but wasn't sure how Sydney would react, so he thought twice.  
  
Sydney came out wearing plaid pajama pants, and a large T-shirt. Vaughn was hoping that she might just sleep in something with a little less fabric.... but he was glad to be in the same room as her.  
  
Syd crawled into bed, Goodnight, Vaughn.  
  
You can call me Michael, you know.  
  
Syd smiled. Goodnight, Michael. Michael. It was so much more intimate.  
  
Goodnight, Sydney.  
  
Sydney lay awake in bed for a while. Maybe I can feel that way about my handler, she thought. There certainly wasn't anyone from SD-6 here watching them. She decided then and there that she would just try Michael Vaughn and see if he was in the same place. Just maybe...  
  
  
  
Do you like it? Tell me please! Review review review! Got suggestions? Tell me those too. I love writing this.... until next time!  
~Whitelighter Enchantress  
P.S. Mary- thanks soo much for catching that typo. I use spell check, but am too lazy to actually go proofread. Yeah, it was a funny typo though. ;)


	3. Dreaming of You

Chapter 3: Dreaming of You  
  


A/N: Ok, I had nothing to do over the past few days, so I had a mad brainstorming session. I'm so proud at my productiveness! Lot's of Syd-Vaughn fluff in this one.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. JJ Abrams'. Indeed.  
*  
Sydney's eyes slowly opened and focused on the object that was directly in front of her. She suddenly came to realize that it wasn't an object, it was Vaughn.  
  
Oh, sorry, did I wake you? his voice flowed out so soothingly.  
  
she said. She was confused. Why was Vaughn sitting on her bed? Vaughn –  
  
I told you to call me Michael, he smiled, after he cut her off.  
  
Syd smiled back. she paused. Why are you here? On my bed?  
  
He leaned in. His face was getting closer, and closer. Syd closed her eyes. His lips were almost to hers, when...  
  
Sydney's eyes shot open. She wasn't kissing Michael, and he wasn't on her bed. _A dream_, she laughed to herself,_ it was a dream. _  
  
She looked over to where he was sleeping on the couch. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. She wished her dream had been real.   
  
She tried closing her eyes again, but kept seeing Michael next to her on her bed, looking so charming that she wanted to... No. Last night she told herself that she would see if he was in the same place as her. She couldn't jump on him and tell him how much she wanted him.   
_  
Why is life so unfair to me? _she asked herself. _ I can't tell my friends the truth, I have to do everything in secret, and I can't love the person I want. _Sydney almost shocked herself with this. Love. She really loved Michael Vaughn. She knew she had, in the back of her mind, but wouldn't admit it to herself. She put her feelings on hold because she never thought he could love her back. And when could she tell him without someone hearing, whether it be CIA or SD-6?  
  
_Never. That's when.   
  
_Vaughn stirred on the couch, and Syd froze. Vaughn looked up at her. Good morning, he smiled at her.  
  
Good morning, she smiled back. And so Sydney stared at him, her previous thoughts still fresh on her mind. She couldn't take the silence. What time is it?  
  
He checked his watch. A little after nine. _His voice is soothing in real life, too.  
  
_Ok, well, I'm going to take a shower, she said as she pulled the blankets off of her and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Vaughn simply said, but in his mind he was smiling like he was in high-school. Somehow, the thought of Sydney in the shower made him feel jittery inside.   
  
Jittery? Was that the right word? No.... Completely in love was more like it. He had said it in his head again and again, but never apprehended it to the full extent.   
  
_Sydney Bristow is taking a shower. And I am sitting on a couch outside of where she is taking her shower. Maybe I could accidentally need to get something from the bathroom...  
No. I won't invade her privacy like that. _He cared for her too much, loved her too much, to just screw up anything he may have with her. He certainly didn't want her to be angry at him.   
  
He heard the shower turn off. An image of Sydney wrapped in a towel, water dripping down her body suddenly came to his mind. He mentally shook his head. _Come on, be professional now.  
  
_*******  
  
At about noon, Sydney and Michael decided they would both go for a walk on the ship's deck. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining. They were told that the ship should arrive at the island earlier than expected that night, maybe around nine.  
  
Did my dad tell you where we were staying? Sydney beamed.  
  
Vaughn assumed he would have some run down old building for his room, if the arrangements were made by Jack.  
  
We have this cottage on the beach, Sydney began, and we can watch the sunset from there. He said that it would be absolutely beautiful.  
  
Vaughn looked at her in shock. Did she say we' have a cottage? Wow, that should be incredible, he replied, thinking more about being with Sydney - alone - on a remote island, than the sunset.  
  
You know my dad almost had a stroke when he found out you were coming with me, Sydney laughed.  
  
Vaughn chuckled. Haha, I can only imagine.  
  
His eyes opened up wide, and his mouth hung open a little. When he told me he had already rented the cottage, he clearly stated that there were _two_ bedrooms.  
  
Vaughn smiled back at her, making Sydney a little weak in the knees. _That smile...  
  
_His smile quickly turned into a devilish grin. Come on, he said, grabbing Sydney's wrist. He pulled her to the front of the boat all the way to the railing. She giggled as the mist from the waves sprinkled upon them. Vaughn put his arm around her, and she didn't object.  
  
Michael, this is so beautiful, she finally said after a few moments. She turned around and looked him sincerely in the eye. she said. Thank-you so much for coming with me. I know.... I know my mother doesn't mean anything to you, but you still came. And it really means a lot to me.  
  
You are very welcome. I wanted to help you. He wanted to help her so much more than she would ever know. He noticed he still had his arm around her. Gently, he rubbed his hand along her back to help comfort her.  
  
At this, Sydney couldn't contain herself and she hugged him, completely surprising herself and Michael.  
  
Michael closed his eyes and held her tightly to him. He didn't want to let go, he didn't want to lose her. And at that moment, he finally told himself that it was okay to love her.  
  
He felt her arms loosen around his neck, and he reluctantly let go. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!  
  
Where do you think we can find food? he grinned. Do you think there is a kitchen?  
  
I hope so, Sydney replied, rubbing her stomach. Come on, let's go look.  
  
Sydney led Vaughn around the deck until they found a door that didn't lead to a bedchamber. They finally found a staircase after a few minutes, and decided they would go downstairs and look.  
  
At the bottom, they found themselves in a series of several hallways leading this way and that. The boat was actually larger than it looked.  
  
An hour later, after getting lost in the many hallways, they finally found their way back to their room. Both of them were famished.  
  
Can you believe they don't have a kitchen anywhere on this boat? Sydney asked Vaughn, feeling somewhat tired after their sixty minute scavenge. Vaughn just laughed.   
  
  
Sydney opened her door, and found there was a tray with two plates of food waiting for them. Oh my gosh, Michael, look, Sydney said, hitting her hand to her forehead.   
  
We really should be smarter than this, working for the CIA and all.  
  
She hit him playfully in the shoulder, and grabbed her plate, headed for the couch. she said after shoving a spoonful of food in her mouth. I'm not sure what it is, but it's really good.  
  
Vaughn joined her on the couch, and tried some of his. This is good, he replied.   
  
They spent the rest of the after noon talking about normal everyday things and getting to know each other a little better than before.  
  
*****************  
Over the course of the afternoon the weather had become gloomy and cloudy, causing them to miss the sunset. Though it was dark, Vaughn could see a tree line as they slowly approached the island. They knew they would arrive soon, so they packed up all their belongings and decided to quickly review their plan. They would arrive tonight and stay in the cottage. In the morning they would walk through the jungle until they reached the building where the cure could be found in a safe. They would first have to retrieve the codes for the safe, already located thanks to Jack, and then find the safe. Of course, they would have to go unnoticed, as usual, and get back to the cottage safely.   
  
Sydney and Vaughn were standing in front of the couch putting away the maps of the island that they were looking at. Suddenly, the boat jolted and both of them fell onto the couch, Vaughn on top of Sydney.  
  
Um... Sorry, Vaughn said quickly after realizing how suggestive their positioning must have looked. He rolled off of her and stood up and looked out the window, pretending to be watching something although it was too dark to see anything.  
  
We probably just hit the dock, or something.  
  
  
  
They grabbed their bags and made their way out to the same place where they had entered the boat, and followed to dock out to a large, serpentine dirt road they would follow to their cottage.  
  
Do you know which cottage it is? Vaughn asked Sydney, breaking the silence. They were passing quite a few, a thought they may have accidentally passed it already.  
  
It's the one just up there, she said pointing to the small white cottage they were approaching on their right.   
  
It was blocked by a few trees, but as it came into view Vaughn could see the beach and ocean just behind it. They headed up the walkway and opened up the front door. There was a hallway down all the way to the end of the cottage, where it turned right into a living room with a large window overlooking the beach and the ocean. Before the living room were the two bedrooms that Jack reminded Sydney of. On the left was the kitchen, and after that was the bathroom.  
  
Ok, I'll take this first bedroom, and you can have the second one, Sydney assigned. Vaughn walked into the second bedroom, and turned on the light. He had a double bed, a dresser, and a small closet. He was setting his bags in the closet, when he heard  
  
Vaughn, could you come look at this? coming from Sydney's room.   
  
He walked over to Sydney's room, and looked around. There was the closet, there was the dresser. You don't have a bed, he said with a smug smile on his face.   
  
Don't laugh, this isn't funny! she exclaimed. I'll have to sleep on the couch.  
  
No, you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch.  
  
You really don't have to, she said sympathetically.  
  
No, I don't mind, really, he smiled at Sydney to tell her that he was okay with it. I'll just go grab my stuff, he walked out to go look at the couch, and... Oh... The couch was nothing more than a wooden bench with a thinly padded seat. _ Shit_, he told himself.  
  
He heard Sydney's feet from behind him. You know, it _is_ a double bed and all. She let the words hang in the air. And I wouldn't be opposed to sharing, she finished slowly.  
  
Vaughn had to refrain from letting his jaw drop to the floor. _Did she say what I think she just said? Oh my God, oh my God. Say something... SAY SOMETHING! _Um, I, uh... _Actual words this time, _ _There you go.  
  
_Sydney smiled. Ok, well, it's late and I'm tired, so I'll just change, and...  
  
Vaughn didn't hear the rest of what Sydney said. He was going to be sleeping in the same bed with the woman he loved. _And she won't feel the same way, _he told himself. _Although, she did invite me into her room. No, she just didn't want me to sleep on that bench. Still, maybe.  
  
_Sydney came out of the bathroom in a tank top, and pajama pants. He didn't know if he could take it. she said, entering the bedroom, leaving the door open.  
  
_What the heck_, he decided. _I can sleep in my boxers. I can be professional.  
  
_He changed, and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He saw the moonlight shining down on Sydney through the window. She was asleep, and she looked like an angel. He lay down next to her in the bed, and fell asleep dreaming about the woman he loved.   
  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. I had something weird going on when I first started writing it, but realized that they would never ever be like that, so I pitched it. This was so much better.  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
~Whitelighter Enchantress


	4. The Mission

Chapter 4: The Mission  
  


A/n: Thanks everyone who reviewed! I was having trouble describing the cottage in the last chapter, so I drew it out on a pad of paper. I liked it so much that I put it on The Sims.   
  
Disclaimer: This belongs to a certain JJ Abrams, not me.  
  
* * *  
  
Sydney was staring at him, watching him, waiting for him to wake up. She almost didn't want him to. It would almost ruin the moment. He was so peaceful, so beautiful, lying with the faint trail of light illuminating his body. If he woke up, she would have to close her eyes and pretend she was still asleep. She yearned to watch him longer.   
  
At the same time, she did want him to wake up; to have him watch her, to feel the same way she did. She loved him. She wanted to be with him. She craved to hold him and kiss him whenever she wanted to. She thirsted for his love in return...  
  
Vaughn made a slight grunt in his throat and turned on his side so he was facing Sydney, who quickly shut her eyes. She barely had them open enough to see that he looked still very much asleep, so she opened her eyes once again.  
  
She was wrong, though. Michael Vaughn was indeed awake, and found himself looking at Sydney. Her eyes were definitely looking back into his.   
  
And so they gazed at each other, either of them too scared to say or do anything. They were like deer caught in the headlights, but without a car or death. The wanted each other so much, but would not yet bring themselves to do so.  
  
Vaughn, wistful about bringing his hand to her face, was the first to break the silence. You know, you still talk in your sleep, he said without breaking any eye connection.  
  
She smiled weakly and blushed. Do I? What did I say?  
  
You were asking Francie to get something for you. She smiled, and giggled slenderly.   
  
He was still looking at her, still gazing at her in his own universe. Was he still lying in the same bed as her? He couldn't tell.   
  
The sound of crashing waves broke his train of thought abruptly, and he noticed how the sun wasn't shining in his face. Reality hit him that his love life with Sydney would be gloomy, much like the morning.  
  
We better get ready for the mission today.  
  
Sydney had almost forgotten. Her feelings for Vaughn were beginning to overtake her career, which she would vow not to happen. was all she could say, for now.  
  
  
  
They were ready to go by nine-thirty, and they had everything they needed. Sydney had the map and compass, and would glance at it occasionally. It had barely been fifteen minutes when rain began to gently fall on the ground.  
  
We only have one umbrella, Vaughn said, hoping she would have the same philosophy that she did last night about sharing. He opened the umbrella as a sign of welcoming, and Sydney huddled in close to him.  
  
Sydney could smell him, and damn, did he smell good. He smelled perfect, just like he was supposed to smell. It was... Vaughn-ish. That was undoubtedly the only way to describe it. She could see his shoulder getting wet, and figured that he was holding the umbrella over her.   
  
He didn't mind getting a little wet. She, on the other hand, was too beautiful to let one single drop of rain ruin her consummate body.  
  
They walked in silence for the majority of the time, apart for the occasional left here' or we need to go a little faster.' Though their mouths were wordless, their minds certainly weren't. Each ached to reveal their true feelings to the other. They were in the middle of a jungle, alone in the middle of a jungle. If they could only admit what they wanted, they could be free to be together. They could hold each other, kiss each other. _And they wouldn't get caught.  
_  
Vaughn whispered sympathetically, You're shivering. He had to brake the silence when he felt Sydney quiver beside him. He placed his arm around her and held her closer to his body.  
  
I'm really cold, she replied back to him. She loved the fact that he was keeping her warm. He wrapped his other arm around her, causing her to turn so she faced him.  
  
Sydney raised her head and looked up into his eyes. They were calling for her. They were tempting, and desirable, and gorgeous.  
  
He leaned his head in, and it was like Syd was dreaming again. His lips were nearer and nearer, when they touched finally. But this was not a dream; this was real. He was kissing her. She dropped the map and brought her hands behind his neck and rubbed them gently through his hair. She was taken over by her love for him, and she was passionately kissing him back.   
  
They each pulled away, though reluctantly, and gasped for air. Neither one of them knew what was supposed to happen next. Both were shocked at how neither of them had been able to control themselves, but they liked it. They had felt something they had never felt before, and it only brought them closer.   
  
Vaughn began, searching his mind for anything to say, ...think we should... he couldn't remember where they were or what they were doing there.  
  
Keep going? Sydney tried to help him. Vaughn nodded. Syd bent back down to pick up the map she had dropped, and Vaughn kept his arm around her the whole time.   
  
When they finally saw an opening in the trees that lead to a two story building, they stopped shortly.  
  
Get out the map of the building, Vaughn whispered in Sydney's ear. I'm not sure where the best spot is yet.  
  
They looked on the map, found a place where they could enter the vent, and snuck over there.  
  
After you, Sydney said. He pulled the covering off, and climbed inside.  
  
Oh, this is just gross. Inside the vent there were tons of spider webs, and a few dead mice along the way. With only enough room to crawl, they would have to go straight through them. Sydney climbed in behind him and closed the covering as much as she could.  
  
They crawled along for a few minutes, and Sydney watched her hands, making sure she didn't come into contact with something not living.  
  
They came to a crossroad, where part of the vent curved off, and another section stayed straight.  
  
We need to take the curved route, Vaughn said, picking up Sydney's head. She was looking right at his butt, which, to Sydney (*and anyone else*), was not a bad sight.   
  
He startled her. she said, looking back down at her hands quickly. She couldn't help but blush.  
  
They continued to crawl along the through the vent, until Vaughn signaled back to Sydney to stop. The were just above the room that contained the safe codes. Vaughn peered down into the room to make sure it was clear, which it was.  
  
He busted open the vent cover, and jumped out. He helped Sydney down.  
  
Start searching through that desk, I'll look over through this file cabinet, he ordered.   
  
Sydney started to rummage through the drawers, when she heard someone outside. Quick, hide, she whispered to Vaughn. She shoved herself under the desk and pushed herself as far back as she could. She only glimpsed at Vaughn who squeezed himself between the file cabinet and the wall.  
  
  
Someone entered the room, but left the door open. Syd assumed that it was a man. He walked over in behind the desk. She tried not to breathe too hard. Suddenly, the man knocked a pen off the desk onto the floor. Sydney could just barely see his fingertips in front of her reaching for it when –  
  
Sir, it's ready for you, came from the doorway.  
  
Sydney let out a silent breath. All right, I'll be there in a minute, the man replied. Sydney recognized the voice.  
  
OK, Mr. Sloane.  
  
_Sloane!  
  
_Sloane grabbed some papers off the desk, and left the room shutting the door behind him. Sydney jumped out from under the desk and ran to Vaughn. Oh my God, it was Sloane, and he almost saw me, she was near tears.  
  
Vaughn rubbed her back. Sh, sh, it's ok. He didn't see you. He lifted her head. Let's find those codes.  
  
She went back to the desk and looked through and was working on the last drawer when Vaughn said, Got it!  
  
Sydney took out her second map, which was of the building. They needed to find the safe now.  
  
Back in the vent.  
  
* * *   
  
Sydney crawled out of the vent after Vaughn, into a dark basement. The had to find the right door in which the safe was behind. They went up to the first door, and Sydney kicked it open. Nothing was inside.  
  
The next door; nothing, and same with the next. They went to the last door and kicked it open. There was the safe.   
  
Sydney, the combination is 5, 25, 43, 11. I'll make sure no one's coming.  
  
Syd worked quickly, and pulled open the door. Inside were mostly papers, which she gingerly glanced through, taking some that looked important. She finally found a bottle, and placed it in a secret pocket in her vest.  
  
Sydney, hurry up, we got company, she heard Vaughn yell from the hall. She shut the door and ran out to join him._  
_  
There were two of Sloane's goons already out there. What are you two doing down here? one of them asked. This area is for authorized personal only. Sydney looked at Vaughn, and nodded. She shot forward and kicked one in the stomach, causing him to fall back into the wall. She punched him in the face, and he was out cold. She looked how Vaughn handled his guy. He had him knocked out on the floor.  
  
Ready to go?  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
They ran through the jungle for ten minutes straight until finally collapsing by a tree for some air.  
  
Michael, it was Sloane.  
  
I know, and God, if one of us had gotten caught...  
  
I can't even imagine. Sydney sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder. Do you think my dad knew that Sloane would be there?  
  
I don't think so. He wouldn't have let me come if he did know. He stroked Sydney's hair. Ready to go back? he whispered softly into her ear.  
  
She sighed. I guess.  
  
Syd, are you ok?  
  
I'm just a little shaken from Sloane, that's all.  
  
Vaughn looked into her eyes for a moment, before smiling and standing up.  
  
  
  
  
They walked for a great while until they reached the cottage just before night fall. The sky had cleared of the clouds, and the sun was ready to set.  
  
I don't know about you, but I am just ravenous! Sydney exclaimed after shutting the front door of the cottage. Want anything?  
  
What do we have?  
  
Sydney opened the small refrigerator. I see... nothing. Unless you want water for dinner.  
  
I'll check the cupboards, Vaughn laughed. We have, he opened the first cupboard, macaroni and cheese.  
  
Comfort food! Sounds good to me. I'll find a pot. She quickly found one and filled it with water. Let's watch the sunset while we let it boil. She led Vaughn over to the couch that faced the large window overlooking the ocean.  
  
I can't believe that this is more beautiful than that first sunset, Sydney turned to look at Vaughn. Michael, look.  
  
He kept looking at Sydney. Suddenly, he brought one hand to her face, and leaned in. Sydney felt that rush in her heart beat like earlier that day. She brought her hands to the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. Many feelings swirled about inside her, and too many thoughts weighed in her mind. But she loved him. It was so simple, but yet so much more complicated. Was she really kissing him again?   
  
The kiss became more passionate as they tasted each other's mouths and Sydney's hand was slowly reaching under Vaughn's shirt.  
  
Vaughn' s love for her was building moment by moment until he couldn't contain it any longer. He broke the kiss, and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
I love you.  
  
  
  
A/N: What an ending. I discovered I'm not terribly skilled in the writing of the actual mission part. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. We've been taking those stupid state mandated tests and yet still have gotten tons of homework.   
  
Can you believe that episode after the Superbowl!?! It was awesome. But I'm kinda scared of the evil Francie...  
~Whitelighter Enchantress  
  
  



	5. From Paradise, to Hell

Chapter 5: From Paradise, to Hell  
  


A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while – I had a little writer's block. But then suddenly on my *last* day of the long weekend late at night I got unstuck and, well, let's just say my teachers weren't generous about the amount of homework they gave us. Anywho...  
  
Disclaimer: JJ Abrams is a genius. I think I also used a line or two from JAG because my mom and I were watching it to avoid seeing MSU's horrible loss.  
  
I know Vaughn's little speech later on has been done before, but frankly the idea behind it works. So sue me. Wait, don't. I haven't copied anything word for word. (But wouldn't that be one hell of a coincidence if we found the same speech?)  
  
* * * * * * *   
Recap:  
  
Vaughn' s love for her was building moment by moment until he couldn't contain it any longer. He broke the kiss, and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
I love you.  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sydney froze at his words. Her heart raced and beat heavily in her chest. _Did he say what I think he just said?  
  
_Many prolonged seconds passed. Too many. Do I need to repeat myself? he asked, scared of her reaction. She nodded faintly. Her eyes seemed to have somehow averted away from his own. He leaned his forehead against her temple and whispered softly into her ear, I love you. He said it slower this time, thinking it would be easy to register.  
  
Her eyes suddenly came to life. I... think the water is boiling. She stood up quickly and walked briskly back into the kitchen.   
  
Vaughn let out a deep breath, and rubbed his hand down his face. No, this wasn't how she was supposed to react. He had to get the answer he was looking for. He wouldn't let her go. He knew she loved him.  
  
He stood up and followed her to the kitchen. He saw her standing by the stove (which he noticed she had turned off), her hands covering her face. You can't hide from your feelings forever. He knew she had to truly love him back. I tried. I've been trying for two years. Dammit, Sydney, I've loved you ever since you stepped foot in the CIA Headquarters and you walked into my life. I've had sleepless nights worrying about you while you were on missions. I got so angry when I saw you with Will. I am jealous of him, I am. I hate it that he can see you whenever he wants to, talk to you, anything. I can't Syd. That is how I know. _You can't hide from your feelings.__  
_  
She turned to face him, tears threatening to spill. Why not? And watch one, or even both of us get killed? Can we risk ourselves?  
  
Vaughn stepped in closer. It's worth the risk.  
  
Sydney had to look down at her feet for a few seconds to try to regain control over her emotions. It wasn't working. I don't want to love you only... only to lose you so quickly, she said. Suddenly, everything hit Sydney like a brick wall, and a tear finally let loose, streaming down her face. I can't lose someone again. More tears came.  
  
Vaughn came close enough to wrap his arms around her and have her cry on his shoulder. he said. I will wait. I will wait forever for you. He paused, and kissed her head gently. Look at it as a stronger motivator to bring down SD-6. _Was that the right time to say that? Crap. I took advantage of this mission. One time we're alone together with a very little chance of being caught and I blew it. I should have waited until SD-6 was gone. Could I have waited that long though?  
  
_Sydney let go of him and edged back just slightly. I know that I can't hide my feelings forever. Especially with the circumstances the way they are; you and me alone on a remote island. She wiped tears away from her cheeks.   
  
Michael Vaughn. I do love you with all of my heart. I have been in love with you since I saw you, since we've been working together. Vaughn relaxed. But, I don't think I know how we can do this and not get caught. Her tears slowed.   
  
We'll find a way, he promised. We can make this work. She grabbed him and held him more tightly than before.  
  
I'm scared. Her voice was barely louder than a breath. Vaughn had never seen her like this, so... vulnerable. On her missions she was so confident and calm, but now she was crying in his arms. He held her tighter. He couldn't believe how something as simple as love could make her crash. But love wasn't simple to Sydney; not with her life. Not with all the lies and deceit, and definitely with her father. Her job did not allow her to love. And for this reason, Vaughn wanted nothing more than to kill Sloane and give her a chance to.  
  
We'll make this work, he reiterated. He began to gently sway side to side as he held her close.   
  
He kissed her temple, and he felt a sudden rush of energy. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, forcing her to lift her head from his shoulder. Where are you taking me? she asked, after he managed to open, and close, the front door. He led her around the cottage to the beach, where they stood near the lapping tide.  
  
he said, pointing towards the sky. They had missed the end of the sunset, and the stars had poured out into the vast open sky.  
  
Sydney looked up. she gasped. She and Vaughn were staring at a gorgeous view of the Milky Way, the warm air caressing their skin. The full moon illuminated the stretch of beach for miles. That's amazing.  
  
It's incredible, Vaughn replied. He brought his hand and laid it on her cheek, bringing her eyes back to his face. He brought his lips to hers, softly at first, but harder as it lingered. They only broke when oxygen had emptied from their lungs. What would you say to a moonlit walk along the beach? he grinned.  
  
I wouldn't object, my love.  
  
They walked along the beach, hand in hand, allowing the small waves to lap against their bare feet.  
  
I've just realized that I really don't know that much about you, Vaughn said, out of the blue. I know about your family and friends, sure. But I don't know your favorite color, your dreams, you fears, anything.  
  
Sydney thought for a moment. I love the color green, she said as gazed into his emerald eyes. And I've always wanted to go somewhere for a vacation; not a mission. Like Italy, or France. I've never been there on my own.  
  
France is great, Vaughn said.   
  
Of course you think it's great; you grew up there! she chuckled.  
  
He smiled back at her. What are you afraid of?  
  
Now... us getting caught. And someone exposing me to Sloane. How about you?  
  
Your dad, for one.  
  
My dad? Is he really that scary? she asked.  
  
Are you kidding? He's terrifying. Especially when you're in love with his daughter.  
  
Of all the things I've been afraid of throughout my life, my father has never been one of them.  
  
Vaughn stopped walking for a moment, and pulled Sydney in, suddenly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands at her waist and he began to dance with her.   
  
I love you, he tried again, this time dancing on a moonlit beach.  
  
I love you, too, she replied with the answer he was hoping for, causing him to smile.  
  
He began to gently hum a slow peaceful song that lulled Sydney into a wonderful sense of security. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
She couldn't remember the rest of the evening, or how they even got back to the cottage. It was all a dream to her. All she knew was that she was lying in the same bed as the man she loved more than anything.  
  
Sydney couldn't believe the turn her life had taken in the past few hours. She had gone from lonely lying Sydney to lover of Vaughn in a matter of minutes. She hadn't been more happy that they had finally both poured their feelings out to each other. And she never wanted that to change.  
  
If she could have her way, she would stay on this no named island with the man of her dreams. She would stay in this bed, wrapped in his arms, feeling his warm presence beside her.  
  
She checked her watch. It was a little after six, meaning she would have to leave her dream life for a boat back to reality. From there she would lie her way around the rest of the world. She decided that if she didn't get up to take a shower now, she would never be able to leave Vaughn, not that that was entirely bad. Of course, being stuck to a man working for the CIA would probably get them killed.  
  
She reluctantly picked her head off the pillow and adjusted her body so she could get one last look at sleeping Vaughn before she would have to go. Slowly, she leaned in a gently kiss his temple. Finally she did get out of bed and to the bathroom for a shower.  
  
  
  
When she stepped out of the shower, she felt fresh and renewed. She was proud that she finally admitted her feelings to Vaughn, and thankful that he felt the same way.  
  
She put her clothes on, and rubbed the tips of her wet hair with a towel. She walked out of the bathroom to find the man of her dreams with a bottle of water sitting on the couch.  
  
he said, putting the water down. At first when I woke up I thought you had already left.  
  
Oh, no, she said. I would have woken you up to tell you I was leaving.  
  
Yeah, then I heard the shower... It created a nice visual. He grinned slyly. Sydney blushed and hit him playfully in the arm. He smiled, then looked at her seriously. I wish you didn't have to go. He lifted his hand and brushed it against her cheek. If only we could stay in paradise forever.  
  
If only. Syd closed her eyes. Maybe my dad will have gotten the boat schedule wrong again, and I'll have to wait for your boat.  
  
I doubt it. Jack isn't wrong very often. Although, that sounds wonderful hypothetically speaking. Sydney opened her eyes and leaned into Vaughn. She checked her watch. It was nearly seven.  
  
She sighed deeply. I have to leave soon. Better go get my bag, she said, sounding thoroughly depressed. She pulled herself off of Vaughn, and made her way into the bedroom to grab her things. She looked that their bed one last time. *Their* bed. How long would it be before they could be like this again?  
  
If this was paradise, which indeed it was, then she would be returning to a place that would have to be considered as Hell.  
  
She walked back around the hall to the couch where Vaughn sat. Do you think it's safe for you to come to the dock with me?  
  
I hope so, because I'm coming, whether the CIA wants me to, or not. Just to be on the safe side, I'll wear a hat and sunglasses.  
  
Ooh, a hat and sunglasses. They'll never recognize you! she said sarcastically.  
  
I better get dressed, then. Just showing up in my boxers won't do any good.  
  
... Although I wouldn't mind, she replied flirtatiously. She giggled. Ok, seriously, we should get going soon.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vaughn got up and got dressed, and met Sydney by the door. He had put on a baseball cap (that said Kings' on it) and dark sunglasses that covered his eyes.  
  
If I didn't know any better, I wouldn't guess that was you under there, Sydney joked.  
  
They walked outside and down the to dirt road. Already the sun had warmed up much of the area. She held her bag in one hand, and Vaughn's hand in the other. His firm grasp only made Sydney want to stay with him.   
  
When they arrived at the dock, Sydney turned to Vaughn. I love you, she said quietly before kissing him good-bye.  
  
I love you, too. He took off his hat suddenly.  
  
Vaughn, what if someone sees...  
  
It's ok, he said, putting the hat on her head. It was too loose and fell slightly sideways on her head, causing him to smile. See you back in L.A. What he felt like saying was See you back in Hell.  
  
She let go of his warm embrace and walked up to the boat, turning back to look at her love one last time. But soon she would have to think of other things.  
  
She still had to save her mother.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, kinda (.....). Again, sorry I took so long updated, it's just that I had writer's block spasms, and if you ask me, those are worse than writer's block.   
  
Things to think about:  
~ Does anyone else think Will needs to shave?   
~ OMG Francie is so evil!  
~ Is anyone else mad that Irina took advantage of Jack?  
~ Poor Jack : (  
~ Vaughn is foxy  
**  
REVIEW!  
**~Whitelighter Enchantress


	6. The Possibility of Thirteen

Chapter 6: The Possibility of Thirteen  


A/n: Thank-you SO much everyone who reviewed! I loved everyone's thoughts on stuff too.  
~Twin*Muse- your dad's prediction sounds really good. I'm kind of thinking that way too now.  
  
Disclaimer: Belongs to JJ Abrams.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She walked quickly through the halls of the hospital, heading straight for the room at the end of the brightly lit hallway; her mother's room.  
  
She found her father watching Irina from outside, leaning his arm against the window. He looked up when he heard her footsteps. he said. How was your mission? He looked as if he hadn't slept in awhile.  
  
I got the cure. And I gave it to the drop-off like we planned. She recalled slipping the bottle into the maintenance man's pocket at the airport (maintenance man meaning CIA agent). I got a call from Kendall a few minutes ago saying that they had just given her the medicine.  
  
I too received a similar phone call. He turned to look back at the woman he once loved. He said your mother should wake up within the hour. He rubbed his sleep deprived eyes. Come on, let's go get coffee.  
  
He led her down a series of hallways until they reached the cafeteria, where he ordered two coffees. Sydney noticed how Jack knew his way so well around the hospital, as if he had gone for coffee many times while she was away. She pushed these thoughts out of her head as Jack handed her a coffee filled styrofoam cup.  
  
she mumbled softly, before taking a sip.  
  
I hope the cottage I booked for you and Agent Vaughn was adequate.  
  
Oh, yes. The view of the ocean was beautiful, and it was very quaint. Except the mattress was missing in my bedroom, so I had to sleep in Vaughn's bed –  
  
You what? Jack exclaimed.  
  
_Crap, I shouldn't have said that..._ she thought. So he slept on the couch.  
  
  
  
_Thank God I'm an experienced liar. _Sydney checked her watch. We have a meeting to get to with Kendall soon, she told her father. Do you want to walk over with me?  
  
Actually, I have a few things I need to do first, so you can go ahead without me.   
  
Sydney nodded and turned to leave, heading back to Headquarters. On her way out, she happened to stuff her hand in her large coat pocket to find a hat inside...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She pulled her bag towards her house. The boat trip was lonely, the plane ride was lonely. All she wanted to do was take a long relaxing bath with her favorite book, then crawl into bed. She felt like being alone.  
  
The lights were turned off in the apartment, so she assumed that Francie and Will were out.  
  
_Good_, she thought. She didn't exactly want them around while she cried about how she could never be with Vaughn again the way they had been on the island. She would cry about how she missed him already, and she would cry about anything else worth crying over.  
  
She secured her new Kings hat on her head and unlocked the door. If she couldn't be with Vaughn, then she'd at least be with his hat. She had barely taken it off since he placed it there.   
  
_I would never take it off if it weren't for sleeping, showering, work, and Will's hatred for them_, she thought.   
  
She stepped into her apartment, and noticed that the lights in the kitchen were on.   
  
Sydney, is that you? Francie called from inside of it. I hope you're hungry, I just made this huge dinner and I found out that Will isn't coming, so... Sydney heard Francie's footsteps coming towards her.  
_  
The hat! Francie thinks I went to Philadelphia_. She took off the hat and shoved it quickly into her pocket just before Francie appeared around the corner. Yeah, I'm starved. But first I want to take a bath, that was a long flight.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
She found herself outside Vaughn's office, her hand still tightly gripping the Kings hat in her pocket. She knocked on the door.  
  
Come in, she heard. Sydney turned the handle and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. Vaughn had his back away from her. He was rummaging through a file cabinet. He quickly pulled out a file and threw it on his desk before he looked up.   
  
She didn't move at first. She wanted him to do something, but he simply stood still, too. She couldn't take it anymore, and she ran to his arms.  
  
I love you, she whispered softly in Vaughn's ear.  
  
I love you, too, he replied, kissing her on top of her head.   
  
She refused to let go of him. She wanted to stay in his warm embrace forever. She lifted her head, and allowed her eyes to search through his.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, startling them both. Sydney jumped back away from Vaughn, and sat down in one of the chairs in his office. Vaughn first glared angrily at the phone, but realized that it wouldn't do any good.  
  
he said, picking up the phone. Yes. Right away. He set the phone down. That was Kendall.  
  
Time for the meeting? she asked, receiving a nod from Vaughn.   
  
Go ahead. I have to grab another file.  
  
She looked at him one last time. Vaughn couldn't stand her pleading eyes, and he walked up to her and brought his hands to her face. He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss, and said, See you in a few.  
  
He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and turned back to the file cabinet. Sydney quietly opened the door, and quickly made her way to the meeting room.  
  
Kendall was already there, putting papers in order. Agent Bristow, nice work in the island, he told her, not lifting his head.  
  
She nodded in recognition, and took a seat across from him. She was still in a daze from the kiss.  
  
Slowly, the rest of the agents filed in and took their seats. Kendall quickly closed his binder and slid a manilla folder to everyone in the group. As most of you know, there are twelve SD cells. We have recently received intel that there may possibly be a thirteenth cell.  
  
Now, this cell is different than the other SD cells. If our sources are correct, then it contains information on the Alliance members that we could use to our benefit. Also, this cell contains information to bring down the Alliance. Our CIA sources have not yet located this cell, but they have several cities that they believe this cell may be in. One of these cities is Madrid, Spain.  
  
Sydney's head perked up at his speech. _...bring down the Alliance..._' played again and again in her mind. _The end of SD-6_. She quickly cast a glance at Vaughn, who was already staring intently at her.  
  
This could mean so much for them.  
  
Agent Sydney Bristow already has a mission to Spain by the order of SD-6...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She had been only half listening to Sloane through the whole meeting. As far as he knew, she had just returned from vacation, and she was ready to work. She kept her eyes watching him, and nodded every so often, as she learned to do over the years when she didn't feel like listening.  
  
Agent Bristow, he startled her back into the real world, you will depart for Madrid on Thursday. You will retrieve the Rambaldi manuscripts that are located in the back of a painting. The painting is Las Meninas by Velazquez in the Prado. Marshall has some useful gadgets for you. Marshall?  
  
Uh, ok. First, since this is, like, one of the highest security-guarded museums in the world, you're going to need some way of getting in. Mr. Sloane got me one of the security guard's identity cards, and I just pulled a switcheroo on the picture. See? he held up the card with Sydney's picture on it and showed it to fake people that he pretended to be passing by and waved to them. he said, setting the card down onto the table, I also made this glove that you'll have to wear to touch the keypad that deactivates the alarm system around the painting itself. Nothing special, he chuckled at the last part. By the way, Sydney, your earrings are really nice. They remind me of these ones my grandmother used to wear, only they were bigger, or her ear lobes were small, but –  
  
Thank-you, Marshall, Sloane interrupted. Marshall sat down.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Kendall continued. Has Agent Vaughn given you the counter mission yet?  
  
Sydney looked over at Vaughn quickly, too afraid that a longer glance would captivate her body. Not yet, she said, shaking her head.  
  
Kendall nodded. He will later fill you in on details, then. When Agent Bristow's mission for SD-6 is completed, she will meet us at our assigned base in Madrid. Our team will be waiting for her. Once she arrives we will search for SD-13.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
After the meeting had adjourned, Jack walked up to Sydney and whispered, Your mother is most likely awake... I assume she wants to speak with you.  
  
Sydney nodded. Jack slipped away to talk some more with Kendall, and Sydney began to briskly walk back to the hospital. She didn't realize how fast she had remembered her way around the busy hallways, but she suddenly found herself looking through the glass window at her mother.  
  
She was awake. A nurse from inside waved for Sydney to come in. She slowly opened the door as if she might be disturbing something of great importance.  
  
Her mother's wrists and ankles were trussed to the bed. Her skin was still so pale, and the mysterious twinkle in her eyes had not yet returned. Her brown hair loosely framed her face against the pillow.  
  
How are you feeling? Sydney asked after dismissing the nurse.  
  
Her voice seemed lost and faded.   
  
Really, it wasn't anything –  
  
Sydney, I mean it. Thank-you.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sydney came home to find that Francie had cooked another huge dinner.  
  
Hey, Syd. Just sit down and get started, I'll be right back, she said in a rush.  
  
Sydney joined Will at the table and began to serve food to herself.  
  
he glanced around the wall to make sure Francie was out of earshot. What have they had you up to lately?  
  
Sydney sighed slightly. She came home to escape the epics of work. It was a big relief that she could talk to Will about SD-6 and the CIA, but she wasn't sure if it was safe all of the time. Could she tell him about Vaughn, or the possibility of SD-13? I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. There; it was short, and straight to the point.  
  
Will chuckled at first, but then stopped. Oh, you're serious.  
  
They're sending me to Spain soon, she whispered  
  
Wait, the good guys or bad guys?  
  
What was that? Francie returned, surprising Will suddenly.  
  
Oh, uh, Sydney was just saying that she has to go to Boston soon, Will covered.  
  
That sucks. When do you leave?  
  
  
  
Do you think you'll have any free time? Because Boston has some great shopping! Francie became exciting by the idea of shopping.  
  
Is shopping always on women's' minds? Will asked in a somewhat whiny voice. Sydney and Francie stared at him blankly. Never mind...  
  
Well come guys, let's eat, Francie urged  
  
Francie, this looks great. You really didn't have to do this, Sydney said, placing her napkin on her lap.  
  
It was absolutely necessary.  
  
Sydney smiled, ate her meal, and continued the evening with talk of completely normal subjects with her two best friends.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, Sydney was just getting out of the bath tub when she heard her cell phone ring. By then it was quite late, and she could only think of one person who might call her at this time of night.  
  
she answered  
  
Joey's Pizza?  
  
She smiled. Wrong number.  
  
Quickly she changed out of her pajamas into real clothes and grabbed her keys. Francie and Will were already asleep, so she crept silently out of the apartment. She stepped into her car, and without much thought she drove to the warehouse.  
  
Vaughn heard her footsteps and watched her walk in. He was all alone with her once again.  
  
he said.   
  
Sydney stood rather far away from him at first. She knew if she got any closer then she may not be able to separate from him.   
  
Vaughn noticed the separation, gazed at her sadly, then slowly averted his eyes. Your counter mission, I almost forgot. Once you retrieve the manuscripts, there will be a drop-off man before you get back with Dixon. He will also be dressed as a security guard. He'll be stationed near the exit, and he'll whisper The hallways look cleaner tonight' to you. Give him the manuscripts. He'll copy them and if we have time, make a fake. You'll get this back and give that to Dixon.  
  
Got it. She looked wistfully into Vaughn's eyes. She couldn't take it any longer.   
  
She dropped her purse and ran to Vaughn, and just let him hold her. Vaughn gently stroked her back. Vaughn, I love you.  
  
I know, and I love you too. He kissed her forehead. Can you believe it, SD-13?  
  
She pulled away slightly so she could look her love straight in the eye. I hope with all of my heart that there is an SD-13.  
  
If there is, we'll find it, Sydney. I am going to do everything in my power to find this cell. We can find it, I know we can.  
  
They stayed in each others' arms for a great while longer until Vaughn told Sydney that she should head back to her apartment. She once again was forced to reluctantly abandon her love.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Her hair was curled and she wore a midnight blue dress that ended mid calf. She was boarding the plane to Madrid, and Dixon was a few people in line behind her. She knew that once she got through this mission, she could be with Vaughn and search for her ticket to freedom. But first, she had to get into SD-6 spy mode.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok! I'm sad to say that there won't be very much S/V in the next chapter, but the one after that will have some more for all of you.  
  
I realized after writing this chapter that I'm not to great at writing in Marshall... but oh well he's coming back no matter what.  
  
I'm not sure if I want this one to come to an end then make a sequel (I mean when I get to the ending part), or just make this one LONG fic . I'm leaning towards the sequel, but give me your thoughts.  
  
Also, I want to know what Sark's first name is. Why don't they tell us? It's really bugging me. At first I was confused as to whether it was his first name or last name, and then I thought what if the writers are crazy and it's his middle name. But then I read this article saying it was his last name. Sorry. I'm insane. Anywho..  
  
**REVIEW!!!!** please.


	7. Mission in Spain

Chapter 7: Mission in Spain   
  


A/N: Thank-you everyone who reviewed!!! Ok, I have to admit that I lied - there will be some S/V in this one... I changed it a lot so there would be some (because it was really boring without him).  
  
Disclaimer: Alias and Co. belong to JJ Abrams.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
You should be coming to a sharp turn to the right, Dixon told her. She heard his voice from the tiny earpiece given to her by SD-6. She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. Do you see a guard by the door?   
  
she replied quietly so the guard couldn't hear her. She approached the guard, pulling the altered card from the pocket of her guard outfit.  
  
¿La carta? he asked her. She held up her card, and he nodded and stepped aside to let her pass.  
  
Nicely done, Dixon whispered.   
  
She followed Dixon's directions to the painting, walking down hallway after hallway. You see it? he finally asked.  
  
she said. gazing into the distance. She saw the laser lights surrounding the painting. Slowly she crept forward through the dark hallway, passing other paintings and sculptures.  
  
Finally, all in front of her were the laser beams and the painting. She pulled the special glove out of her pocket. She carefully slipped it over her fingers and stretched them out to make sure it fit perfectly.  
  
She tapped her fingers on the small buttons of the security system. The digits traveled from her brain to her hands with ease. Suddenly, the lasers switched off. No alarm sounded.  
  
Ok, you're good to go, Dixon said.  
  
Sydney looked back around the hallway. It was empty. She felt, for some strange reason, that someone was there who wasn't supposed to be.  
  
_Well, other than me, obviously_, she thought. Skeptically, she stepped closer to the painting. She lifted off the wall with great difficulty.  
  
Ok, Dixon, this thing is a lot heavier than it looks, she told Dixon. She pulled it off the wall and set it down at her feet as quietly as she could. She turned it so it faced the wall.  
  
Still, there was a feeling of skepticism in the air, and Sydney glanced around nervously while peeling off the back of the painting.  
  
She looked under the back, and there, like Sloane had said, were the Rambaldi manuscripts.  
  
All right, Dixon, I have them, Sydney told Dixon.  
  
Good work. I'll meet you at the designated point. She felt the earpiece click off, and she removed it and placed it in her pocket.   
  
She pulled out the manuscripts and put them into a special compartment of her coat. She then put the back of the painting into place, and the painting back on the wall.  
  
Gingerly, she stepped backward to the security system and pushed the second digit code. This returned the laser beams around the painting. Once again, no alarm sounded, which was a relief to Sydney. She didn't feel like running just yet.  
  
Now her concentration had to be changed to looking for the CIA drop-off man dressed as a security guard.   
  
_What was it he was going to say to me again? Oh, that's right, The hallways look cleaner tonight.' Couldn't they have thought of something more creative?_ she thought while retracing her steps through the dark hallways.  
  
She had been walking around for a few minutes, and there was still no sign of any other security guards. When she was nearing the main entrance, she again got the feeling that someone else was in that museum who wasn't supposed to be.  
  
She suddenly stopped in her tracks. There was a man dressed as a security guard who was leaning against the window, looking out into the streets of Madrid.  
  
The hallways look cleaner tonight, he muttered softly, still gazing out the window.  
  
Sydney would recognize this security guard anywhere. The tousled dark blonde hair, the way he leaned onto the window, even his mere whisper...  
  
It was Vaughn.  
  
He heard Sydney's faint footsteps, and he turned to look at her. Got the manuscripts?  
  
She began to breathe heavily. What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Vaughn was taken aback by her question. I'm your drop-off man... She pulled out the manuscripts and handed them to him. Thanks. I'll be right back with these.  
  
Sydney stood impatiently in the dark hallway as she watched her love walk away.   
  
_He shouldn't be here_, she thought. _What if anything happens to him? What if Sloane turns out to be here like he was on the island? What if... Stop it, Sydney. Michael Vaughn is fully capable of protecting himself... and me, against Sloane or anyone else. Why am I so nervous though?  
  
_Vaughn returned running down the hall with two sets of papers in his hand. Quick, Sydney, take this and go find Dixon.  
  
But why are you running? she asked as she took the doctored papers.  
  
Someone saw me. They were chasing me, but I think I lost them. I kept running just to be safe. Sydney smiled at him.  
  
She opened her mouth to tell him that she loved him, but they heard footsteps in the distance. Quick, hide, or get away.  
  
She could see a sharp twinge of pain in his eyes before he gently kissed her cheek and ran out the door.  
  
Dixon came running from the same hallway that Vaughn just came from. Were you just talking to someone?  
  
She shook her head.  
  
Well, did you see anyone run through here?   
  
She shook her head again.  
  
Strange. I saw this guy, and I don't think he was a security guard. I chased him for a while, but I thought he went down here. Must've gotten away. He seemed almost disappointed, Sydney noticed.   
  
_Oh, God, he was chasing Vaughn. Vaughn knows it was Dixon too... Why didn't he tell me?  
  
_Well, come on, let's go back to the hotel, he said, leading her out the door.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sydney met up with her CIA coworkers later that night. She looked around the room. She found Vaughn, but not her father. Vaughn walked over to her. Hey. How did you get away from Dixon?  
  
We just went to our hotel rooms and I left. I'm sure he didn't notice. She looked him in the eye, contemplating whether to ask him about Dixon. Vaughn, was it Dixon who was chasing you?  
  
He looked down to the floor. Sydney opened her mouth to speak again, but Vaughn started first. I didn't want you to freak out about if he had seen me or not.  
  
I know lately you've been a little more cautious about whether I'm seen or not. I know you don't to get either one of us caught.  
  
What she really wanted to do right now was collapse into his arms and have him never let go, but she couldn't. Not in front of all these people in here. I'm just worried, that's all. I guess there's nothing more we can do about it. He looked longingly into her eyes, and began to reach for her face. When he realized what he was doing he put his hand down. By the way, Syd said, Where's my dad?  
  
Oh, I forgot, I was supposed to brief you on that. Follow me. He picked up a few folders and led her to another room. They both took a seat next to each other at the table. He opened the folder and took out three pictures of different men. These people are Pedro Sanchez, Juan Gonzales, and Jorge Garcia. Your father is with Garcia, and the other agents are with Sanchez and Gonzales. These people are who we have leads to on who is in control of SD-13. If one of these agents finds something strange, they will contact us immediately and we'll send a team in.  
  
What if they don't find anything? she asked, concerned.  
  
Vaughn sighed. Then SD-13 isn't here. He brought his hand on top of the table and gripped Sydney's fingers tightly. We can only hope that it's here.  
  
There was a sudden burst of noise coming from the room next to them. They rushed over and found Jack Bristow and the other two agents looking rather flustered  
  
What happened? Sydney asked, running to her dad.  
  
There's no SD-13 in Madrid, Sydney, he told her.  
  
Then why is everyone in such a rush?  
  
There was a bit of confusion about whether these men are in league with the Alliance or not. We know that there isn't an SD-13 here, but we think that these men may know its location.  
  
Then let's find it! Are we sending in a team?   
  
It doesn't look like it. Jack shrugged his shoulders at her.  
  
Why not? Vaughn asked.  
  
Kendall doesn't believe that we have enough evidence to send in a team.  
  
Kendall got up in front of everyone at this moment, and held his hand up for silence. We just received intel of other locations for us to monitor, so there is no reason for us to send in a team.  
  
Jack turned to Sydney and Vaughn and whispered, There's your answer.  
  
Kendall continued. Everyone get together your things, there's a plane waiting for us in a few minutes.  
  
Everyone began to scurry around the room gathering their things, but Vaughn led Sydney back to the other room.  
  
They both sat and simply stared at each other for a short while.  
  
Finally a single tear trickled down Sydney's cheek. I wished so badly that it would be here. I know it's only been a short while, but I want us to be together and be safe.  
  
Vaughn wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb. I wish I could just magically make it appear so we could infiltrate it. I would do it all for you, Syd. It may take a little while, but I promise that I will work as hard as I can to find this SD-13. For us. I love you Sydney.  
  
She took hold of his hand. I love you too.  
  
they heard from around the corner. Quickly she let go of his hand and wiped her eyes. Jack appeared. You should be getting back to your hotel room. I'll see you back in L.A. in a few days. Sydney nodded and smiled at Vaughn and her dad before leaving.  
  
Jack gave Vaughn a suspicious look. Stay away from my daughter.  
  
Out of Vaughn's mouth came the sound of OK,' but in his head he said, _I can't keep that promise...  
  
  
_**REVIEW PLEASE! **I hope you all liked that one. It took me forever to get just right (part of the reason it took so long). Just so you know, the next chapter will take place a couple months in the future.   
  
As for thoughts on what's going on in the show: FRANCIE IS SO EVIL. I can't believe how evil she is. I just want to kick her or something.  
~Whitelighter Enchantress_  
_  
_  
  
_  
  



	8. Canada, eh?

Chapter 8: Canada, eh?  
  


A/n: Hey! Thanks for your reviews everyone.   
  
Disclaimer: Alias belongs to JJ Abrams, so don't sue me.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Many great months had passed for Sydney and Vaughn. They had each gone on many missions in hope of finding SD-13, yet all were unsuccessful. Though, they spent as much time together as they could.  
  
After a couple months of Joey's Pizza' meetings in the empty warehouse, Sydney began to spend a little bit of time at Vaughn's apartment. At first they were very scared of getting caught, but they soon adjusted.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Once again Sydney had shown up at the warehouse to find Vaughn already waiting for her with open arms. This time, she noticed, he had a worried look on his face.  
  
Michael, is something wrong? she asked him immediately. She had taken a liking to calling him Michael.  
  
He looked up from the spot on the ground he had been staring at and into her eyes. They became glued to hers as she became closer. I've just been thinking about something. A lot, lately. She gave him a confused look as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
  
  
I don't know if I should say it, I mean, it is very risky to do it, and –  
  
she asked with pleading eyes.  
  
I want you to come to my place.  
  
Slowly a smile crept across her face. That's funny, Vaughn, she mumbled. Vaughn knew that she had mixed feelings; she called him Vaughn again. She now only did that when she was scared, angry, or confused.  
  
I'm serious, Syd. I hate having to only meet here. This really is no place for a date.  
  
But if we get caught –  
  
We'll make it so we don't get caught.  
  
She glanced back and forth between her feet and Vaughn. Are you sure it's safe?  
  
Sydney, would I lie to you?  
  
She smiled genuinely back at him. No, you wouldn't. So, I'm going to see your apartment.  
  
he said, smiling back at her. Is now a good time?  
  
*Later*  
  
Sydney had put on Vaughn's Kings hat, which had rightfully been made her own now. She had followed his car to his apartment, watched him go inside, then driven around the block a few times in case anyone had followed her. Finally she drove back, parked her car, and walked inside.   
  
He left it unlocked and told her before hand to just walk in and make it seem more natural. Vaughn was waiting for her just inside the door.  
  
she whispered softly, closing the door behind her. She looked around. I love it.  
  
He grinned, taking his hands into hers. He brought them up to his lips and he gently kissed her fingertips. His kisses moved up her arm, to her neck, and finally to her lips. He pulled her down onto the couch...  
  
*End Flashback*   
  
It wasn't too apparent to the other CIA workers that they were in love, except to Weiss, who Vaughn told. Weiss often cracked jokes about them which annoyed Vaughn greatly. This usually resulted in Vaughn smacking Weiss on the head.  
  
A small barricade in their relationship, however, was Sydney's dad. He paid close attention to his daughters whereabouts over the months and confronted them several times. After much convincing, Sydney finally got him to agree to let her see him. Jack still did not trust Vaughn completely.  
  
One night when Sydney was heading over to Vaughn's place, she was greeted at the door and pulled inside.  
  
Hey, Vaughn, what's the rush? she asked, shutting the door.  
  
He grinned from ear to ear. They found SD-13.  
  
Sydney's face lit up with excitement. They hadn't heard anything new about SD-13 in months. The last thing they heard was that Sloane and Sark had been working on something big there. Though still unsure of what it was, they were hoping to find out when they brought it down.  
  
Where is it? she asked eagerly.  
  
I don't know. Weiss just told me to get my ass down there. We better go. He kissed her softly on the lips and let her go to her car first. They made it a rule that they shouldn't travel together for the sake of not getting caught.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sydney, is Agent Vaughn coming too? Jack greeted her when she found him by his desk.  
  
Yeah, he should be here soon. Anyway, where is SD-13? she asked.   
  
  
  
Sydney shouted. She lowered her voice. How the hell could we not know it was in Canada?  
  
Jack sighed. As Americans, we don't usually expect much in Canada. Ah, there's Agent Vaughn now.  
  
So where is it? he asked, joining Syd and Jack.  
  
Sydney rubbed her eyes.   
  
Vaughn stared at her in disbelief. Where exactly in Canada? Sydney looked to her father.  
  
Victoria, British Columbia, to be exact, Jack said. We're sending in a team tonight. You may both be part of it if you wish. Both Sydney and Vaughn nodded. Very well. There's a meeting with Kendall in a few minutes. He gave Sydney a half smile and walked away to talk with other agents.  
  
said Vaughn. Isn't that only a few hours from here, eh?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The plane landed with the large crew of agents all dressed in black. Each had a gun in hand in case of anything. The team was broken into four groups so they could cover all of the exits.  
  
One of the computer-tech men wired the camera system so it turned off completely. The groups walked in unnoticed, for the most part.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sydney shouted from amongst the shooting. She saw his head peer out from under a desk. Quickly she crawled over to meet him.  
  
You know, Weiss was the one who called me down here, and I've yet to see him. He looked around his surroundings. Come on, I can't take this shooting, let's go find Sloane, if he's here. Sydney didn't like the perilous glint in his eye, but she nodded and followed him away through an open door. He quickly shut it, and they found themselves in an empty corridor. He put his finger to his lips. If Sark or Sloane is here, they are probably in this hallway. His voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
There were three doors on each side of the hallway. Sydney walked up to the first door on the left and kicked it open: a supply closet.  
  
Vaughn walked up to the door across from it: it was a larger room, but the lights were off. Vaughn found the light switch, but it didn't turn on the lights. he whispered. She followed behind him. Both had their guns aimed out in front of them as they scavenged the room.  
  
They heard noises coming from the next room. Sydney ran out the door only to kick open the one next to it. Again, the lights were out and not turning on. She searched the dark room with Vaughn just coming through the door, holding the gun out in front of her.  
  
She felt a sudden blow to her stomach and the gun was knocked from her hands. She gasped for breath as an arm was pulled tightly around her neck. she managed to merely whisper before she felt the sting of metal to her temple. The lights turned on, and she found a gun being held to her head by Sark.  
  
Agent Bristow, how convenient of you to join us, he mocked in an unpleasant British accent. And you've brought company.  
  
Vaughn's gun was pointing straight at Sark. Let her go now, he ordered through gritted teeth.  
  
If you don't leave now I might just shoot you too.  
  
Sydney struggled to breathe. If she moved at all, Sark would shoot the gun for sure. she cried desperately.  
  
I'm not leaving without you, Sydney, he yelled.  
  
The lights turned off again. Sydney heard a different door than the one she entered through slam. She was vigorously thrown to the ground. She heard two people fighting behind her, followed by a gunshot. She rolled away and tried to make her way to the door when the lights came on again.  
  
She turned back around, expecting to see Vaughn and Sark engaged in a fight. Instead she saw her dad leaning against the wall and Vaughn on the ground.  
  
Where did Sark go? Jack asked.  
  
He was no where to be seen. Then Sydney noticed blood on Vaughn's hand. she exclaimed.  
  
He flexed his fingers. It's OK, I just got a good piece of Sark's face before he ran off.  
  
She let out a deep breath. Thank God, I thought it was a gunshot. Who fired the gun?  
  
That was me, said Jack. I may have hit him, Sark, I mean. I heard him wince after I shot.  
  
How did he get away? Vaughn asked, mostly to himself.  
  
Sydney shook her head in disbelief. Dad, how did you get in here?  
  
On my way in I caught a glimpse of Sark. Kendall told me to follow him. By the time I realized he was controlling the electricity he had vanished through one the doors in this corridor. He opened the other door for Sydney and Vaughn to see another hallway. I rearranged some of the wires in the fuse box further down the hallway when I heard a commotion in here.  
  
You two are all right then? he asked.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn nodded. Just a very close call.  
  
Things seem to be in control out there. I believe we have successfully infiltrated SD-13. We'll move in on the other SD cells in the morning.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vaughn led Sydney into his office after they returned from British Columbia. They had some time before they went to SD-6. The CIA still needed to filter through what information they found at SD-13.   
  
He shut the door and sighed heavily against it. I thought I was going to lose you back there, he said, closing his eyes. I was so scared. I saw Sark, and that gun... I just want to kill that bastard.  
  
Michael, calm down. I'm fine. She walked up to him and held him tightly. I'm here, it's OK. He kissed her forehead.   
  
Yes, you're here. And you're safe. He stroked her back, and she led him to his chair. He sat down and he pulled her onto his lap. I talked with your dad on the flight home.  
  
A look of worry spread across her face. What about?  
  
Vaughn stared at her for a moment. He quickly averted his eyes to the floor. Your father and I... don't think that it's, it's best that you come into SD-6 with the team.  
  
Sydney stood up. You mean to tell me that after all the hard work I've done, all the years that I've put up with Arvin Sloane, that I'm not allowed' to bring down SD-6? Absolutely not. I am going to be part of this team, and that's final.  
  
Vaughn shook his head. Sydney, I don't want to risk losing you again. Not twice in the same day. Not for Sloane.  
  
What do you think I did every time I went on a mission. Was I not risking my life then, too?  
  
You were safer then, Sloane still thought you were on his side, Vaughn said, also standing up. There is a better chance of jeopardizing your life this time, Syd. And I'm not letting you go.  
  
Sloane might still think I'm on his side, Sydney suggested.  
  
No, no. Sark will have definitely contacted him by now.  
  
He might not have –  
  
But it isn't worth the risk! he shouted.  
  
Sydney said harshly and stormed out the door. She found her father at his desk. Can I talk with you for a minute? Jack looked up concerned. If you think that you can Vaughn can convince me to stay behind and not watch SD-6 come crashing down, then you've got another thing coming. Do you think that Kendall will just agree with you on this? I know that I am one of the best damn agents this agency has ever seen and they will not just leave me out.  
  
There was already a scare today. I will not tolerate another one with you involved. Therefore I can't let you go. Sark could already be back there, telling Sloane every piece of information he can –  
  
But if you shot Sark then maybe he hasn't come back yet.  
  
He frowned. There is a small possibility that I shot him and yet he still disappeared so elusively. Jack stood up defiantly. I already asked Kendall to remove you from the team. Sydney gave him an anguished look. I explained the circumstances and we came to this conclusion: either you come with the team but wait outside in the vans, or you cannot come at all.  
  
She slid down into his chair and laid her head on the desk to think for a while. He saw that she wouldn't talk to him so he slipped away to go do other business.  
  
_How could they?_ was all Sydney could think before she drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
The next thing she knew she was being gently tapped awake by Vaughn. Hey, we're going to go soon. Just thought I'd wake you up. Are you going to wait in the van, or stay here?  
  
_Gosh he looks so cute... No, Sydney, you're still mad at him, remember? _I'd like to go, she said, keeping her eyes away from his. She knew if she made eye contact then she would melt and stop being mad at him. She had to keep her focus. He was the one keeping her from the only thing she had wanted to do for years.  
  
He smiled weakly at her, though concern still filled his mind. I'll tell Kendall. He backed away slowly from her, and finally turned to leave. This wasn't how he expected this day to go at all. He was expecting happiness and celebration; all with Sydney.   
  
It didn't seem to be turning out that way, however.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She refused to talk with her dad or Vaughn through the van ride to SD-6. Instead she tried to listen intently to the radio connecting them to the other vans and teams at the different SD cells. All she really heard was that all teams were ready at each cell. She tried to hear more but her mind kept going elsewhere. She wanted to apologize to Vaughn, but she was still angry with him. Why should she be the one to apologize anyway?   
  
She barely noticed the teams enter the building. She was broken from her reverie when she began to hear gunshots on the radio. One of the men inside the building had a microphone on him so Sydney could hear everything that was going on.  
  
We see Sloane, came someone's voice from the radio. We're going in. Shit, he has a gun! She heard several gunshots and crashes in the background. We have one man down.  
  
Sydney sighed. _I wish I were part of this action... And until Vaughn can realize that they might have needed me in there then as far as I'm concerned, we have no relationship. Professional or romantic.  
  
_The radio began to go crazy with shouts. Control of SD-2._  
_  
Control of SD-11.  
  
Control of SD-8.  
  
Control of SD-6.  
  
Sydney heard SD-6' and she busted out of the van door. She saw Jack and Kendall with a handcuffed Sloane exit the building.   
  
He looked up and saw Sydney. You watch out, Sydney, he said, struggling against Kendall and Jack. Because you don't know what's coming.  
  
Sydney was confused by Sloane's meaning. _What could be coming?_ she pondered.  
  
Jack handed off Sloane to another agent to take away to prison. Sark was not found anywhere, Sydney. He's still out there somewhere. He surveyed the land around him.  
  
He began to walk away but Sydney held him back. Who was shot?  
  
I'm not sure. Wait for them to come out. Sydney nodded and let him go.   
  
She watched as agents brought out handcuffed members of SD-6. It hurt her to watch them carry out a confused Marshall and Dixon. Finally there was a team of CIA agents carrying out someone. There was blood everywhere, so this had to be the shot victim.  
  
She ran forward to see who it was, but she fell to the ground immediately when she saw his face.   
  
She cried as they carried Vaughn out to the ambulance that just arrived.  
  
  
  
A/n: A wee bit of a cliffhanger for you. Hope you enjoyed. Do review!  
~Whitelighter Enchantress


	9. Tears of Desperation

Chapter 9: Tears of Desperation  
  


A/n: Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to make this one from Sydney's POV. I hope it works OK.  
  
Disclaimer: Alias belongs to JJ Abrams.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I can't believe what I am seeing. There are people slamming the door shut to the ambulance, where my Michael lies on the other side. The way they carelessly give the door a shove... it makes me sick.  
  
Maybe I am just thinking crazy thoughts now.  
  
I'm in a slump on the ground, crying my eyes out. The tears almost blind me from watching the ambulance with flashing lights drive away slowly. Slowly? No, everything just seems to be in slow motion. I can't even hear the sirens, but I know they are ringing.  
  
Someone picks me up off the ground and carries me to a car. The person sets me inside and I catch a glimpse of my kidnapper: Weiss. I can see the pain in his eyes as he follows the ambulance out the driveway.   
  
What I would give to be in that ambulance with Michael. Just to see his sweet face one more time. Stop talking like that, Sydney. It's OK, just calm down. You are going to see him again, talk to him again, hold him again, kiss him again...  
  
The tears don't stop as I lean my head against the window. I can't stop crying. Why can't I stop? He's going to be fine, right?  
  
Right?  
  
I know there isn't anybody else in my head, but I half expect myself to believe he's going to be just fine. And I don't think he'll live, and that scares me. Someone please, tell he he's going to live, anyone. Please!  
  
Weiss tells me something, but anything I hear is a all a blur to me. Did he say we were almost to the hospital?  
  
I close my eyes and try to picture how I last saw him. Dammit why was I so mad at him? How could I have hurt him only to end up like this? I wouldn't even look at him... How could I have been so stupid? Now I understand why he didn't want me to go, but I should have been the one to stop him from going.  
  
I think the car has stopped, but I can't feel anything anyway. Weiss opened my door, but I'm too afraid to step out. If I step out of this car, that will mean I'll have to face this hell. This hell can't be reality.   
  
I can't, I murmur. I can tell Weiss is rolling his eyes at me.   
  
He's going to be just fine, Weiss tells me. I was shot, remember? I was just fine, and Vaughn's gonna be better. So get your ass out of the car.  
  
I don't know how Weiss can just talk about this like nothing happened, but he is right in a way. He was shot, maybe he knows he will be fine. It's a comfort that someone thinks he is going to be fine.  
  
... But Weiss wasn't shot as badly Vaughn was.   
  
Anyway, Weiss is standing outside the door tapping his foot impatiently. I have to get out of the car, he says. I sigh heavily and take my feet out of the car. It's hard to stand up, but I can do it. My feet follow one shaky step after another until we reach the door.  
  
The emergency room is hectic and noisy, but I can't really notice it. Weiss leads me to an empty chair and sets me down.  
  
I'm going to find a doctor who knows something about Vaughn, OK? Weiss kneels down and asks me. I nod slowly for acknowledgment. He gives me a weak smile and walks away.  
  
There are people all around me. Some are small children playing, some are young adults reading or talking, some are older people... Do any of them feel the pain I do? Would anyone here care that I am going to lose the love of my life?  
  
Weiss better bring me some good news is all I am thinking now. If he comes back and tells me Vaughn is dead I am going to kill him. No, no, no! Vaughn isn't going to die on you.  
  
I hope.  
  
He just can't die on me when I was mad at him. He just can't die on me, period. I try to wipe away the tears, but they seem to flow harder. I want Weiss to come back and tell me that everything will be all right. I want Vaughn to hold me in his arms. I want _him _to tell me everything will be all right.  
  
I can't take sitting here anymore not knowing anything. I stand up and walk through the crowded, busy hallway. I don't think I am supposed to be walking through here; everyone around me seems to be a doctor. But no one is stopping me, so I walk on. I look in each room, hoping and praying that he will be waiting to greet me in the next one.  
  
I approach a busy room where there are many doctors and nurses surrounding someone and calling out medical terms that I can't understand. I here someone's voice calling to me. It's Weiss. He he tells me that I shouldn't go in that room.  
  
Too late. I've already walked in and...  
  
Vaughn lies on the bed – table thing with tubes poking in him at every angle and blood pouring out of him everywhere.  
  
I want to scream, and I would, but Weiss pulls me back. There is almost as much tear drops coming from my eyes as there is blood coming from my Michael. I'm trying to run up to him; trying to let my fingers rummage through his eyes; trying to see his eyes flutter open; trying to whisper I love you' in his ear.  
  
Dammit, Weiss, let me go, I want to say, but I can't find my voice. Weiss holds me in place until I stop squirming and a doctor comes over to us.  
  
The doctor is talking to us, and I want to hear what he has to say, but they are wheeling Vaughn away from me, and my cries overpower his voice.  
  
Where are they taking him? I interrupt.  
  
he stops, surprised at my interruption. He is going to another room.  
  
  
  
He sighs. He is going to tell me that they are taking him to the morgue. I can just feel it. Let me start from the beginning, Ms. Bristow. When he was shot, he lost a lot of blood. He was shot in several places, and it caused internal bleeding. We believe we stopped all the bleeding we could. All we can do is wait and see if he has enough blood and if his organs are intact. You may go and wait with him, if you like.  
  
OK, so he isn't going to the morgue, thank the lord, but I don't know if I can wait with him while he dies.  
  
What room is he going to be in? Weiss asks for me anyway. The doctor tells him, but I am too lost in thought to hear. Weiss pulls me along the hallways around nurses and gurneys and whatever else seems to be in our way.   
  
We reach his room and Weiss says he will leave me alone. He quickly pulls a chair next to Michael for me and quietly shuts the door and leaves.  
  
I scan Michael's body. He's hooked up to all sorts of monitors and wires and tubes. I sit down in the chair and grip his hand. It's cold, which makes me worry. If he had enough blood, his hand should be warm.  
  
I lay my head on his chest and let more tears fall. His heartbeat seems faded and far away.  
  
Why did this have to happen to you, Vaughn? You aren't supposed to leave me yet, I tell him. I said you were my guardian angel, but you weren't supposed to take it literally. I almost laugh. Just make me a promise: you don't die on me while I fall asleep...  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
_I'm walking through a house. I pass the stairs to the second floor, and I pass the living room. I walk through the kitchen and there are Will and Francie talking. They both smile at me and point outside.  
  
I push the screen door open and find myself in a huge, grassy, backyard. There are people I recognize standing nearby talking and eating, but I focus onto a man a short ways in front of me.  
  
I run up to Vaughn and he pulls me into his arms and swings me around in the air. He gently pats my belly, which I now realize is much larger than usual. He whispers I love you into my ear, then we lay on the ground and I stare deeply into his eyes. A little boy, maybe three or four years old, runs up to us and falls into my arms. I cradle him gently and kiss the top of his head. His green eyes gaze back up at mine and I feel happy.  
  
I feel someone brushing my shoulder, and I turn to look who it is, but no one is there. I turn back to look at Michael and the sweet little boy, but they are being pulled away from me. Suddenly I'm surrounded in darkness.  
  
I feel the nudge at my shoulder again, and again...  
  
_Sydney wake up. My eyes open at the sound of Eric Weiss's voice. I have a terrible headache, I notice, and Michael's condition hasn't seemed to improve yet.  
  
How long have I been in here? I ask him groggily.  
  
A few hours.  
  
Have the doctors told you anything about Michael yet?  
  
Just to wait. Damn those doctors and their stupid waiting bit.  
  
I rub my forehead. I think I had a dream, but all I can remember is feeling happy, and then feeling emptiness. I turn my head away from Weiss and look at Michael. My Michael. I take his hand into mine, and it still feels cool to touch. I lay my head back on his chest, and his heartbeat still is weak. Tears begin to well in ny eyes, but I hold them in. I have to stay together.  
  
I, uh, brought you some coffee, says Weiss, handing a steaming cup in my direction.   
  
My hand shakily takes hold of it. I manage to mumble back.  
  
I don't notice it but Weiss leaves the room again. I don't know what compels me to do this, but I lift Michael's hand and let it touch the warm paper cup that holds the coffee. Maybe it will warm his hand up and make him better. Maybe it will...  
  
a muffled groan emerged from his lips. I quickly pull the coffee cup back and set it down on a nearby table.  
  
Michael? Michael, it's Sydney. He says nothing. His body isn't moving. Maybe I was imagining things, but then again I remember the sound he made so clearly. Come on, Vaughn, you have to come back to me.  
  
Silence.  
  
I sigh and take a sip of the coffee when I hear the door open behind me. A nurse walks in carrying a pile of clothes and a plastic bag.  
  
I'm sorry to interrupt, but no one got a chance to get his things together in a bag, and it's really crazy today, so –  
  
I'll take care of it, I say, taking Michael's clothes from the nurse. She leaves. I set his clothes next to him on the bed and stare at them in shock. Blood stains his shirt, tie, pants, coat... about everything except his socks.  
  
Carefully I fold his shirt and jacket and place them in the bag. I pick up his pants, and something falls out of the pocket and under the bed. I sit down and lean over sideways to see what fell, and as soon as I peer underneath I freeze.  
  
There is a little velvet box resting on its side.  
  
I come to when I feel the blood rushing to my head and I grasp it gingerly in my fingers.  
  
Oh, God, please don't be what I think this is, please, I whisper to no one. I close my eyes and flip open the top. I open my eyes one at a time and find a gorgeous diamond ring in the box. It's absolutely perfect. I find myself crying again. I know what Vaughn was going to do with this ring. I know that the second Sloane was in handcuffs he would have run right out of the building and proposed, I know he was going to.   
  
Things would be going to differently right now if it weren't for Arvin Sloane. I bet that stupid rat was the one who shot him; my love; my could have been fiancé. We would have spent the day completely together, going around telling our family and friends the great news.  
  
But why did it all have to turn out this way?  
  
I shut the ring box and shove it back into his pocket. I put the rest of the clothes in the bag and set it on the floor. I can't think about it now; the whole thought of what could have been makes me want to throw up. I can't even look at Michael with out wanting to scream.   
  
I stand up and walk out the door. I make my way down the hall until I find an exit outside. I push through the door and let the cool air calm my troubles, though it doesn't really help. I'm not as nauseous anymore, however. I'm surprised to see that it's starting to get dark outside. How long have I been here? But from the feeling in the pit of my stomach, I think I should go back inside.  
  
I can't tell what the feeling is; happy or sad, scared or proud... I open the door up and run back to Michael's room. Weiss is standing in the hall looking around. When he spots me he runs up to me.  
  
What is it? I ask.  
  
It's Vaughn...  
  
What, is he awake, did he die, what? I think I am beginning to shout, but Weiss doesn't seem to mind. I move my neck to the side and look into Michael's room. He isn't in there. Where is he, Weiss?  
  
Syd, try to calm down –  
  
Where the hell is he? Yep, I'm shouting.  
  
His heart, it – well, I don't know what it did. But something happened and all of a sudden doctors and nurses are running all around. And then they wheel him out somewhere and you are no where to be seen.  
  
I want to fall down in a heap on the ground again, but someone comes running towards us.  
  
It is a nurse. Michael Vaughn was just taken back to the emergency room. His heart stopped beating. I collapse into Weiss's arms. We're trying everything we can. Please follow me.  
  
Weiss drags me through the halls as we follow the nurse around. We reach a room and I see doctors doing chest compressions and the Clear!' thing. Oh, please come back to me Michael.  
  
I can't stand not being with him. Weiss can no longer control me, and I run up around all the doctors and I set my head near his ear.   
  
It's Sydney, Michael, and you are coming back to me. You aren't ready to leave me, Michael. You just can't leave me yet. I don't know if he can hear what I'm saying, or if he can even understand it. I can barely understand what I'm saying because I'm crying so hard. I see his hand resting on the bed and I grab it in mine and close my eyes. I grip it tightly and I lean forward and kiss his temple. Suddenly I feel warmth coming from his hand.  
  
And we have a pulse, one of the doctors is saying.  
  
I kiss Michael's head again and some of the doctors clear out of the room. I look up at a doctor who still lingers with us.   
  
So what happens next? I ask him.   
  
We wait some more. Damn those doctors.  
  
I walk around some of the monitors and grab a chair. I set it next to Michael and take his one of his hands in both of mine. I kiss each of his fingers and finally hold his hand in the crook of my neck.   
  
he groans. I see his lips move this time, so I know I wasn't hallucinating before.   
  
New tears of desperation fall down my cheeks and I whisper, I'm here. Come on. Come back to me.  
  
Silence.  
  
A new feeling comes over me. It's not one of fear, but a feeling of comfort and relief. I am almost at rest knowing he said my name. I feel as though he will come back to me soon.  
  
I just have to wait.   
  
Come back to me Michael. I lay my head down. I'm just going to rest my eyes.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I feel a squeezing sensation in my hand and I wake up. I think I had the same dream as before. My head hurts and I feel that feeling of happiness being taken away by emptiness.  
  
I feel the squeeze at my hand again. Then I realize the person holding my hand is Vaughn.  
  
I stand up and push the chair back. He is squeezing my hand on and off.  
  
his throat grumbles faintly.  
  
Michael? Michael, I'm right here. Please, Michael, please, try to come back.  
  
I see his eyelids open. His beautiful green eyes look up into mine.  
  
I'm crying the hardest I've ever cried in my life. I bring my hand up and I stroke his face. You came back to me.  
  
He smiles back at me. I wouldn't leave you, he says, but his voice is dry and still faint. I begin to kiss his face all over like a mad woman, but that is what I am at this point.   
  
Weiss walks into the room at this point. Dude, you're awake! I'm sure he is grinning, but I can't tell. I'm too in love with Michael and I am smothering him in kisses. _I_ didn't get any kisses when _I_ was shot...  
  
I lift my head momentarily. Eric, just go get a nurse, please. I catch a glimpse of the door swinging shut and I turn back to Michael, who is looking around the room, confused. My foot hits something down on the floor, and I see Michael's bag of clothes, and I remember what lies in the pocket of his pants...  
  
Where are we? he whispers, shaking me from my quick reverie.  
  
The hospital. Shh, don't talk. You were shot. Oh, Michael, you're alive, _your alive_! Are you in any pain right now?  
  
He shakes his head. Then the nurse comes into the room with a cup of water for Michael. He doesn't yet have the energy to hold it, so I bring the water to his lips. The nurse checks on all the monitors and whatnot they have attached to my Michael and then she leaves us alone again.  
  
I'm not in any pain as long as you're here. The cool water helped to restore his voice. I give him the only smile I've had all day through my tears of joy and begin kissing his beautiful face and hands.  
  
I love you so much, I tell him repeatedly as I hold his head in my arms. Never leave me again, Michael. Promise me.  
  
I promise, he swears, looking up into my eyes lovingly. Syd, why are you crying?  
  
I laugh for the first time in a while and say, I can't help it! I hold him tightly in my arms and everything in the world seems right again.  
  
  
A/n: I almost ended it when the nurse said His heart stopped beating. You all would have hated me so much! But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the happy ending to this chapter.  
~Whitelighter Enchantress  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Prior Engagements, Part I

Chapter 10: Prior Engagements, Part I  
  


A/n: Thanks for your reviews, they mean a bunch to me! I'm going back to third person again this chapter. I might go back to do first person in a later chapter, what do you think?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias for it belongs to JJ Abrams. (But if I could own something, I would most definitely own Vaughn... mwahaha)  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The doctors wheeled Vaughn back into the other room while Sydney continued to hold his hand tightly. Weiss followed them in.   
  
I hate to break up the two lovebirds, he said, but I want to talk with Mike alone.  
  
Sydney kissed Michael's hand and reluctantly let it go. OK, I'm going to go call Will and Francie, and my dad.  
  
When Sydney shut the door Weiss turned to Vaughn. Do you have any idea how hard it is to walk up to your screaming girlfriend and tell her that you're going to be fine? Vaughn winced at the thought. I'm surprised she didn't slap me. I almost fell over and shouted to her yeah, he might die.' I mean, you were shot ten times worse than me Then he added more quietly, I was freaking scared.  
  
Vaughn put on a serious face. I would have missed you too, Eric.  
  
Weiss eye's quickly dodged around the room. Then he leaned over and gave Vaughn one of those manly pat-on-the-back hugs.  
  
In the midst of it, they heard, I wondered when that was coming. Weiss let go and turned to find Sydney grinning. She walked towards the two men, watching Weiss's face turn different shades of red.  
  
Uh, anyway, he continued, I'm really glad you didn't die, and, um, I'll visit you in the morning. Sydney and Vaughn said their goodbyes and watched Weiss walk out the door. Sydney sat down in the chair and took hold of Michael's hand once again.  
  
So what did you tell Francie and Will? Vaughn asked.  
  
Well, I told Will the truth. Then I told Francie that I'm on a last minute business trip. I have a feeling Will's reaction might cause Francie to have some suspicions, though.  
  
Are you going to tell Francie the truth about everything anyway?  
  
I plan to. But not over the phone and definitely not through Will, Sydney said before yawning. She checked her watch. Wow, it's nearly midnight.  
  
I don't want you to leave, Vaughn told her.  
  
I won't, Michael.  
  
Why don't you crawl into bed with me? Vaughn suggested.  
  
Sydney smiled at him. All right, she said, climbing in. She laid on her side and rested her head on Vaughn's chest. Her arm spread across his stomach. I love you.  
  
Vaughn smiled wholeheartedly at her. I love you too.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sydney's eyes slowly opened. She was still lying comfortably in Vaughn's arms, and he seemed to be perfectly content in his sleep. Sydney then noticed that there seemed to be a shadow over her. She turned and found her father standing next to her.  
  
he began.  
  
I – It's not – We didn't – I mean – He... Vaughn, wake up. She nudged Vaughn awake. His eyes slowly focused around the room until he came to...  
  
Holy –  
  
Dad, what are you doing here? Sydney asked, jumping out of bed.  
  
I said I'd come by in the morning. It's ten o'clock.  
  
Sydney looked at her watch. I'm sorry, we were up rather late. Jack raised his eyebrows. Come on, Dad, let's go talk. Sydney led Jack out of the hospital room.   
  
Vaughn sat in his room and looked around before Weiss came in through the door.  
  
Why does Sydney look like she's about to get grounded, Weiss greeted him, causing Vaughn to roll his eyes. Anyway, I was going to tell you this yesterday, but then Syd came back in the room. He paused ona serious note. I think she found the ring.  
  
Vaughn choked on his breath. What do you mean you think she found the ring?'   
  
Oh, sorry. I _know_ she found it. I just got off the phone with your mom – yeah, she's coming today.  
  
Why didn't you tell me?  
  
I'm getting there, Weiss said. As I was saying, I was just coming to tell you, when I looked through the little window in the door I saw her holding the little velvet box.  
  
Vaughn quickly ran his hand down his face. OK, so she found the ring. She obviously knows what I planned to do with it... Crap, what does this mean?  
  
Uh, maybe you should propose soon, buddy, Weiss said, giving Vaughn a small punch on his shoulder.  
  
I am not doing it in a hospital, Vaughn shook his head. It has to be the perfect moment.  
  
What has to be the perfect moment? a woman's voice came from the door.  
  
Vaughn exclaimed. How are you?  
  
I should be asking you that question, Michael, she grinned, walked forward, and hugged her son. Oh, I was just thinking about you when I got this call from Eric saying that you were shot. I was in such a state of shock last night – also that reminded me of your father... – I couldn't think straight until this morning when I got in the car and drove for two hours. She kissed the top of his head in a motherly way. You have to tell me what happened.  
  
I'll fill you in on everything, he said, finding much comfort in his mother's embrace.  
  
But what were you talking about for the perfect moment?' she asked just as Sydney and her dad returned to the hospital room.  
  
Vaughn glanced nervously from his mom, to Sydney, to Weiss. Sydney glanced back and forth between Vaughn and his mom.  
  
Awkward moment... Weiss muttered. Vaughn shot him an angry look that said I'd hit you very hard if it didn't look conspicuous.'  
  
Bridgette turned to look at who just entered the room. she greeted them cheerfully.  
  
Sydney smiled back, Hello. Are you Mrs. Vaughn?  
  
I am. How do you know Michael?  
  
I work with him... at the bank, she finished quickly.  
  
It's OK, Syd, said Vaughn, she knows where I work.  
  
Sydney nodded. Bridgette could see the love in the air between Sydney and her son, and she smiled to herself.   
  
Well, I'll talk to you later, Mike... yeah, said Weiss taking a quick glance at Sydney.   
  
As he headed toward the door, Jack said, And I have a meeting with Kendall. Good-bye, Sydney.  
  
Sydney mumbled good-bye as the two left the room, leaving Sydney alone with Vaughn and his mother.  
  
Bridgette put on a smug grin. So how long have you two known each other?  
  
Sydney sat in the chair next to Vaughn's bed. About three years, she said.  
  
Vaughn could see where his mother was going to go with this conversation, so he interfered before she could get out the next question. What did your dad want to talk about, Syd?  
  
she looked skeptically at Mrs. Vaughn. What he found' this morning.  
  
Vaughn realized that she meant Sydney sleeping in the hospital bed with him. Oh. And did he say anything about, oh, I don't know, something along the lines of him not kicking my ass?  
  
Bridgette gazed confusedly between the two.  
  
Sydney laughed. I'll have to tell you later.  
  
Bridgette rolled her eyes. Oh, tell him now. I already can tell you're in love.  
  
The two dropped their jaws and stared wide-eyed at her. Vaughn was the first to come back to reality. It was no use. Mom. This is Sydney Bristow; the love of my life.  
  
Sydney blushed slightly at her new title and shook Mrs. Vaughn's hand. Michael's only told me wonderful things about you, Mrs. Vaughn.  
  
Oh, please, call me Bridgette. Sydney smiled kindly and nodded. So, Michael, she looked back at her son, who had a warm smile on his face after watching his mother and girlfriend bond. You have to tell me how this happened.  
  
Vaughn sighed and started to tell his story; though he began when he first met Sydney...  
  
After an hour, or two, or three; Bridgette Vaughn left the hospital glad to know that her son was safe, and glad to know that he was in loving arms.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
And, just remember to take your medicine to avoid infection, and don't drive, do vigorous activity, or operate heavy machinery. See you back in four weeks. The doctor handed Sydney Vaughn's medication and she pushed him in his wheelchair out of the hospital.  
  
Free at last! Vaughn smiled at Syd. Sweet fresh air, how I missed you. Sydney giggled at him. Vaughn had been in the hospital for nearly two weeks, and it was about time for him to be let out. Many of the agents didn't think he would be kept there as long as he was, but they just wanted to see him get better. Sydney wheeled him to her car and helped him inside. When she sat down in the driver's seat, he said, Whoa, do you realize something?  
  
  
  
This is the first time we are in outside in pubic together and no one will try to kill us.  
  
Sydney's body froze, but turned her head. You're right... She leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss. First time we could do that in public too.  
  
Vaughn grinned and put his arm around her as she backed out of her parking spot. So, are we going to my apartment – together – in broad daylight?  
  
Sydney exclaimed, followed by a sigh of relief.   
  
She finally pulled into the parking lot at Vaughn's apartment complex and parked near the entrance. She wheeled Vaughn inside.  
  
I can't wait to see Donovan. Is that weird? For me to miss my dog that much?  
  
Syd rolled her eyes and laughed as she opened the door for him. They found several people inside surprising him.  
  
Wow, I get a welcome home party? You guys really shouldn't have, Vaughn said, grinning ear to ear.  
  
Yeah, well, it was the least we could do, said Weiss, helping him inside. Vaughn found a banner hanging over the opening to the kitchen that read Welcome home Vaughn.' He also noticed Marshall Flinkman and Marcus Dixon standing a short distance away from the group talking with Sydney. She directed them over where he sat.  
  
Marshall, Dixon; this is Agent Michael Vaughn.  
  
Each shook Vaughn's hand. It's nice to finally meet you guys in person, he said.  
  
Nice to meet you too, said Dixon. Sydney's been talking about you quite a bit, recently.  
  
Actually a lot, since now you guys can really talk to each other, and she can tell us cause... we work for the CIA now, said Marshall. Anyway, it's good to meet you.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Much later, after all the people had left, Vaughn and Sydney were sitting comfortably in bed watching an old movie.  
  
He's already got a decorator, _I'm_ the agent, Sydney said along with the movie.  
  
Uh, Syd, speaking of agents...  
  
What, Michael?  
  
Are you going to stay in the CIA now that SD-6 is gone?  
  
Sydney was silent for a while in thought. Vaughn ignored the loud party noises that occurred in the movie while waiting for her to speak. Finally Sydney sighed. I really don't know. I mean, part of me feels that I have a duty to stay and find Sark, or figure out what Sloane meant. But, I also want to pursue my teaching career. I worked so hard for it, and now I finally have it, and I almost don't want it. Is that wrong?  
  
No, not at all. When you set your mind on something, you don't give in. And you set your mind on getting Sloane and Sark in prison. I don't blame you for wanting to find Sark. If I was in your position I probably would too. He noticed Sydney's frustrated train of thought in her eyes. Really, let's not think about it now. Let's just enjoy the movie. Sydney kissed him lightly on his forehead and turned back to her movie watching position. Hey, why aren't you kissing me on my lips anymore? he asked a moment later, giving her a pouty face.  
  
she blushed slightly, I don't want it to lead to... vigorous activity.  
  
Vaughn chuckled. But I miss it.  
  
Sydney shut the movie off and turned to face him. Just a little kiss. I'm not going to be the person who ruins your recovery! She leaned forward and let her lips brush across his own. It was complete heaven for Vaughn at the moment.  
  
Finally Sydney pulled away slowly. Thank-you very much. That was _much_ needed, Vaughn said. Syd hugged him tightly as she turned the movie back on. She fell asleep just before the movie ended when Audrey Hepburn and George Peppard were kissing in the rain.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Do you see her yet? Vaughn asked eagerly into his cell phone.  
  
Yeah, she's coming around the corner with Francie... And they just entered another store, replied Eric Weiss from the other end.  
  
Thanks for following Syd around for me. I just want to make sure I have enough time to get ready. By the way, you overfed my dog while I was in the hospital.  
  
I did not!  
  
Yes you did. Now he's fat and lazy.  
  
Sorry to break it to you, but he was fat and lazy before, Vaughn could hear Weiss laughing at himself.   
  
Vaughn had only been home for a few days. Sydney had continually told him to stay in bed, which Vaughn couldn't stand to do all day. Though tonight, however, he would ignore Sydney's pleas.   
  
Everything is going to be so perfect! Vaughn grinned as he was still talking to Eric. He walked (yes, walked, though that was another thing that Sydney was against him doing) himself into the kitchen and checked on the food. Food is good, my clothes... well they suck, ring, he felt in his pocket, check. Do you think I should attempt a suit at this point? Are they still in that store? What if they come back too early? What if –  
  
Calm down. Everything will work out perfectly, you'll see, Weiss said to comfort him. And I'd say go for the suit.  
  
It better be perfect. Ok, well I'll go change into a suit and you can give me a call when they're leaving.  
  
Ok, bye, Vaughn went to hang up the phone, Wait, wait Mike, they're leaving now.  
  
Vaughn barely heard him yelling. What,_ now_?!  
  
No, I'm just kidding. YES, NOW!  
  
Oh shit, oh shit... I got to go! he quickly ended his phone conversation and walked into his bedroom. He was careful not to run so he wouldn't hurt his heart. He wished he could hurry, though. He tried to calmly change, but he was worried that Sydney would come home too soon. Before he knew it, he had his suit on and he was taking the food out of the oven and setting in on the table.  
  
He had just lit two candles on the table as Sydney walked in the door carrying many shopping bags.  
  
Mike, what are you doing out of bed? I... she set her bags down and looked at the beautiful dinner he had made. Vaughn, this looks wonderful. She stepped forward and hugged him tightly. And look at you, all dressed up. Don't you look handsome. Vaughn stroked her back lovingly. She pulled back so she could look into his eyes. No, no, you aren't handsome... you're gorgeous.   
  
Vaughn didn't lose her gaze. Come on. Let's eat. We have some important things to talk about.  
  
Do we? Syd asked as she raised her eyebrows.  
  
Well, I have some important things to talk about. He led Sydney closer to the table and helped her in her seat before sitting in his own. Vaughn wanted to wait until they were done eating before he brought up his important matters, so he began with some small talk. Did you have fun with Francie today?  
  
Yeah. It was great! I haven't seen her in so long, especially with me being in the hospital with you, and now me kind of moving in here. She smiled.  
  
Have you told her about SD-6 and the CIA yet?  
  
Syd frowned slightly. I'm not sure if I want to just yet. Suddenly she smirked. Will has a girlfriend. They continued to chat idly and banter for a while longer until they both had finished eating. Michael, that was delicious. You really didn't have to do this, though.  
  
Yes I did. And now for dessert!   
  
Sydney grinned, but said, You know how I love dessert, but I'm stuffed.  
  
Don't worry, it's not exactly that kind of dessert. Sydney looked at him, confused. Just as he took hold of her hand, the phone began to ring. Sydney started to get, but Vaughn stopped her. Wait. Let the machine get it. She sat back down and gripped his hand tighter.  
Syd, ever since you first walked into the CIA, I felt a connection to you. Sure, it took us a couple of years and a mission to admit our love, but we made it. Even though protocol didn't allow us to be together, we made it. Now after all the secrecy is done, we have nothing to lose. I love you, Sydney, more than anything in the world. And nothing can change that; or ever will change that. So I ask you, he reached for his pocket just as he lowered onto one knee. He opened up a familiar velvet box revealing a diamond ring to Sydney. The candlelight reflected off of it, scattering it about the room, and causing Sydney's face to glow.   
  
Will you marry me, Sydney Bristow?  
  
The answering machine beeped' and then the message began to record. It was Weiss.  
  
Vaughn, Vaughn, pick up! I know you're busy... but Sydney needs to get down here now, there's an emergency!  
  
Sydney looked back and forth between the phone and Vaughn before whispering, To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A/N: IS ANYONE ELSE AS TICKED OFF AS I AM ABOUT THE SEASON FINALE?!?! I was sooo mad at Vaughn. Maybe JJ Abrams is just playing with us and she is just having a strange/evil dream... Though probably not (sadly). I don't think I can wait nearly 5 months for season 3.  
  
Anywho- Yeah I know this one was filled with a lot of fluff. But the last chapter was so dramatic that this one needed to be fluffy. And the movie they were watching was _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, one of my faves. I don't own it, by the way. And as for Vaughn's mom, I read that in real life his mom was American, though I don't know about on the show. Plus, I don't know any French. Until Part II!  
~Whitelighter Enchantress  
  
  
  
  



	11. Prior Engagements, Part II

Chapter 11: Prior Engagements, Part II  
  


A/n: Muchas gracias for reviewing/ e-mailing me!! Really, it makes me soooo happy when I get reviews. I'm nearly to fifty! SO excited. That's like a milestone. I should buy myself something in celebration when I hit it. Or maybe I'll just go hunting for a new Vaughn pic. Sexy... Anyway, I want to warn you in advance that Sydney has a swearing fit later in this chapter. And I'm pretty sure that is how she would react to the person she is swearing at, so I don't think it's out of character. This one turned out to be a lot longer than I expected... Probably because I added some flashbacks (gotta love them).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias. But if I owned Vaughn I would not marry him off like some other crazy person did (cough, JJ Abrams, cough!).  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
As reluctant as she was to leave Vaughn's apartment, she had to know what the big emergency was. As she slammed the door to her car shut and drove away, tears formed in her eyes, but didn't fall. Why did she just leave her Michael in the midst of his question. It wasn't just any old question, after all. It was *THE* question. The one she would have been asked if he hadn't been shot that night. The one at which she should have shouted yes, thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him silly. The one that they should be calling people about and telling them the great news.   
  
But no. She had to stupidly say To be continued' and walk out the door.   
  
_God, Vaughn must feel awful_, she thought. _Why? WHY? Why did I have to be so stubborn sometimes? He went through all this trouble just for me, and I walk out the door. Maybe I should call him on his cell phone and tell him... No. I can't do that over the phone._ She tried to shake her head of these thoughts, though she felt horrible for just leaving Vaughn hanging.  
  
She parked her car and stepped out into the cool, humid air. The fall weather was just beginning, though warm breezes still filled the atmosphere. She quickly and neatly pulled her hair back into a ponytail and began to jog out towards Headquarters. Even as she jogged, however, she felt anger at herself growing. _Really, why did do that to him?  
  
_She dropped a quarter into the cup that the fake homeless man held out to her and she continued to run past him. He signaled to Headquarters to let her in. She soon came to the phone booth and plugged in the numbers. Next she entered through the door and found Weiss waiting there for her.  
  
He had a look of sorrow on his face. I'm really sorry that I interrupted dinner with Vaughn and everything. I don't know exactly how far he got but...  
  
Sydney cast a quick glance to the ground. So Eric had been following her around today with Francie. She had a feeling he was trailing her, but now she was sure that he knew of Vaughn's intentions. He got as far as he needed to go. It was me who didn't get far enough. Eric looked confused, but Sydney did not want him asking right now. So what's up?  
  
Follow me, he said all too abruptly before leading her into the heart of the CIA. There were many people rushing around, and screaming on phones. She saw Dixon deep in thought staring at his computer screen writing down notes now and then. She saw Marshall typing away at his computer.  
  
Director Kendall walked up to Sydney. Agent Bristow, there's been a complication while your father was on a mission –  
  
Sydney was roaring with questions immediately. What do you mean? Is he all right? Where is he?  
  
Kendall sighed briefly. Your father was intercepted by an unknown source. We are currently unaware of his location.  
  
The color began to drain from Sydney's face. Sure, she hadn't had the best relationship with her father, despite the fact that she loved him. How could he be gone, just like that?  
  
Kendall attempted to give her a reassuring look. We're doing everything in our power to find him. All she could do was give a gentle nod. He walked away briskly to supervise elsewhere.   
  
Sydney spotted her father's desk and made her way over to his desk. She collapsed in his chair, and covered her face with her hands in despair. she softly mumbled to no one.   
  
_Everything is just so screwed up right now_, she thought. _Could this day get any worse?_  
  
Uh, Syd? a nervous voice came from behind her. She turned her head and found Weiss. Kendall has something he wants you to do – to help find your father – but I don't know if you'll want to do it.  
  
I'll do anything, she said sincerely.  
  
He wants you to go talk with your mother.  
  
She immediately closed her eyes and tried to find any strength left in her. She tightly gripped the arm of the chair and stood up. _Guess I spoke to soon... It could get worse. _I'll talk to her. Even after her mother's recovery, Sydney wasn't too comfortable around her. She often found herself arguing with her; an event she had missed as a teenager that was coming back to haunt her now.  
  
Weiss raised his eyebrows and said, Ok, well I still have work to do. Are you sure you'll be all right?  
  
she said, though she didn't quite believe it herself. But I have a question first. Weiss nodded. How do they know he was intercepted?  
  
The mission was yesterday morning. He hasn't made any contact to us, and we haven't been able to contact him. Sydney nodded solemnly in acknowledgment. Just as Weiss turned to walk away, Sydney swore she saw an idea forming in his head. She thought nothing of it and prepared to go talk with her mother.  
  
Meandering aimlessly though the busy hallways, she finally found herself waiting for the barred gates to open then close, sealing her and Irina Derevko off from the rest of the world, or so it seemed. She didn't even notice when she passed by the prison cell of Arvin Sloane.  
  
her mother said before turning around, letting her instinct take over. She turned and found her usual brazen daughter looking frail and scared. What's the matter, is something wrong?  
  
Sydney drew in a deep breath. Dad was on a mission earlier. Simple, nothing much. Not too risky. Though something went wrong, and he was kidnapped. Irina's face showed sudden sympathy. We don't know where he is, or who has him, she added shakily, but we have to find him.  
  
Do you have any idea who could have him? Irina was silent for a while, and Sydney grew more impatient as the seconds passed. Do you know anything?! she shouted.  
  
Nothing. I know nothing. Were those tears beginning to well in her mother's eyes? I haven't been in contact with anyone else but you, or your father, or Kendall, or anyone else from the CIA. I don't know what's been going on with the world, or with you, or with any of the people I used to be associated with. I've been here. So if you think I know who it could be, then you would think that I've been disloyal to the CIA. Is that what you think, Sydney?  
  
Sydney stepped back away from the glass, frightened by her mother's explosion. No, that's not what I think at all. I...  
  
I wouldn't keep it from you if I knew where he was!  
  
I know! Sydney finally shouted back at her mother. Irina looked back at her daughter, shocked. _I know? How do I know? _I'm scared, Mom.  
  
Then and there, Sydney leaned her forehead on the glass and cried, letting out everything she had held in for that day. Vaughn, then her father. Irina could only place her hand on the cold glass and reminisce in the days when she could hold her daughter lovingly, in comfort. She used to make all of Sydney's problems go away. Now all she could do was lay her hand across glass. Was there something she could say that would help? Irina bit her lip as her daughter let her emotions get the better of her.  
  
He has to come back, Sydney managed to whisper. He can't leave me now.  
  
Irina had never wished so hard in recent months that she could hold her daughter once more. A few tears trickled down her cheek. You may not believe me, and your father certainly wouldn't believe me, but I truly did love him. Sydney looked up at her mother as her tears began to ease. As much as the KGB didn't want me to fall in love with him, I did. And as much as they didn't want me to have you, I did. More quietly she added, And as much as I didn't want to leave you, I did. Sydney looked deep into her mother's eyes as she pondered where this conversation was going. Irina's eyes averted away momentarily, but returned Sydney's gaze with strong hope. I came back. Jack will too.  
  
Sydney wanted to ask how she knew; how she looked so sure; how she could stare straight into Sydney's eyes and tell her that wholeheartedly. I wish I believed you, but I don't think he's coming back. Why did Irina look so sure? Could she know something? No, she was only looking strong for Sydney's sake. Now Sydney saw the fear slowly creeping into her mother's eyes.  
  
Irina set her hand along the glass, and Sydney let her hand fit over it, covering Irina's fingers with her own, only letting the glass separate them. She didn't even notice the footsteps that lingered nearer. Finally she felt a tap at her shoulder.  
  
  
  
Sydney turned her head and found Vaughn standing behind her, still in his suit. Hey... did you drive here? You aren't supposed to drive, and –  
  
Syd. Please, he raised his hand into the air to plead for her to stop. Weiss called me back and told me what happened. I'm sorry. Sydney let her eyes wander up to his green ones. She saw sorrow, and hurt. She had caused that hurt. The guilt suddenly washed over her body like a wave to the shore.  
  
She wanted to make his pain go away. Vaughn, I want to answer you now, but... but I - I just, I can't right now. Tears threatened to spill again and Vaughn rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug. He stroked her back lovingly as she leaned her head on his muscular shoulder.  
  
I don't need an answer, Syd. I'll wait. Vaughn sighed silently as he realized that he stood just outside of Irina Derevko's cell. Sydney lifted her head off his shoulder and tried to give him a smile. So, do you have any information? he asked, casting a glance to Irina.  
  
No, not yet, said Sydney oppressively.  
  
Maybe you should try talking to Sloane, he suggested, though hesitantly.  
  
Sydney didn't even answer him. She was already through the barred gates racing to the glass in front of Sloane's cell. _Wow_, he thought. He had thought she wouldn't want to speak with him ever again. However, this was a rare circumstance, and Sloane may really know something. Vaughn began to leave and stand with Sydney.  
  
What question was she talking about? Irina asked almost as an afterthought when Vaughn waited for the barred gate.  
  
Irina thought he didn't hear her, but just as he walked away he said, You don't deserve to know.  
  
He found Sydney pounding her fists angrily against the glass. What do you know!?! Tell me now! The fire in her eyes reflected off the glass, Vaughn noticed. He then saw Sloane smiling smugly from his bench.  
  
What are you talking about, Sydney? he asked, calm as could be.  
  
Sydney erupted at that moment. You know damn well what I'm talking about! Now where is my father?!  
  
Vaughn wanted to rip that smug grin off his face, and he was sure Sydney would have been glad to do it for him. Oh, Jack? I don't know, why don't you ask Mr. Sark?  
  
Suddenly the words that Sloane said to Sydney the day they took down SD-6 replayed in her head...  
  
_You watch out, Sydney, because you don't know what's coming.  
  
_She slammed her clenched fists against the glass. What are you doing to him!?!  
  
Sloane simply laughed. So naive... And to think, Sydney, I always thought of you as my daughter.  
  
Shut the hell up! Now tell me where he is!  
  
I told you, ask Sark.  
  
Sydney made a quick move towards the door to Sloane's cell, but Vaughn grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her back. Even though he wished she could go in Sloane's cell and beat the answer out of him, he knew she couldn't. Let go of me, Vaughn, Sydney said through gritted teeth.  
  
he replied defiantly. Sydney's body was shaking beneath his grip. She turned her neck to look back into his eyes, hoping he'd change his mind. Instead, Vaughn saw the rage she felt, and continued to hold her tightly. She, however, melted at his strong gaze. He began to carry her away, though she struggled at his movement.  
  
You will tell us, you son of a bitch, she spat at Sloane before she finally collapsed completely in Vaughn's arms. He carried her all the way back to his office, despite disapproving stares from other agents and worried looks from Weiss, Dixon, and Marshall in particular. He finally sat her down in his chair and went back to shut the door. He came back and squatted down on the ground next to her.  
  
You want to talk? he asked her quietly.  
  
At first she didn't answer, and Vaughn sighed and put his hand reassuringly on her knee. She scared him half to death when she broke out in a small laughing fit. Why is it that bad luck always comes in threes? He wasn't sure if this question was rhetorical, so he remained silent. First you were shot, then your proposal was interrupted, now my dad is missing. At least we know things can only get better from here. He looked deeply into her eyes and saw that she only believed herself halfheartedly. She finally returned his gaze. If you don't mind, Michael, could I just be alone for a while?  
  
He nodded, gave her a light kiss on her forehead, and walked out the door. When he closed it behind him, he leaned against it and rubbed his temples. After a few seconds he realized that he should tell Kendall that they know Jack was with Sark, wherever that might be.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Jack Bristow felt a sharp, painful twinge in his shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes. He went to rub his eyes, but found his wrists, ankles, and abdomen were all strapped tightly the his chair. A small groan escaped as she yearned to rub his sore shoulder. Now he was fully awake, and he slowly speculated his surroundings. He was in a miniscule windowless room, with one flickering florescent light. The air smelled dank and musky, and made Jack feel dizzy. But worst of all, Jack found he was attached to machines of all sorts, all of which he assumed would be and may have already been used as torture devices. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
His disturbing thoughts were broken when he heard the noise of the doorknob twist. The light brown door on the other side of the small room opened with squeaky hinges, though no one appeared in the doorway. He sighed heavily, as had expected someone to appear so he may get an idea of where he was... Or let alone who had him.  
  
He pulled away from the chair as much as he could, struggling against the thick leather strap at his chest. He only managed to pull away a few centimeters. As the strap seemed to become tighter, he dropped the idea of catching a glimpse outside the room. All he had seen was an empty, windowless hallway with yellow dingy walls.  
  
The cell phone at his hip vibrated. Immediately out of instinct he tried to lift his hand to it, yet another strap would not permit him to. He glanced at his watch nervously. How long had he been here? He could barely recollect how he got to where he was. He was on his mission in Los Angeles in the morning, which he had completed. Wait, _did_ he complete it? Now everything was too fuzzy to recall. The last thing he remembered...   
  
~Flashback~  
  
He took a seat in the thin, metal-framed chair across the table from Harold Belinski; whom he would soon be pumping information out of. Mr. Belinski sat with his toe nervously tapping in a steady stream on the ground. His round glasses were slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose, and he quickly brushed a longer strand of gray hair out of his eyes. He believed he was meeting with a Mr. Reginald Montgomery, whom would be selling him airplane parts.  
  
Do you prefer three blade propellers, or two, Mr. Belinski? Jack asked him casually, sipping his wine. The restaurant his had decided to meet at was shabby, he thought, and served bitter wine. But he was playing a man without such a refined taste as Jack had, so he acted along. Though, may I add, I find my selection of three blades more appealing. I brought some in the back of my truck, if you would like to see.  
  
Mr. Belinski pushed his glasses up his nose. Yes, I p-prefer th-three blade propellers, he managed to stutter. May I s-see them? Little did he know, he wouldn't be looking at three blade propellers; Jack would be pushing him for information on Sark's whereabouts.  
  
Jack pretended to look excited by Mr. Belinski's decision. Follow me, sir, he whispered kindly as he stood up from his seat, and proceeded to lead him outside. Just as he was leaving, a young blonde waiter caught his eye. He seemed vaguely familiar... though he never got a proper view of his face.  
  
Once finding a tall SUV and walking behind it – out of view – he slammed Belinski against the car. You know very well that I'm not trying to sell you any three blade propellers, he hissed as he pushed the small man to the car door.  
  
Suddenly, Jack found it strange that Belinski would be smiling at a time like this, but he was, however. He heard fast-paced footsteps behind him, and suddenly a blonde someone in a waiter's uniform punched his face. The last glimpse of anything before he hit the ground, was indeed Sark.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Of course, it had been Sark, though at the time he hadn't made any connection with him. Damn! If only he knew where he was, and could contact the CIA. However, there was no way he could get to his phone. Suddenly, the florescent light above flickered out, leaving Jack alone in the darkness.  
  
For a moment he could hear the shuffling of feet outside in the corridor. Then there was a deafening silence. Again, he felt the vibrate of his cell phone.   
  
The door slammed shut, causing a quick thrust of air to flow Jack's way. Still, he couldn't see anybody. The light blinked quickly, though Jack had his face turned away form the door, quite stupidly, he later thought. The light blinked again, several times closely together, making the effect of a strobe light though only lasting a few seconds.  
  
Yes, there was another person in the room with him.  
  
It was only another second before the light fully returned, though slightly dimmer, Jack noticed. His eyes immediately turned to see his supposed capture. The other man was fiddling at one of the torture machines with his back turned. He noticed the unmistakable messy blonde hair...  
  
Sark turned to Jack with an amazingly evil grin. Agent Bristow, how nice of you to join me! he toyed with Jack. His fists clenched into tight balls as his wrists were restrained.  
  
What do you want, Sark? he hissed. A cold sweat dripped down his temple, running over a bloody gash that Jack just now noticed. He held in his grimace, careful not to show any emotion to Sark. Whatever it is, I won't say anything.  
  
Sark raised his eyebrow cunningly. You've always been rather straightforward, haven't you? he chuckled to himself. Always been delegating all your life, have you? We'll see if you don't say anything... He walked to the machine he had previously been puttering with. He flipped a switch.  
  
A jolt of electricity surged through Jack's body. He couldn't contain his emotions anymore, and he grimaced in pain.  
  
Sark said, tell me all you can about Project Christmas!  
  
Jack panted, but clearly shouted the single word, A stronger jolt seared his body.  
  
Wouldn't you like to rethink that never' now? Sark seemed to be enjoying watching people suffer. In fact, that was half the reason he became a bad guy, after all. Sark noticed Jack's cell phone still attached to his side. Quickly he snatched it into his fingers. Let's just see who's been calling you, shall we? He pressed the buttons, which he noticed Jack was already reacting angrily. A vein in his forehead was slowly bulging.  
  
Sark listened to the first message.  
  
Hello Agent Bristow, this is your assistant, Ms. Lowell. Your meeting with Director Devlin has been changed from noon to two o'clock.  
  
Nothing of any importance to Sark. He waited for the next one.  
  
Agent Bristow... an irritated Kendall announced, I don't know where you are, but you're late for a meeting with me.  
  
Again, he waited for the next one.  
  
Jack, get your ass down here! Kendall ordered.  
  
Sark chuckled lightly as this one. Jack shot him a threatening look, though Sark took no precaution.  
  
Agent Bristow? Everyone's really worried here... I don't know why you aren't picking up your cell phone, but Sydney's not doing well. You've been gone too long, sir, Vaughn's uneasy voice rang into Sark's ear. As soon as you get this message, I suggest you call her.  
  
the next one came on. Sark listened intently to the voice of Sydney Bristow. Dad, no one knows where you are. I'm sure Sark has you. _No surprise there_, thought Sark. I'm really worried about you, so please, please call me back if you get this. Sark could hear the fear in her voice. Sydney's was the last of the messages.  
  
Hm, Jack. It seems a lot of people are worried about you. Especially that daughter of yours... She's awfully pretty –  
  
Don't you dare touch my daughter! he shouted back, anger undoubtedly showing on his face.  
  
Then tell me about Project Christmas!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sydney, Weiss, Vaughn, Dixon, and Marshall all sat together at one table, each slowly sipping their fourth or fifth cups of coffee in silence.  
  
Sydney slammed her empty paper cup into the table. We've been here six hours! I want to know something. Everyone gave her a consoling look, though she took no notice. It's well past one A.M. Agh! I just wish we could get some information.  
  
Vaughn rubbed his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. I'll ask Kendall if we can go home and get some sleep. I'm sure if they hear anything they'll contact you first. Sydney's sleep depriven eyes looked up into his drowsy green ones. She nodded faintly.  
  
Vaughn walked away to go find Kendall, and Marshall stood up and stretched his arms into the air, thrashing them about violently. Suddenly his mouth started racing wildly. Should I go do something at my computer? Because I really feel that I should be there. I mean, what if I get an e-mail or I find a bug, or some crazy idiot tries to hack me, or what if the CIA gets infiltrated, or a bomb goes off, or a hurricane –  
  
Marshall continued to babble on. Weiss leaned towards Dixon. So this is Marshall on caffeine?  
  
– or a Ghostbusters type deal with the giant marshmallow man (*sound effect*), or a real live Harry Potter is born, or –  
  
  
  
Vaughn finally returned. Syd, Kendall say it's all right if you want to go home. She nodded. Ok, come on, I'll drive you.  
  
No, no, you aren't supposed to drive, she said, standing up and trudging to the door.  
  
Vaughn smiled wearily at her. You're exhausted. I'm driving.  
  
She first looked at him with disapproval, but found it too exhausting to fight him – let alone drive. (A/N: When they left Marshall was still going, hehe!)  
  
When they reached Vaughn's apartment, Sydney immediately toppled onto the bed, and fell asleep with all her clothes and shoes still on.  
  
Though Vaughn was exhausted, he couldn't help but watch Sydney. He sat on the bed next to her and stroked her silky hair. _This day had to be emotionally draining for her,_ he thought. He wished he could make it so her father had never been kidnapped. He wished that he they could have celebrated their engagement, instead of postponing it as if it were a soccer game called off on bad weather. He wished that Sloane hadn't ruined her life. He wished that her mother had been there for her childhood. He wished that Irina hadn't murdered his father. He wished now that they could find Jack safely.   
  
He wished so many things, that he indeed fell asleep wishing. Though just before drifting off to sleep, he slipped the small velvet box out of his pocket and onto the bedside table.  
  
Sydney awoke the next morning with sun shining too brightly in her eyes. She groaned and rolled so her back faced the window. When she reached to find Vaughn, she found a pillow and opened her eyes. Vaughn was not there anymore. She looked at the clock. 10:45. Vaughn must have convinced Kendall to let her stay home.  
  
Already she noticed a headache beginning in her temple. She massaged it gently and she noticed a piece of paper sitting on the table, along with the small velvet box.  
  
Sydney froze as she saw it. Immediately her headache began to worsen. There was the box, sitting on the table haunting her. She was sure Vaughn hadn't meant to haunt her with it, but he had put it there, and it was haunting her. Finally, with trembling fingers, she reached or the paper, carefully trying not to touch the box, as if it were poison to the touch.  
  
The folded paper had Syd' written on the outside. She opened it fully and began to read.  
  
_Syd- I'm sorry, I had to leave early. Kendall wanted me down at HQ. I didn't want to wake you. There isn't any new information on your father, only that we have confirmed that he's in Sark's custody._  
  
Sydney swore mentally, though she knew it was true when Sloane told her.  
  
_Don't worry, we're going to find your dad soon. We'll talk when I get back – you don't need to come in to work today. Just wanted to say that I love you.  
~Michael_  
  
She smiled genially at his his last sentence and folded the note back up, setting it on the table. She tried to ignore the haunting velvet box as she got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.  
  
Her brain was still in shambles from last night's activities, so she only made herself a bowl of Cheerios. Just after she poured the milk, the phone rang. She ran immediately to pick it up.   
  
  
  
Sydney almost dropped the phone; it was her father. Dad! Oh my gosh, where are you?  
  
I'm at home... but I don't have any idea how I could have gotten here.  
  
Call headquarters; I'm coming over now. She hung up and ran into the bedroom to change into some new clothes.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Jack opened the front door to find his daughter standing outside. Sydney first stood frozen as she took in his sight. He looked like a train wreck. His usually neatly kept gray hair was sitting disorderly on his head. His right eye was swollen, and a bloody cut lined his eye from the center of his forehead down his temple, ending next to his eye high on his cheek bone. His left hand seemed to be twitching as it released the doorknob.  
  
At once Sydney rushed into his arms and hugged her father tightly. Jack fully embraced his daughter; something he hadn't done since she was six. He shakily brought his hand up and stroked her hair. Suddenly his mind raced with memories of many of these hugs when Syd was a little girl, mostly when Laura was alive.  
  
Sydney finally pulled away. Was it Sark? Jack nodded faintly.  
  
A... government issued car will, will be here to pick me up, soon, he told her slowly. Sydney grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. He had a slight gimp. She continued to cling onto his hand, allowing Jack to find comfort in it.  
  
Dad, what do you remember?  
  
He paused, then turned his head to look at Sydney, but kept his eyes focused on the floor. He told her about his meeting with Harold Belinski, and how Sark had knocked him out and taken him prisoner. He told her about how he was locked in the tiny room where Sark tortured him for information. He didn't get anything out of me.  
  
What information did he want? Jack remained silent.   
  
He had purposely left the Project Christmas part out. He knew how she felt about it, and he didn't want to remind her of it. He wanted information on Project Christmas, he mumbled reluctantly, rubbing his sore shoulder. Syd's eyes closed just as three CIA men entered Jack's house. They assisted him to the car, where he would soon arrive at HQ.  
  
I'll meet you there, Dad, Sydney told him before his head disappeared behind the car door.  
  
When Sydney reached HQ, she ran through the building in search of Vaughn. She found him in his office, with the phone in his hand.  
  
I was just about to call you – they found your dad, he said, putting the phone down.  
  
I know. He gave her a confused look. He called me before he called HQ.  
  
Vaughn nodded. Come on, he's in hypno-regression right now. Just to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything. She followed Vaughn to a familiar wing of the CIA. The last time she had been here, however, she was recalling her memory of Project Christmas.  
  
Sydney looked through the glass at her father hooked up to wires. It looked like they just finished. She walked out to see him   
  
He looked relieved. Sark... he threatened to hurt you if I didn't talk.  
  
Sh, it's ok, Dad. Sydney had very few memories of comforting her dad.  
  
He went on to tell her all that he hadn't told her yet, except how he had gotten back to his house. I remember blacking out, then waking up in my bed. Maybe he moved me there, or perhaps it was Belinski... I wouldn't know, I was unconscious then.   
  
Sydney pulled him in for another hug. _Wow, two hugs in one day, that has to be a record_, she thought. _But he definitely deserves it. _ The important thing is that you're safe now, she reminded him.  
  
But now the question is, why did Sark want information on Project Christmas?  
  
Sydney watched Vaughn walk over to them. I don't know...  
  
Kendall and Devlin want to see you, then you'll need a physical examination, Vaughn told Jack. Jack stood up slowly and limped off to meet the two directors. Vaughn could see it was hard for Sydney to see her father in pain, but she still managed to smile at him. Kendall said since we were up so late last night, we get the rest of the day off. Wonder what made him so happy...  
  
Also besides the fact that it's Sunday? Vaughn smiled, embarrassed.  
  
So you ready to go home and... talk? he asked. She knew very well what they would talk about: the proposal.  
  
Yeah, but there's something I want to do first. We'll take my car.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vaughn watched her step out of the car into the chilly afternoon air (A/N: and when I say car, I mean the camera zooming in the Ford Focus' part). He had asked if she wanted him to go with her, but she politely replied this was something she needed to do alone. He was surprised that she held together this well after a long night. Her father would return to mint condition, though. And this was Sydney; who continued to surprise him.  
  
His mind suddenly returned to just before she left his apartment last night – right when she was going to answer him. He'd give anything for her answer. He sighed to himself as he watched Sydney kneel down to the ground, in front of her destination.  
  
He continued to watch Sydney before shaking his head in disbelief. He thought back to when he first felt a strong attraction to her, and he never would have seen this coming. It was hard for him to believe that SD-6 was gone and he and Sydney had the rest of their lives together (or so he hoped). He remembered back to a day when he was asking Eric for relationship advice...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Vaughn sat distractedly playing with his pen. It was the kind that when you pushed the button on the top, the ink part clicked in and out. He began to click the pen non stop. Click, click, click; click, click, click. Weiss suddenly snuck up from behind him and grabbed the pen from his reach.  
  
Whoa, what's up? he asked Vaughn.  
  
What do you mean? Vaughn asked, trying to grab for his pen. Weiss held it out of reach.  
  
You've been completely distracted all day long. He paused. There's a girl, isn't there? Vaughn stopped grabbing for the pen and averted his eyes to the papers in front of him on the desk. Weiss grinned like a gossiping school girl. I knew it! Who is she, do I know her?  
  
Vaughn rolled his eyes. It doesn't matter. It wouldn't work out between us. I don't even think she'd go for me.  
  
Weiss sat down across from him. No, really, who is she?  
  
Like I said, it really doesn't matter because –  
  
Yeah, yeah, it wouldn't work out. I've heard it. And frankly I don't believe it. You don't know it won't work out until you go for it.  
  
Vaughn hushed his voice. I can't exactly go for it' either. Weiss gave him a confused look. It's this thing called protocol.  
  
Weiss smiled quite smugly. It's Sydney isn't it?  
  
Vaughn closed his eyes and whispered sharply, Damn protocol. I'm her handler, she's my asset. It just wouldn't work. Vaughn turned in his swivel chair.   
  
But we all know you'd rather _handle_ her _ass_, Weiss added.  
  
What was that? Vaughn turned back.  
  
  
  
~End flashback~  
  
And not in a million years would he have imagined what it felt like to be loved by Sydney Bristow.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A crisp cool air filled her nostrils as she stepped into the cemetery yard. A cold wind brush across the field, causing goose bumps to spike up her arms. She found her way passed the older mossy gravestones to her final destination.  
  
Sydney kneeled in front of the grave of Daniel Hecht.  
  
I know I haven't been in here in a long time, Danny. She used to come to his grave more often, especially after he first died. Lately, however, she hadn't had the time. This was the only place she felt she could talk to Danny. So much has happened... But thank God that Vaughn and my father are all right.  
  
I miss you, Danny, I really do. Has it really been three years since you've been gone? It feels like just yesterday that you were serenading me with show tunes to wake me up. She sighed and looked back at Vaughn's car. She couldn't imagine what he must be feeling right now... Confusion? Anger?   
  
Danny, I have to admit something. When I first started seeing Vaughn I couldn't help but feel guilty. I knew you were dead, but I still loved you – part of me always will love you. But I think it's time that I move on for good. When I'm with Vaughn, I get this incredible feeling of love and happiness. I felt that with you, too, but it's seems that there is more of that with Vaughn, which is why I used to feel guilty. But I don't anymore. I realized that he is the one I'm meant to be with, and I know it in my heart.  
  
I love him, Danny, and I don't care that Sark's still out there. He has a question for me, and I believe he wants his answer now.  
  
She blew a kiss to Danny's grave at walked away finally feeling completely at peace about her relationship with Vaughn. She knew she couldn't answer his question earnestly without letting go of Danny.  
  
Sydney opened the driver's side door and sat inside next to Vaughn.   
  
Vaughn asked, empathy showing in his eyes.  
  
Not quite, Sydney replied. I want you to ask me again. Vaughn furrowed his brow in confusion. Sydney pulled the velvet box out of her pocket and tossed it to him. I decided to bring it last minute.  
  
Is it ok that I don't say the whole speech again? I'm not sure if I can remember it...  
  
Sydney laughed. Just start at the good part.  
  
Vaughn raised his eyebrows quickly. Sydney Bristow, I love you, will you be my wife?  
  
she answered smiling, her face glowing.  
  
Vaughn smiled ear to ear as he slipped the diamond ring on her left ring finger. Sydney fluttered her hand side to side and watched the light reflect off the diamond. She looked back at Vaughn and sighed contentedly while staring senselessly into his green eyes. Instantly she had no control over her body as she was pulled into one of his kisses.   
  
Finally after reluctantly pulling away for air he whispered, So when do you want to get married?  
  
She grinned and whispered seductively back into his ear, Whenever you can start doing vigorous activity.  
  
  
  
A/n: Questions? Comments? Even if you don't have much to say, **Review! **I don't know if I'll update soon or not... I think I need some brain fuel. I know what I want to happen in the future, I just don't know how to go about getting there. Maybe I'll read Alias: Recruited again. Such a great book!!! I suggest it to everyone. (Sadly, no Vaughn in it, however.) Until chapter 12!  
~Whitelighter Enchantress  
  



	12. TOW All the Cliffhangers

Chapter 12: TOW All the Cliffhangers  
  


A/n: Thanks for your reviews, guys!  
Brittany- It really wasn't necessary to review with **6 different names**, but thanks for doing that just to get me over 50... hehe.  
I just want to say that I had fun using a few big words, so I suggest using that highlight - D thing (the Word of the Day at dictionary.com is addicting...). Yeah, I'm insane.  
  
Disclaimer: Alias belongs to JJ Abrams.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Right away Sydney knew that she wanted to go tell Francie and Will, then deal with her father later when he was done with his tests. They were going to call Vaughn's mom later tonight.  
  
Sydney pulled the car into her old familiar driveway and walked with Vaughn up the path to the apartment door. She looked at Vaughn quickly for support. This was going to be some huge news for Francie.  
  
She finally opened the door. Will? Francie? You guys here? I've got something to tell you, Syd hollered as she peaked her head inside.  
  
she heard Francie in the distance, we'll be right there, hun, just let me finish whooping Will's ass at this video game.  
  
She is not whooping my ass! Will retorted.  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes to Vaughn and led him to the couch. This was Vaughn's first visit to her apartment, and he was eagerly inspecting every inch of it. He finally caught Sydney's gaze. Your apartment's great, he whispered, just before coughing.  
  
Are you thirsty, do you need water? Sydney asked, immediately standing up. Francie and Will walked in, a sullen look on Will's face.  
  
I take it Will lost, Syd said, giggling. Francie was raising her eyebrows at Vaughn. Come on, Francie, let's go get Michael some water.  
  
You mean, like, picture-frame guy from the bank, Michael? she whispered. Sydney nodded. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with ice and water. Francie said.  
  
So what?  
  
she nudged her in the arm, You brought him over, there's no need for introductions anymore... what's up? Sydney simply brushed a strand of hair behind her ear when Francie noticed the ring. OH MY GOD! Francie quickly pulled her into a hug, and began screaming more Oh my Gods' in a high-pitched-happy voice.  
  
Sh, sh, Will doesn't know yet, Sydney tried to say.  
  
Francie finally pulled away. Sydney could almost see tears in her eyes. I'm so happy for you, Syd, she smiled.  
  
But wait, Sydney said, that's not all I have to tell you.  
  
Francie gasped. Are you pregnant too?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hey, Mike, Will mumbled as he sat on the leather chair across from Vaughn after the girls went into the kitchen.  
  
Hey, Will. Vaughn hesitated as whether to tell Will about the engagement or not, but he thought Sydney might want to tell him and Francie together. Suddenly a vociferous squeal of delight was heard from the kitchen.   
  
Will looked concerned. What the hell...  
  
Too late – Francie knew. I'm just going to tell you now. Sydney and I are engaged.   
  
A series of emotions played over Will's face. First it was surprise, then a fugacious bit of sadness, then happiness. He shook his hand. You're both very lucky to have found each other.  
  
Sydney and Francie returned to the living room, smiles on both their faces. Francie, I think you better sit down, Sydney said, taking her seat next to Vaughn and grabbing his hand for support. Francie seemed confused, but sat down the the foot rest for the leather chair. I don't work for a bank. Neither does Vaughn.  
  
After many explanations and questions, Francie finally understood all the midnight Joey's Pizza?' calls, the death of Danny, Will's , and the relationship with Vaughn that she had fought for. Sydney was quite impressed by how her best friend could handle all this news. She remembered back to when Will first found out; how she felt fright and relief at the same time. Now she almost felt more relief with Francie. She actually had been worried that Francie would loathe her for lying all these years.  
  
After everyone had calmed down and the excitement of the engagement had worn off (slightly), Will suggested that they go out to an early dinner. He even said he'd invite his girlfriend for Sydney and Vaughn to meet.  
  
Sydney, Francie, and Vaughn arrived at Francie's restaurant and took their usual booth in the back corner. Will went to pick up Tracy, and would come later.  
  
So when was it that Will found out about... all this? Francie asked. Sydney could tell that she was still nervous asking about her old life.  
  
Sydney smiled kindly at her friend. I'm not sure exactly, maybe... two years now.   
  
Francie's eyes widened in shock. Wow. I seriously didn't think he was ever that good at keeping secrets. Guess that goes to show you what I know, she winked.  
  
Suddenly a tense young waiter walked up to Francie and alerted her that there was an emergency in the kitchen. She told Syd and Vaughn that she would be right back, and left with a concerned look. Sydney began to fiddle with her engagement ring, and Vaughn put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
Something the matter? Vaughn asked her, a deep line creasing in his forehead. Was it telling Francie? Because I know that was hard for you.  
  
No, no, it's not that. She sighed. I was just thinking about what our wedding is going to be like. Brides are supposed to plan it with their mothers, but not many brides are under the same circumstances as me. I mean, I don't even know if I want to tell my mother. I don't want to hurt her. And with that said, I'm afraid to tell my father. He didn't want us together in the first place.  
  
Vaughn squeezed her shoulders tighter and gave her a reassuring smile. Try not to think about that now. You know that Jack is going to be delighted for you no matter who I am. You're his little girl, Syd, he just wants you happy and safe. He kissed the top of her head, making her smile – the smile that made Vaughn's heart race and do somersaults. You don't have to tell your mother if you don't want to. Though as much as I hate to admit it, she is your mom and does have a right to know. Not like she'd never find out anyway...  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Well, I don't know. Never mind. Sydney raised her eyebrows in a way that said tell me now or I'll go spy-mode on your ass.' One day, after we're married, you could be, he paused, pregnant, you might go see her and that would definitely call for an explanation. Anyway she'd see your ring first.  
  
Sydney chuckled. You put way too much thought into it for me. She paused.   
  
Vaughn saw Will come in the front door with his mystery girlfriend and replied with, I love you.  
  
Will and Tracy neared the table. Tracy was a short little blonde woman with a tank top on and a pair of old jeans and sandals. She seemed to match perfectly with Will, Sydney thought, and was happy that they fit so well together.   
  
Where's Francie? he asked.  
  
In the kitchen taking care of some emergency, Sydney replied, standing up to greet Tracy. Hi, I'm Sydney, and this is my fiancé, Michael. Oh, how she loved the sound of fiancé.  
  
Tracy Macklem, the short woman replied in a high-pitched but not squeaky voice, shaking both their hands. Sydney took a mental note to do a background check on her, though she doubted she'd find anything. It's nice to meet you. Will talks about his friends _all_ the time.  
  
Will blushed a little. I do not.  
  
Tracy rolled her eyes at him, and everyone sat back down. Just then Francie came back from the kitchen. She looked worried.  
  
Francie, what happened? Sydney immediately asked.  
  
Two of my best chefs got into an argument, and it ended up in more of fist-fight. One of them quit, on the spot and called me a harridan, whatever that means, the other one has a bloody nose. Even a waitress who was picking up some food got pushed into one of the shelves – which came crashing down with all the food on it – and the she twisted her ankle. So now the kitchen is a mess, I'm short _two_ waitresses, and I need to hire another chef. Great...   
  
Everyone swarmed Francie with sympathetic looks and apologies. Why don't we all go help clean the kitchen? Sydney suggested.  
  
Oh, no, guys. I couldn't make you do that on your engagement dinner. We're supposed to be celebrating! Francie exclaimed, waving her hands in the air.  
  
Come on, Francie. The celebrating part doesn't matter. I mean, we can do that anytime. We're here to help you now.  
  
Francie looked at all the faces around the table. I guess. But this is only because I'm short handed!  
  
All five of them got up and walked into the kitchen. Sydney gasped as she took in the scene. Though some waiters who took an early break had helped to clean up a little, the kitchen was an absolute mess. The shelf that the waitress fell into was broken in two, and smashed plates and bits of food were everywhere around it. Bowls, pans, and more food lay disorderly on counters and the floor. A small path of blood traced along the floor to where the chef leaned against the wall holding a napkin to his nose. Blood had stained the front of his usual white shirt.  
  
Oh, Francie, Will said, empathy showing on his face as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. This is going to take a while to clean up. You better close for the day.  
  
Francie stared at the ground and shook her head in disbelief. I'll go tell people who haven't gotten their food yet that they won't be getting it. Ugh! What a nightmare. Francie left to go make the announcement.  
  
Vaughn went to pick up the broken shelf and set in on an empty counter. Sydney found a broom and began to sweep up the broken plates and bits of food into a dust pan held by Tracy. Will mopped up the blood on the floor, then checked on the chef to make sure he was all right.  
  
After twenty minutes or so of cleaning, the kitchen had almost returned to it's normal look.  
  
Really, I can't thank you guys enough, Francie told the group as they sat down in the emptied restaurant. All of the customers who wouldn't be getting food had left, and those who had their food had finished and left. Damn, it's not even five yet. Francie sighed. Hey, why don't I whip up some sundaes for all of us. On the house.  
  
Sounds great! Sydney said, rubbing her hungry stomach. She hadn't had anything to eat since those cups of coffee at one in the morning. She quickly remembered the Cheerios she left on the counter... (A/n: yeah, they'd be pretty grody by now)  
  
So where did you guys meet? Vaughn asked Will and Tracy.  
  
Will looked at Tracy and smiled. Here, actually, he said. We were both at the bar, and we kind of kept looking at each other. She finally mustered up the courage to talk to me. We just went from there. Tracy nodded in remembrance and glanced at the bar quickly.  
  
Vaughn smiled back at them and gripped Sydney's hand. Where did you guys meet? Tracy asked.  
  
Without Tracy knowing, Will's eyes grew wide with worry. We met at work, at the bank, Sydney let the lie roll of her tongue. Something so easy and something she had done so often. And something Tracy would never know the truth about. Tracy simply smiled and nodded. _Good_, Sydney thought.  
  
Ok, guys, five hot fudge sundaes, extra large for Sydney, Francie same out of the kitchen with a tray of ice-cream sundaes.  
  
Yes, extra cherries! Will grinned foolishly as Francie handed him his ice-cream.  
  
Always. What kind of idiot do you think I am? I know you don't like ice-cream unless it has _lots_ of cherries. Will continued to grin as he picked up a cherry and ate it with pleasure.  
  
And the big-ass sundae for Syd, Francie said, handing the biggest sundae to a cheering Sydney. And to match the big-ass sundae, she took a big-ass, cormorant bite of ice-cream, getting some on her nose. Vaughn leaned towards her and lasciviously kissed it off for her. Francie cooed, causing Vaughn and Sydney to separate and laugh.  
  
The five spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's presence and the ice-cream.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Jack Bristow sat the bed that was really a table with a thin foam pad covered in red leather. He buttoned the last button on his shirt and pulled his gray jacket over his shoulders. The tests had been performed, and all he had to do was wait for the results, though he had already been waiting for nearly an hour.  
  
He winced as he lifted his leg onto the He had sprained his left ankle, broken his right collar bone, and gotten stitches on the cut in his forehead. The twitch his left hand had changed to a gentle vibration now and then.  
  
He heard the twist of the door knob and Dixon soon appeared in the room with a wheelchair. Jack looked at him eagerly.   
  
Dixon's face was a stone wall. Much like Jack, he could hide his emotions. It's like you suspected, he canted. The test results prove it. He handed Jack a slip of paper that showed many numbers and percentages. Jack sighed – it was true. This is going to make your recovery very difficult, you know.  
  
I know. But I'm strong, and I've never been sick a day in my life. I can deal with this. Just then Jack's cell phone rang. With a little trouble, he pulled it from his belt and answered it.   
  
Hey, Dad, it's Sydney.  
  
Is something wrong? he immediately asked. Whenever his daughter called him, he always assumed something was wrong (except when she was younger – then he thought it was money).   
  
Oh, no. Sorry to be calling so late, but we talked a little to long to Mrs. Vaughn.  
  
  
  
Michael and I. Where are you? We just tried you at home and you weren't there.  
  
I'm still at Headquarters. They just finished running the tests on me. I've just got a broken bone or two and a sprained ankle, but I should be fine. Dixon shot him an angry look, which Jack guiltily avoided.  
  
  
  
Yes. But don't worry about it. I'll be home soon enough.  
  
Ok. Well, Michael and I have something... rather important to tell you, she said with a hint of hesitancy in her voice. We're engaged.  
  
Sydney grew worried over the silence that resided, though she couldn't see the miniscule smirk that ensconced her father's face. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard him utter, Congratulations. Have you set a date yet?  
  
No, not yet, Sydney told him, her eyes wide with shock, unbeknownst to Jack. But, uh, I'll let you know.  
  
Good. Again, congratulations. See you tomorrow morning. He hung up and let a content look settle on his face. Dixon looked at him with confusion. Sydney and Agent Vaughn are getting married.  
  
Dixon smiled. I wondered when that was going to happen. And you're ok with it?  
  
Jack shrugged. I talked with Sydney shortly after Agent Vaughn was shot. She explained to me about their love. They do truly love each other – you can see that. I know he'll take good care of her. Then, he added more softly, And I can get him fired if he does anything _stupid_.  
  
Dixon's smile slowly turned to a serious note. But you didn't tell her. Jack looked to the floor. Agent Bristow – Jack – I've known you ever since you started working at SD-6. We haven't often worked together, but I know you well enough to know that you used to be very close with your family. I know you hate when you have to keep something from Sydney.  
  
I don't have it in me to tell her.  
  
Dixon paused. This is going to eat at you and burn you up inside until she knows. She has the right to know; she's your daughter, Jack. You have to tell her sooner or later. I know she'll be able to help.  
  
What she doesn't know won't kill her.  
  
But it just may kill you. Jack thought about Dixon's words as he hobbled into the wheelchair. He hated having to use a wheelchair, but he was ordered to use it until further notice. Jack tried to get comfortable in it, and considered the possibility that he may have to use it permanently.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Sydney arrived at Headquarters at promptly eight-thirty in the morning, a cup of coffee in hand. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that she wasn't glowing with bliss. And she truly was feeling happier now than she had in the past year or two. She was engaged to the man of her dreams, she wasn't living a lie, and... did I already mention that she was engaged to Michael Vaughn?  
  
When she got to her desk, she found a file for a new mission, and a request to speak with her mother. She would be going to a place that Sark had been sighted. The CIA knew very well that Sark would no longer be there, but he had a tendency to leave behind a clue as to his next appearance. Sydney's job would be to find that clue and bring it home.  
  
The building in which she and Dixon would be infiltrating was once KGB operated, which explained the request for a visit with her mother. The building was in the city of Saint-Petersburg, Russia, and as a front for the KGB, appeared to be manufacturing facility.  
  
Sydney walked down the quiet halls and soon found herself in front of the cell of Irina Derevko.  
  
her mother greeted her, Good morning. She yawned and stretched out her arms.  
  
I need some information on a building in Saint-Petersburg. It used to be a front for the KGB. Sark was sighted there. She lifted a picture to the glass for Irina to see. Are you familiar with it?  
  
Irina studied it with sheer concentration in her eyes. Yes. I remember it well. They manufactured train parts, correct? Sydney nodded. If Sark was there, he'd want to go to the fourth floor – that was where the KGB was – but it isn't accessible by civilians in the elevator. You'll take the elevator to the fifth floor. Go down the hallway on your right and go through the red steel door. It won't be locked. Irina went on to tell her how to get to the hidden staircase leading to the fourth floor. I highly doubt that anyone will be there. But if you find any trouble, there are hidden passages behind the hanging tapestries.  
  
Sydney smiled at her mom and began fiddling with her ring... _Ring? Oh crap...  
  
_That's a nice ring, Sydney, and if I'm not mistaken it's on a particular finger, Irina said, the corners of her lips turning into a smile.  
  
_Now or never_, Sydney thought. Michael and I are getting married.  
  
Irina smiled genuinely at her daughter. I wish you both a happy marriage. As Irina said this, Sydney could see a sign of sadness in her eyes, for she was remembering her own marriage's unhappy ending. Sydney gave her mom a final smile and stood from her chair to leave. Sydney, wait. There's something I want to give you. Irina removed the diamond earrings from her earlobes and placed them in the velvet box that usually sat by her bed.  
  
Your earrings? Mom –  
  
I want you to have these now. She paused before adding, Will you wear them for me on your wedding day? Irina set them in the box for them to be passed through to Sydney. She picked them up and held the velvet box delicately in her fingers.  
  
I promise, Sydney responded before leaving. She slipped the earrings into her pocket before she got to her desk. She knew wearing these earrings on her wedding day would mean a lot to her mother, especially because she could not be present.  
  
Just then she remembered that she would need to run a background check on Will's girlfriend, that Tracy Macklem. She opened up the file on the computer and typed in Macklem, Tracy.' Before clicking on the file, she saw her father out of the corner of her eye. she asked.  
  
He turned to her in his wheelchair. It was electric, not manual, only because he had no use of his right arm. Hello, Sydney, he said quietly.  
  
Oh, Dad, you said you were fine last night. You should be home, resting!  
  
No, I can't. I've never done well with doing nothing, especially at home, Jack replied, seeing a hurt look on Sydney's face as she remembered her lonely childhood. Besides, I _am_ fine. I'll return to my old self again before you know it. A quick smile flashed on his face before he went back to work.  
  
Sydney turned reluctantly back to her computer. Her father really should be at home resting; he certainly didn't look fine. She clicked on the link for the name Macklem, Tracy.' She began to read about simple things, like D.O.B. 9/05/73,' tonsils removed 1/14/84,' and speeding ticket 8/22/93.' Her eyes scanned down the page until she found –  
  
Oh my God...  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh, so many cliffhangers. Is Sydney pregnant? What happened to Jack? What's up with Tracy? Will Francie find a new cook? Ok, so the last one isn't that important, but still I can count it as a cliffy, can't I? I hoped you guys liked this one. Please **REVIEW! REVIEW LIKE YOU'RE A CRAZY MADMAN/WOMAN!**


	13. Damn, Vaughn's Sexy

Chapter 13: Damn, Vaughn's Sexy  


  
A/n: Thanks for your reviews! Ok, guys, school's out and I'll have a lot more time to write this summer. I made it to high-school!   
  
Just to let you all know, I'll be on vacation *without my computer.* If you update and I usually review your fics, then I'll review when I get back (I'll be back on the 21st, but I'll be reading Harry Potter, teehee).  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the characters are JJ's. But we are all wondering who owns Michael Vartan. If he's for sale, I'll be sure to buy him.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She clicked on the link for the name Macklem, Tracy.' She began to read about simple things, like D.O.B. 9/05/73,' tonsils removed 1/14/84,' and speeding ticket 8/22/93.' Her eyes scanned down the page until she found –  
  
Oh my God...  
  
Immediately she picked up the phone and dialed for her old apartment. _Please tell me Will hasn't left yet, please_, she thought while the rings echoed in her head. Finally Will picked up the phone.  
  
  
  
Will, it's Sydney. You want to have lunch today? Sydney bit her lip, for she hadn't managed to hide her urgency.  
  
Sure, Syd. Is something up?  
  
Kind of. I'll meet you at your apartment. Just because that's a safe place to talk, she mumbled.  
  
Ok, something's wrong. What is it? Sydney could hear Will's concern through his voice, but she knew she couldn't tell him about Tracy over the phone.   
  
See you at noon. She hung up the phone. She didn't realize that Will was mid-sentence when she did so, but she felt terrible later. She couldn't hurt him like that over the phone...  
  
Quickly she closed the window on the computer screen, not being able to take in what the computer was telling her. Reaching her hand into her pocket, she found some strength by rubbing the velvet box of her mother's prized earrings.  
  
As the morning progressed, Sydney continued to fiddle with her ring and rub the earring box while she sat through meetings about her new mission to Russia. Finally, just before her lunch break, Dixon pulled Sydney aside.  
  
Are you okay? You seem, rather distant, he said in his deep raspy voice. Concern washed over his face.  
  
Sydney debated whether to tell him. I just really need to talk to my friend. After I do, I should be fine. Dixon still looked worried. Really, Dixon.  
  
Dixon scratched his neck. I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but I don't know if Jack will ever come around to it.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Dixon sighed. No, no. I really shouldn't say anything –  
  
Well now it's too late. Dixon, is there something wrong with my dad that he wasn't telling me?  
  
Dixon's eyes averted to the floor. Sydney waited for an explanation but found none. Sydney, I really don't want to be the one to tell you. You need to hear it from him. Kendall called him over to another meeting. I have to go. Please, talk to your dad. And I hope everything works out with your friend.  
  
Dixon turned to leave. Wait, Dixon, is it something serious? But Dixon hadn't heard her, and he kept on walking. Syd shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to go to her old apartment.   
  
When she walked through the front door, it was like pulling on her favorite sweatshirt; the comfort and warmth was perfect. She hated to be the one who accidentally shrunk that sweatshirt in the wash.  
  
Will greeted her after she entered. I already got us some stuff to eat. I stopped by Francie's restaurant earlier and grabbed us some food, because you said you wanted to talk somewhere safe. So what is it? He folded his arms.  
  
Will, I think you may want to sit down. Will gave her a confused look before leading her to the awaiting food in the kitchen. He took a seat at the table, Sydney across from him. He raised his eyebrows expectantly. After you and Tracy came into Francie's restaurant yesterday, I made myself a mental note to run a background check on her. Just as a precaution. I didn't expect to find anything, but... she bit her lip as she noticed Will beginning to comprehend what she meant.  
  
What did you find on her? he asked eagerly, one of his hands clutching the table.  
  
Sydney let out a deep breath. She's been sighted with Sark and Sloane in the past.  
  
If a picture says a thousand words, Will's picture at that moment was at least a million. He first turned pale and looked like he might get sick. His clutching hand, now sweaty, was trembling as it slipped from its tight grasp. He slid back into his chair. His eyes were wide with shock. Finally he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He blinked idly before shaking his head. No, I don't believe it. I'm calling her.  
  
Will, no –  
  
It was too late. Will was already out of his chair and dialing the phone. Answer, dammit! he hissed into the phone while Sydney sat quietly in her seat. Finally he slammed the phone back on into the base, and headed for the living room. Confused, Sydney followed him.  
  
He was looking for something in the closet, then pulled out his jacket. He went for his car keys sitting on a nearby table, but Sydney got to them first.  
  
  
  
No, Will, I'm not going to let you go out. You can't do this.  
  
Will was breathing heavily. She isn't answering her phone, I was just going over there to make sure everything is all right.  
  
Are you crazy? You can't do that!  
  
Why not? he spat back at her. It didn't stop me before! He made a grab for his keys, though Sydney pulled them out of his reach. Sydney, give me my keys.  
  
No. I can't let you go over there. What if she's planning to kill you right then and there?  
  
What's the difference of knowing and not knowing. She could have done that when we didn't know.  
  
Well, now we know! Sydney made a tighter hold on his keys. What if she is still in contact with Sark? Now that she has met Vaughn and me, I'm sure she knows we're CIA. She waited until Will would meet her gaze. It's too risky now. I'll get a team to go tonight. For now, just... Go someplace with a lot of people, where she can't do anything to you. Be careful.  
  
By now, Will had dropped his jacket on the leather chair next to him and he looked much more sober. Sydney could tell he was taking in all she had just said to him. He met her gaze once more. Fine. I'll go to Francie's restaurant, hang out there for a while. If you want, you can meet me later. He smiled at her weakly. I was really getting to like her, too.  
  
Sydney gave him a consoling hug and handed him his keys. If she calls you, call me immediately after.  
  
I promise. Sydney smiled at him and they walked out the door together.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sydney finally returned to Vaughn's apartment after that long day. She was starving, and hoped Vaughn had cooked something. Somehow, she managed to forget to eat lunch while arguing with Will. Though for now, she would be content for a little loving from Vaughn.  
  
She slumped through the door and found her fiancé on the couch watching an old, taped hockey game. He was at the part where the Kings were about to score (Sydney knew the tape well), and she could see Vaughn's anticipation growing, as it always did when he watched this game. It was one of his favorites.  
  
And the pass, the shot, IT'S GOOD! he shouted, standing up and jumping up and down with excitement. He turned mid-jump and found Sydney laughing at him. Hello, honey, how was work? He walked calmly around the couch to greet Sydney with a kiss. He was still in his boxers and white undershirt (A/n: damn, it's so sexy).  
  
Work? Where to begin... He led her back to the couch, put the game on mute, and wrapped her shoulders in a blanket. There may be something seriously wrong with my father... health wise, I mean, and Will's girlfriend, Tracy, is working for Sark.  
  
Vaughn's jaw dropped. Sark? And Tracy? He paused.   
  
Sydney nodded. Oh, shoot! I was so busy thinking about Will that I forgot to tell Kendall. Do you think he's still at work? What am I saying? Of course he's still there. She ran to the phone and began dialing. When she finally got through to Kendall and proceeded to tell him her earlier plans to send in a team, Vaughn had turned off the hockey game and started to rub Sydney's tense shoulders. She hung up the phone. All set.  
  
Now, what was this about your father?  
  
Sydney rubbed her forehead. I saw him this morning... He looked terrible. His collar bone is broken, his ankle is sprained, his face is still swollen from his bad cut, and he's in a wheelchair. Michael, my dad has never been sick a day in his life, and when I see him like that I expect him to jump up and shout, Just joking!'   
  
Except he doesn't joke.  
  
A small smile emerged on Sydney's sullen face, but it slowly faded away. He said he was fine... I can't believe him now. Dixon told me that Dad was hiding something from me. I don't know if it's serious or not, but the way Dixon talked it I do think it is serious. She brushed away behind her ear and closed her eyes briefly.  
  
Whatever it is, you know we'll go through it together, Vaughn whispered in her ear, pulling her in for a comforting hug.   
  
She clung tightly to her guardian angel. I tried all day to think about what it could be. I'm so tired of thinking now! Vaughn kissed the top of her head.  
  
Maybe that's why he congratulated us on our engagement, Vaughn said. Maybe it's because he's crazy now.  
  
Sydney chuckled. I think he was just congratulating us.  
  
Vaughn shook his head. I was so sure he was going to be pissed when we told him.  
  
No, he'd only be pissed if you got me pregnant.  
  
That can be arranged, Vaughn said with a suggestive smile before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. He carried her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed.  
  
Wait, you can't do vigorous activity yet! I don't want to break the doctor's rules.  
  
What? We already broke the CIA's. He pulled off his shirt (A/n: AHH!).  
  
Sydney gave him a stern look. I don't want you go back to that hospital ever like that again!  
  
he gave in, pulling his shirt back on. He plopped down onto the bed next to Sydney, lying on his stomach. So what's happening with the Tracy situation?  
  
She tilted her head towards his body. Kendall is sending in a team to her apartment. Hopefully we can catch her and use her for information. God, I feel so bad for Will. I remember how I felt like Sloane's little pawn when I found out. It's just that nothing like this has ever happened before, and I feel it's partly my fault.  
  
You couldn't have stopped this from happening.  
  
Couldn't I? Sure, everything would be completely different if I could have stopped it. I would have never met Will, or Sloane, or you. Sydney sat up, and Vaughn quickly turned his body and did the same. I absolutely hate the fact that Will is now a pawn in Sark's lethal chess game.  
  
Vaughn put an arm around her shoulders, and Sydney leaned her head against his warm, comforting body. We won't have to worry much longer. The team should arrive and take her into custody soon.  
  
He felt Sydney's small sigh heave against his chest.   
  
For what?  
  
For just talking. I needed to get everything out... Let's watch the rest of that hockey game. I have to get my mind on something else.  
  
He smiled at the suggestion of his favorite hockey game, and thought, _That's my girl.  
  
_Several hours later, Sydney's mind had definitely wandered from her previous problems as she sifted into hockey mode, though occasionally her thoughts would tangent to her father.  
  
During the final minutes of the game, Sydney's cell phone rang. She sprang off the couch and answered it.   
  
Agent Bristow? This is Director Kendall. I have news for you on Tracy Macklem.  
  
Sydney had recognized his stale voice from the moment the word agent' was uttered. Yes. Do you have her in custody? Does she know anything. Sydney was slightly disoriented by the trailing silence.  
  
Finally his voice sounded again. She wasn't on the premises. And some of her belongings are gone. Her neighbors haven't seen her all day.  
  
What if she has just gone out for a day trip?  
  
We believe that she would have told Mr. Tippin, though since that is not the scenario, we have reason to believe that she has escaped.  
  
I'm sorry, I don't think I follow. Escaped? Vaughn pulled his eyes away from the TV screen as he heard Sydney say this. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation. Sydney had not seen him, however, and had fixated her eyes on a single spot on the floor near the corner of the refrigerator.  
  
Escaped to Mr. Sark. A few members of the team have stayed behind to watch the apartment in case she returns. Although that doesn't seem likely...  
  
Thank-you for calling, Director. He heard him hang up and then did so herself. Still staring at the floor, she slowly walked back to the couch and sat down next to Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn said, breaking the silence, and knocking Sydney from her trance.  
  
A quick deer-in-the-headlights look flashed across her face. Tracy still isn't home. And Kendall thinks she's gone to Sark.  
  
That's not good...  
  
Sydney stood up and grabbed her coat from her closet. I'm sorry, Michael, I... I just feel like I need to go back to Headquarters and do something about this. Help in some way.  
  
I understand. He smiled warmly at her, only to receive a not so warm frown. It's okay, really, go.  
  
Sydney hesitantly kissed him good-bye and headed for the door. I'll try to be back as soon as I can. Promise.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sydney stepped briskly down the hall in Headquarters and marched straight through to Kendall's office. He looked up from his desk with surprise.  
  
Agent Bristow, what are you doing here?  
  
Sydney had suddenly frozen with the question she hadn't yet addressed herself: what _was_ she doing there? I'm not exactly sure. I simply feel I have an obligation to this Tracy Macklem case. I need to do something.  
  
Kendall quickly eyed her up and down. I don't know what you can accomplish by this visit, but feel free to help your father. He's leading this case.  
  
Sydney nodded and found Jack at his desk. He just hung up the phone. she asked in a timid voice; much like she used to when she was a small child and he was working.  
  
He turned his head as much as he could, and saw his daughter through his peripheral vision. Sydney, why did you come back?  
  
It's the Tracy Macklem case. I feel tied to it. Jack slowly backed his wheelchair out of his desk, and turned to face Sydney. As Sydney saw him more and more she remembered Dixon's words to her that morning.  
  
Well, there isn't much you can do. We can only wait to see if she returns. If she does not, then we are pretty sure she has gone to Sark. There was something glinting in Jack's eyes that she didn't recognize; some emotion that he hadn't usually shown to the public.  
  
Dad, there's something else. Sydney took a few heavy breaths of air to gain as much composure as possible. I was talking to Dixon this morning, and he said that you're hiding something from me.  
  
Jack's eyes averted, and his eyes changed again to a different new emotion. Sydney could recognize it this time – it was plainly fear and pain. Yes, Sydney, I am hiding something from you. But I'm not ready to tell you yet.  
  
Is it serious? Jack nodded. Sydney furrowed her brow at him. _ Why won't he tell me?_ she asked herself. _Doesn't he understand that I could help him?_ Sydney looked into her father's eyes, which still had the remnants of fear in them. She sighed. Whenever you need to tell me, then. I'll be ready. Jack made no notion of changing his position, so Sydney turned to leave, and went home.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sydney and Francie sat in the back of her restaurant sipping coffee. It had been a few days since she had last spoken to her father about his condition. He'd been avoiding her at work, and she began to wonder if he would ever tell her. Vaughn was still resting in his apartment under Sydney's orders. He suggested that she go take some time for her, and talk with Francie. Tracy had yet to return to her apartment, so the CIA believed she had gone to Sark's assistance. It was near closing time, and things had slowed down at the restaurant.  
  
So have you had any applicants for a new chef yet? Sydney asked.  
  
Oh! I can't believe I haven't told you. I got so many applicants!  
  
That's great, Sydney smiled.  
  
That's not the best part, Francie grinned at her best friend. I had some interviews that I did, like... two days ago, and then I had a few more yesterday. So, anyway, I was really annoyed with this obnoxious guy who came in, and I tried to get rid of him as fast as I could. He gave me this awful headache and I just kept telling myself that there were only two more interviews left. Then this huge lady walks in and sits down across from me. Her name was something like Gerda von Richtenstein, and man was she huge! I had to keep myself from laughing when she was trying to sit in that little chair! Francie smiled to herself in remembrance. But anyway, after that this guy came in. I'm telling you, Sydney, he was the hottest guy I've ever seen. And he was funny. And I told him to come back on Saturday so I could see how he cooks. God, he was cute!  
  
I'm so happy for you! This is your first crush' since after the Charlie incident... Oh, this is going to be so much fun.  
  
Francie laughed. Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's not anything yet. I just think he's got a great personality. And is funny. And so incredibly good looking... Francie bit her lip. Man, do I have it bad or what?  
  
Sydney smiled genuinely. I'm going to have to meet him; make sure I approve, she said, winking.  
  
Oh, trust me, one look and you'll approve! Francie looked around her restaurant. Looks like everyone's gone. Can you help me put up the chairs?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
After a few weeks, Vaughn went to his doctors appointment. He was found to be very healthy, and could return to work, missions, vigorous activity...' With Vaughn's good recovery, he and Sydney began to plan their wedding. They decided to keep it small, and they found a perfect church that would hold them.  
  
With the wedding plans going well, Sydney appeared very happy. Though her father continued to avoid her. She would only see him at a few meetings with Kendall and the other agents. She was very pleased when she heard he would be overseeing her mission to St. Petersburg tomorrow. It still pained her whenever she did see him. She noticed that he was out of his wheelchair (he had been since about two weeks ago), and his stitches had been replaced with a thin, jagged scar. She would have given almost anything to find out what was wrong with him.  
  
She had finally packed, kissed Vaughn good-bye, and boarded the plane with Dixon. Where's my father? she whispered to him in the terminal.  
  
He's coming later. He had something to do first...  
  
Sydney nodded. There was a silent understanding between them. She knew whatever he was doing had to do with his condition. Lately she had been trying to get Dixon to accidentally let the news slip, but he was too strong.  
  
Within hours of landing in Russia, they entered the old building. It seemed to be deserted, but as Sydney explored more and more through it's hallways she found signs that someone had been there recently. She stepped out of the hallway on the fifth floor, and went through the red steel door. It wasn't locked, like her mother told her. She filed through more hallways and found the bookcase her mother talked about. She found the copy of The Brothers Karmatzov and pushed it inward. She stepped back as the bookcase moved aside and revealed a small hidden door.  
  
When she stepped through and hit a button to close the bookcase, she found herself at the top of the alleged stairs that would lead the the floor that was occupied by the KGB. Found the stairs, Dixon, they're right where my mother said they would be. She was glad to announce that her mother helped her on this mission; Irina Derevko cooperating with the CIA meant she could get more rights for herself as a U.S. prisoner.  
  
She suddenly found herself in a long abandoned area that was once the rustling bustling KGB. Several desks were overturned and papers covered the slate gray floor. It was dark, and smelled quite dank, Sydney noticed. How she would ever find the clue of Sark's appearance here, she had yet to figure out.  
  
she whispered into microphone. She also had an attached camera hidden in a pin she was wearing. He could see everything she was seeing. Where should I start? She turned her body slowly in a circle for Dixon to watch the feed.  
  
Do you see that wall in the back – the one with the big cracks in it? I think there's an office or hidden room back there. Try that.  
  
Sydney did as Dixon told her and made her way through the mess of papers, desks, chairs, books, etc. She narrowly missed tripping over an old typewriter hidden under papers. When she arrived at the broken wall, she began to tear at the biggest pieces she could. After a few minutes, she had enough wall pulled away to slither through, and discovered that she was in a secret meeting room.  
  
Though it was small, there was a large table located in it's center, with seven leather chairs surrounding it. The room seemed to have remained intact for all the years that it had been there.  
  
Dixon, how did you know that there'd be a room back here?  
  
We saw there were some rooms like that at SD-6.  
  
Sydney continued to look around. An old Oriental looking tapestry hung on one wall; Sydney realized there must be a hidden passage behind it. _That had to be the way people got in and out of here_, she thought.  
  
I don't think anyone's been in here for a long time, Sydney finally concluded. It would be... messier, for one. I don't think anyone had a clue this room existed.  
  
Your call, Syd. Back to the mess, then.  
  
Sydney heaved a small sigh, then turned and squeezed out the broken wall. She scanned the premises for anything conspicuous. The typewriter she almost tripped over caught her eye... Jumping over a fallen chair, she squatted down next to the typewriter. She opened the top, as if she were to change the ribbon, and found a small piece of paper tucked into where the ribbon would normally lie.  
  
She began to read it aloud:  
  
_I'm sure that when you have found this I will have been long gone. I've retrieved what information I can from this place and will put it to excellent use. Jack Bristow was of no help. He'll be in his place soon enough..._  
  
Sydney's mind slowly surged with anger. What could he have possibly done to her father? She tried to calm herself and continued to read the rest of the note.  
  
_I suggest the CIA not try to find me, for I have hidden myself well. My assistant and I will be working on our project. We'd appreciate if you don't disturb us. Arvin Sloane got us off to a good start._  
  
Ok, Syd, let's go, Dixon's voice echoed in Sydney's ears.  
  
She safely concealed the paper in her pocket and retraced her footsteps out to where she would meet Dixon. He was not there yet. Sydney squinted her eyes at the dark rain clouds that loomed overhead. A drop splashed on her cheek, then another, then another, until it began to rain hard. The rain left Sydney shivering in the cold, though she made sure to keep one hand over her pocket (where Sark's note was). Finally a large white van pulled up, and the side door slid open. Sydney almost fell out when she saw that it was not Dixon in the car, but her father.  
  
Where's Dixon? she managed to say. This was the only words she had spoken to him since their conversation weeks ago. She became worried when he didn't answer. Suddenly the van swerved to a stop.  
  
I'm ready to tell you what's wrong with me, Sydney.  
  
  
A/n: dun Dun DUN! Am I evil, or what? And you're all going to have to wait a longer time than usual because I'll be on vacation for a week without my computer (we really need to get a laptop). I might be able to hand write some stuff. Oh, does anyone know what the name of Francie's restaurant is?  
  
And, by the way, the title of this chapter is just because I couldn't think of a better one. Doesn't really have much to do with the actual plot, but hey – there is that one shirtless scene...  
~Whitelighter Enchantress


	14. Promises

Chapter 14: Promises  
  


A/n: Hey! Thanks for the reviews; I was so eager to get them when I got back from vacation (which was quite fun, by the way. I had all these crazy dreams there- one of which involved my best friend meeting Sydney on a train, but for some reason I was the only one who knew that Jack was dead, or something like that. I had another dream that involved being trapped in a cave with a midget, but we won't go there. But if you want the whole story, don't hesitate to ask).  
  
Ok, I went all crazy on vacation and did a lot of planning. I have the whole rest of this story planned out, and even some of the sequel. A lot is going to happen in a long period of time (I mean long period of time in the story), and I hope you all will appreciate the end results. But don't worry, there are still many chapters to go!  
  
twin*muse: I cannot answer your question about Jack, for I don't even know the answer.  
Ryanne: No cliffies for this chapter! It's a happy ending, for now... mwahahaha  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me, it isn't mine, but a certain JJ Abrams'. Though I've been feeling quite anti-JJ since the season finale. I may just hold a grudge forever. (Or until he gives me Vaughn!)  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I'm ready to tell you what's wrong with me, Sydney.  
  
Sydney froze. It was the words she had yearned to hear for weeks on end, and yet she wasn't ready. She breathed heavily as the rain pelted down onto an algid windshield. Water was still dripping down her face; a bead splashing on her hand. Lifting her hand to wipe the remaining rain water from her eyes, she let out a shaky breath.  
  
Why was Jack choosing now, of all times, to tell her this? Had he not better opportunities at home? Was there a specific reason he decided to tell her in a government-issued van in the middle of a Russian rainstorm? The answer was quite simple, though not obvious to Sydney: Jack had been preparing himself for this moment, and now he was ready. It had taken him weeks to realize that he needed Sydney more than ever right now, and there was no use protecting her.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Sydney, she returned her father's icy stare.  
  
I have leukemia. Sydney closed her eyes. Acute myeloid leukemia, specifically.   
  
She couldn't believe at all what she was hearing. She blatantly refused to. The man that was never sick a day in his life... had leukemia? It couldn't be true. Although Sydney began to see a difference in Jack that she had not noticed as she entered the car; characteristics she only saw through her now teary eyes. He was thinner; his face had a gaunt look to it; dark bags were settled under his eyes; a light purple bruise was becoming visible on his wrist just under his watch; a softer presence evaded his usual stone-like face...  
  
He began to continue. I suppose I should start at the beginning... He cast a desperate glance out into the foggy rain and sighed. It began when I was being tortured by Sark; I only remember because of the hypno-regression therapy.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Jack groggily opened his eyes. He had blacked out again, though he woke up in the same room, with the same flickering fluorescent light. A sudden sharp pain in his arm alerted him that Sark was still torturing him.  
  
Glad to see you're awake, he sneered. More pain for you, more pleasure for me. Jack clenched his fist, but quickly eased it as he found it further hurt his shoulder. Sark laughed. Now, what I've just injected into you will speed up the process it takes for leukemia to form. This chemical, he held up a now empty syringe, will severely increase the production of immature blood cells in your bone marrow.   
  
Jack yearned to rub his shoulder; then to slug Sark. Why don't you just kill me now? he asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Because I'd rather see you and your coworkers suffer.  
  
Why are you doing this to me? Jack asked as an afterthought, moments later.   
  
It was meant as a rhetorical question to himself, though Sark gave him an answer. It's all a part of Sloane's master plan. Years in the making. Well, years to create it, but it will be tested soon, I'm hoping. It's just easier on my part if you are gone for the results. Jack never got an explanation of the Sark/Sloane master plan – Sark had once again rendered Jack unconscious.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Sydney's tears much resembled the weather. Is that why... Why you haven't worked much lately? What were you doing in L.A. before you got here? Despite wanting to scream, she was filled with questions only Jack could answer.  
  
I've been missing some work because I've started chemotherapy. _That's_ what I was doing in Los Angeles.  
  
Is it helping? Are you getting better?  
  
Sydney, it's too soon to tell... she frowned at his answer and took a shaky breath. But I will need to be hospitalized soon, he added more quietly. The doctors were against me traveling here.  
  
More tears began to rain down Sydney's face, and a few even slipped down Jack's cheeks. She lay her head in her father's lap, and as she cried, he comfortingly stroked her hair. They sat like that until she cried herself to sleep. Jack gently sat her back in her chair, where she curled slightly towards the window, but didn't wake. He spent a moment staring at his daughter's sleeping form before driving away.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sydney woke up from an uncomfortable position in a plane chair. She blinked her eyes a few times before looking out the window. There were mostly gray clouds, but traces of ocean were visible in small empty spaces.  
  
Suddenly she remembered Sark's note in her pocket. She checked to see if it was still there, and to her relief it was. She saw her father sitting across the aisle of the plane, behind Dixon. She hoped that everything her father had told her last night had all been a dream... A horrible headache arose as she saw her father's purple bruise on his arm. So it hadn't been a dream. This was the hell she would once again have to face. She put on a brave face, pulled the note out her pocket, quickly read it one more time – wincing at the He'll be in his place soon...' – and walked over to her father on the jet.  
  
Jack looked in his daughter's general direction with slight hesitation before gingerly fingering the note and picking it up. After taking it, he placed it carefully in his briefcase. Jack was avoiding Sydney's gaze, which made her irritated. Hurt, she went back to her seat and stared hopelessly out the window. _Will it be this way from now on?_ she wondered. _Will he not want to talk to me at all? I want to help him.... so much...  
  
_She thought that at this moment she wanted nothing more to be held in Vaughn's arms, and again fell into an uneasy sleep, concerned for her father's welfare.  
  
After what seemed like only minutes, Dixon shook her awake. We're starting to land, I just thought I'd let you know, Dixon said. He gave her a consoling look, for he knew that she previously had found out about Jack's condition. She replied with a nod and plastered a smile to her face. If anything, she least felt like smiling right now.  
  
Dixon took his seat, and Sydney looked back to her father. He seemed to have taken an infatuation with the floor, though shot an occasional glimpse in Sydney's direction. He noticed during one of these glimpses that Sydney was awake and looking at him. He discontinued his floor infatuation and glimpses at Sydney and turned to stare intently out the window. He once again hurt Sydney's feelings._ Why was he being so stubborn?! _Sydney had many questions to ask him, and he was rejecting her presence completely. Her fear and pity quickly turned to anger. She felt her cheeks redden, and immediately she was ashamed of herself. He was the one with the life threatening disease, why was she making this about her? She tried to clear her head of these thoughts and decided that after her Vaughn would comfort her, she would leave him a message. That was the only idea she had right now; well, that or wait for him to come around. She decided against the latter, however, because she thought Jack could be dead before he came around.  
  
On the other hand, what if he waited until he was too sick before coming around? She couldn't risk them coming to terms on his death bed... Oh! Cancer was just so frustrating! She sighed heavily and gazed out the window just as they landed on the ground. Yes; leaving a message on his machine would be the best solution. She could always get him with that. And no matter what, she would find a way to confront him.  
  
These thoughts captivated her head as she drove home in silence and was greeted by Vaughn as she walked in the door. From the look of deep thought and concern on Sydney's face, Vaughn knew something was wrong.  
  
Syd, is something the matter? he asked, pulling her to the couch after she set her luggage in the bedroom.  
  
Can you just hold me now, Vaughn?  
  
He nodded and took her in his arms. He became quite worried when she called him Vaughn.' She hadn't done that in nearly a year. This meant she was either scared, angry, confused, or worse: all three. He gently kissed the top of her head.  
  
My father and I talked, she said finally, after a a minute or two of cuddling. Vaughn, not wanting to push her, waiting a while before she spoke again. The sound of her voice cracked and tears began to trickle down her face. He has leukemia! He squeezed her closer to his body, and let her cry into his shoulder.   
  
He heard her let out a shaky sigh. I don't know what to do! He wouldn't talk to me at all on the plane ride back... I'm so confused, Vaughn, and scared, and... angry! (yup- there were those emotions). She sighed again. I... I don't mean to be angry...  
  
Sh, sh, it's okay, Vaughn cooed as Sydney began another sobbing fit.  
  
No! It isn't okay! It could never be okay again! a choleric Sydney yelled. She tried to calm herself, but her anger was building up. What if he dies? Vaughn, I'm not ready for him to die on me.  
  
Sydney took several heavy breaths to even out her tears, and it was slowly calming her down. She leaned back in Vaughn's chest, waiting for him to speak.  
  
I wasn't ready for my father to die, either, he began quietly. I didn't get any time to spend with him before he was gone... I just had to deal with the fact that the last time I saw him we were eating breakfast, completely unaware of his future. He put his hand to Sydney's chin, and turned her head so she was looking directly in his eyes. Syd, promise me that you'll spend time with him. Promise me that you won't waste a single day without him. Promise me you won't go a day not thinking of or praying for him. But most of all, promise me you'll give him all you love. Celebrate the life he has left; don't dread what might come.  
  
It is going to be very difficult at times, he continued, and sometimes you'll want to give up. But don't. Never give up your hope, Sydney.  
  
Though her lip still quivered, her tears had subsided. She leaned forward and gave her fiancé a lingering passionate kiss. she whispered sincerely, as she wrapped her arms tightly around his body. I know I couldn't do this without you.  
  
I think we should both take sick days tomorrow... Just to relax, and let this settle in our heads, Vaughn suggested.  
  
I'll go for the day of relaxation, though I'm not sure if the idea will ever settle.  
  
Vaughn frowned, and kissed the top of Sydney's head. They spent the rest of the evening in silence until the next day.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I just feel like running, Sydney declared two hours after she ate the pancakes Vaughn made her as an attempt to cheer her up. Apparently, he had no say in her decision to run, for she was out the door before he could respond.  
  
Sydney started at a brisk walk, then increased her speed to a slow jog, then a faster jog, then a near sprint. She didn't know where she was going; she was simply going where her legs would carry her.  
  
She had been going for ten minutes when she realized the direction in which she was going. Within another seven minutes she had stopped at the bottom of her father's driveway. His car was still there...  
  
Panting for breath, she slowly made her way towards the door. Her shaking hand reached for the doorknob, but Jack opened the door before she could grab it. Sydney had not expected him to open the door on her, and her face held an expression that looked as if her hand had been caught in the cookie jar. They stood awkwardly in that position for many prolonged seconds before Jack beckoned Sydney inside.  
  
He sat down on the couch and stared at the floor for a moment in deep thought. I knew you'd be coming along soon, he said finally. Do you need some water?  
  
Sydney quickly shook her head and sat across from him in the large leather chair. Dad, we really need to talk.  
  
He took several glances from the floor and back to Sydney before saying, I know... And I apologize for my behavior on the plane. It was quite childish of me.  
  
Sydney, I've been thinking excessively since I was diagnosed. I thought that I could protect you from the truth. I should have realized sooner that I've never been able to that successfully... What I'm trying to say is you deserve more than anyone to know everything about my condition. You should have been to first to know, and I'm also sorry for that.  
  
Sydney had caught her breath after her run, though now she was holding it. Had she ever known her dad to come around this quickly? This was quite unusual, and she didn't know how to react.  
  
She could only do what she was thinking. Don't die on me, Daddy, she said, running to pull him into a hug. Don't leave me yet, please.  
  
I can't promise you anything, he muttered quietly. A distant look enveloped his eyes as his daughter gazed up at him, concerned.  
  
Please, Dad, can you make me one promise? Sydney pleaded not only with her statement, but with her eyes as well. If he couldn't promise his life, then he could surely promise this.  
  
I'll try... What is it?  
  
I want you to promise me that you'll walk me down the aisle.  
  
Jack didn't know how to respond. His first reaction was to laugh – he had expected her request to be something he couldn't attain – though as he noticed, his daughter seemed extremely uneasy about the subject. He decided to smile as best he could right now, and nod. Of course, he added for good measure, I promise.  
  
A look of relief and content eased onto Sydney's face. She beamed momentarily at her father. While her simpler needs had been addressed, there was still much for her to learn of Jack's cancer. She paused for a moment. I still don't know what to expect.  
  
Jack frowned. He was hoping they would not need to discuss his health any further, but apparently Sydney was not yet satisfied. Quickly he realized he was being hypocritical of what he previously said; _...I thought that I could protect you from the truth. I should have realized sooner that I've never been able to that successfully... What I'm trying to say is you deserve more than anyone to know everything about my condition...'_ He sighed. The doctors have been telling me all these symptoms of the chemotherapy, he began, though they are so varied and it's too early to tell how I'll react.  
  
That's not exactly what I meant... How long... do.... do you have to live?  
  
Jack swiftly averted his eyes. Of all things for her to mention, this was the one question he wished to avoid the most. Well, Sydney, I have acute myeloid leukemia –  
  
Yes, but you've already told me that!  
  
– which means that though I don't seem to be notably ill, I will get worse soon. Sydney's mouth formed a tight o' and she fell silent. On a lighter note, there's the chemo that might help, and if I reach a certain low point, there's always a bone marrow transplant. Jack could tell his answer was becoming sufficient in Sydney's mind. So I can't give you an exact answer. Sydney nodded glumly.  
  
When do they think you'll be permanently hospitalized?  
  
Six to eight weeks.  
  
This time period seemed absurd to Sydney, but the doctors must know what they are dealing with. She nodded again. They sat for a minute or so in a deafening silence. Well, Dad, Michael's probably worried about me, so I better head home now. She stood up, he did the same, and they hugged good-bye. As Sydney let go, she whispered clearly, in his ear. With one last smile, she left the house she used to call home and began her jog back to Vaughn.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vaughn greeted as she panted into the door. Forrest Gump called, he wants his line back. He noticed the weak grin on Sydney's face. So, where did you go? He had a prediction...  
  
I went to go see my father. He was confirmed. I think we're back on good terms. Er, well, good terms for us. She smiled. And that's making me feel a little better about this, but I'm tired of talking about cancer now. Let's do something... just for us. Oh yeah, what does Mr. Vaughn want for his upcoming birthday?  
  
Mr. Vaughn wants a Mrs. Vaughn!  
  
We can't plan a wedding in two weeks! Plus there's Thanksgiving to think about too, she countered.  
  
Does that mean we'll be getting married in December? I mean, I know you want to make sure your dad will be there.  
  
Sydney thought out loud. They did already know where they were holding it, they just needed dresses, tuxes, flowers, a cake, invitations... And early December would give her father a great bit of possibility. All right. December. Wow, we have so much to do in, like three weeks.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
And so the wedding plans commenced, and finally December thirteenth rolled around. It was the rehearsal dinner; the last time Sydney would see Vaughn before the wedding. Francie thought having the rehearsal dinner on Friday the thirteenth was a bad omen, but Sydney ignored her.   
  
You're my maid-of-honor! You're supposed to tell me that nothing will go wrong, Sydney told her. Stop, you're going to make me freak out!  
  
Quit fussing, you have to say good-bye to lover boy over there, Francie tilted her head in Vaughn's direction. Sydney pouted. Why did he look so tempting the night she couldn't be with him?  
  
She stepped closer to Vaughn. The closer she got, the temptation became worse and worse. His hair was gelled in exactly the messy way she liked it; his tight black shirt framed his muscles; his masculine charm was unbearable as he raised one eyebrow and smirked to the side when he saw Sydney.  
  
I guess this is our good-bye, he said. She sprang her arms around his neck as if she would never see him again, and smothered his face in light kisses.  
  
I love you, she whispered. _What if Francie was right?_ she thought. _Friday the thirteenth, what had we been smoking? Something terrible is going to happen tonight, I know it.  
_  
I love you too. Is something wrong, sweetie?  
  
What? Oh, no, it's nothing. See you tomorrow, she sighed.  
  
I can't wait. His eyes twinkled. He was suddenly jerked away by a clearly disgusted Weiss. Sydney heard him mutter something about two love sick kids' as he was pulled away.  
  
She chuckled to herself and left with Francie. She was going to stay the night with Francie and Will in their old apartment, and Vaughn was staying with Weiss. Somehow, she thought she had the better end of the deal. She was surprised that Francie didn't mind housing all the dresses and the cake (which was three layers and made by Francie), but she simply stated that it was duties of the maid of honor.  
  
The three spent most of the evening talking, well, Francie and Sydney did most of the talking while Will sat, smiled, and nodded. Finally everyone became sleepy and went to bed. Sydney, however sleepy, couldn't fall asleep. It was just anticipation for the wedding, she told herself, though not believing it. The thought of something horrible happening on Friday the thirteenth was haunting her.   
  
Soon December the fourteenth arrived. The next thing she knew light was pouring into her room, stinging her eyelids. A cold spot greeted her, causing her to remember a lonely night without Vaughn. Get up! It's wedding day, Francie smiled, her hair already in curlers. Will's gone to meet up with Michael and Eric.  
  
She yawned. God, what time is it? She glanced at the clock near her bed. Ten o'clock! Francie, you were supposed to wake me up a long time ago.  
  
Well, I figured you could use the extra sleep. And besides, I work better under pressure. Come on, let me start on your hair.  
  
Though quite reluctant to leave a comfy bed, she was eager to see Vaughn. She needed to see her love just to be sure that nothing bad had happened on Friday the thirteenth. Finally after getting both their hair and make-up done, they headed for the church where they would change into their dresses.   
  
After helping Sydney slip into her dress, Francie went to go greet the wedding guests. Sydney sat herself in front of a mirror and pulled out a familiar velvet box that held her mother's earrings. Just as she slid them onto her earlobes, she saw her mother's reflection in the mirror out of the corner of her eye. She ripped her head behind her, but found no one. When she looked back in the mirror, she swore she saw her mother again. But with another look, it was not her mom, but herself. It was as if putting on her mother's earrings showed how much she actually resembled her mom. Sydney never realized their features where so similar before..._ It must've driven Dad crazy sometimes_, she thought.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Come in, she said quickly, shaking her from her thoughts.  
  
It was Will. he said, smiling. You look so beautiful.  
  
Thank you, she said as she fastened the back of one of the earrings on. She noticed a weird look on his face. What's up?  
  
Um, I really don't know how to tell you this, but, Syd, your dad isn't here yet... Will mumbled, averting his strikingly blue eyes.  
  
What? Well, where is he? Agh, where is my phone?!? She scrambled to find her cell phone. Will retrieved it for her from her purse. Sydney dialed her dad's house as quick as she could without fumbling her fingers. She stood up and paced around the room as the ringing echoed in her head. Finally she got the answering machine. she hissed under her breath. She thought for a moment and tried his cell phone, yet again nearly fumbling her fingers. She had not noticed that Francie, James (Francie's new boyfriend- the new chef at her restaurant), and Weiss had entered the room.  
  
a deep voice grumbled from the phone.  
  
Sydney shouted, almost relieved. Where are you? Are you running late? The others began listening intently to Sydney's side of the conversation.  
  
Actually, Sydney, no... I'm...  
  
What, Dad?  
  
There was a long pause. I know I made you a promise, Sydney, but it looks like I'm going to have to break it...  
  
What's wrong? Where are you?  
  
I'm in the hospital. Tears began to well in his daughter's eyes. One of her worst nightmares had happened. I collapsed last night after my chemo session. They felt it was best if I stayed overnight... And it looks like I may be here permanently.  
  
No, no, no, no, no... Sydney muttered as she toppled into her chair. Why didn't you call me when it happened? She burst at him between her now falling tears.  
  
I assumed you'd have a hard time sleeping before your wedding, and I didn't want to worry you, Jack said, with a rather guilty hint trailing in his voice.  
  
But you promised! was all she could say before her crying took over her voice.  
  
Sydney, believe me, I fought with the doctors on this one. There is no place I'd rather be than with you right now. I've never been more sorry in my life...  
  
Daddy, you promised! she managed to mumble out between sobs.  
  
I know, I promised, but it doesn't look like I'll be able to walk you down the aisle anymore. Jack's voice was truly sorry, though Sydney could not notice it.  
  
No, you won't! And you won't even be here! Dad, I know our relationship hasn't been the greatest, she said, now as her tears slowed and turned more to anger, but I always thought you'd be here at my wedding to walk me down the aisle, no matter what! She screamed, but not too loudly, more as a cry of distress. Now you aren't even going to be here at all. God, I hate Sark for what he's done to you!  
  
Sydney, listen to me. I love you so very much. And I know I won't be able to walk with you and hand you off to Vaughn, so I will tell you this now. Sydney heard his voice begin to strain as he spoke. I know I haven't always been the best father. I wish I could better myself for my past mistakes, but I don't think I need too, sometimes. You turned out perfect, Sydney. Even if I turned back time and could be there for you during your youth, you'd still be today my perfect, precious Sydney. I'm so proud of you. In everything you've ever done, I've always taken pride in you, don't forget that. And I'm very proud that you've found a man like Vaughn, who I know will treat you with great love and respect. And you must never forget that I love you. And though I won't be there today, promise you'll think about me. Please, that is all I ask.  
  
Sydney was silent for a long moment. Her dad had truly touched her. She could never think of a time when he had ever said things like this to her. Though she was extremely disappointed that he broke his promise, it was almost a good exchange to get his speech in return. In everything she did, he was proud, and he always loved her. What more did Sydney need? Of course I will, Daddy. I love you too.  
  
I better let you go. If I am correct, someone has to be married soon. Sydney could feel a slight blush rise in her cheeks. Good-bye, Sydney.  
  
Bye, Daddy. She ended the phone call and slowly turned to face the others. They all held a look of concern on their faces. My dad isn't going to be able to walk me down the aisle after all. He fell last night, and now he's being hospitalized. Can one of you go see if someone has a video camera to tape it for him?  
  
Weiss stood up. I'm on it, he said, leaving the room.  
  
Sydney smiled sadly at Francie. I screwed up your wonderful make-up job.  
  
Francie simply laughed at her best friend. It's okay, honey, nothing a little touching up won't fix. As she began to fix Sydney's make-up, she said, I have an idea. Why doesn't Will walk you down the aisle?  
  
Both women turned to look at Will, who was found to have frozen on the spot. he asked, the color draining from his face. Are you sure?  
  
Yeah, I think it's a good idea, France. Oh, please, Will, will you walk me down the aisle?  
  
I... I mean, oh, I don't know, it doesn't seem right... he stuttered. Sydney gazed at him with pleading eyes. What? It'd be weird! That's the sort of thing a father is supposed to do.  
  
And that's what we're missing, so we choose you to be the replacement, Francie said matter-of-factly.  
  
Will still looked skeptical. Sydney said, I've known you since college, and you're one of the best friends I ever had. Sure, we've had our weird moments... she was suddenly reminded of an awkward kiss several years ago, but we're still best friends. I'd be incredibly honored if you walked me down the aisle.  
  
Will slowly glanced from Francie to Sydney and back again. Okay, okay. Sydney and Francie beamed at each other. But only because your dad is sick and stuff. This doesn't mean you guys think of me as a father figure or anything, does it?  
  
Sydney and Francie said in unison, joking, of course.  
  
Well, come on, we've got a wedding to get started. I'll go tell the minister we're all ready, said Francie. Everyone left the room except for Sydney. She took one last glance in the mirror, seeing if she could draw any strength from her reflection as if she was her mother. Finally she sighed contentedly, grabbed her bouquet, and headed out of the room to the foyer just outside the church.  
  
Weiss leaned back from next to Francie. Bridgette has a camera.  
  
Sydney smiled, nodded, and took Will's arm. The music began and Francie and Weiss proceeded to walk. When they got near the end of the red carpeted aisle, the butterflies began to flutter about Sydney's stomach. She glanced quickly at Will for support.  
  
What? Is my fly open?  
  
she giggled. She was expecting a fatherly comment, but then again, she was with Will. She became glad that he could calm her so easily. Let's get me married.  
  
Sydney and Will walked through the doors and began down the aisle. Suddenly all images around Sydney became obscure. The only thing that was completely visible to her was none other than Vaughn. She didn't noticed that everyone was now standing. She didn't see when she walked by the Dixons or Marshall, Kendall and his wife, Bridgette Vaughn and the camera, Emily Sloane, James, Francie, or Eric Weiss. Vaughn didn't realize that Will was walking her down the aisle. All they saw was each other.  
  
Sydney soon found herself holding Vaughn's warm hands and staring into his endless green pools of eyes. All sounds around her were dissipating until she heard:  
  
Sydney, do you take Michael to be your lawfully wedded husband?  
  
I do, she said strong and clearly.  
  
Michael, do you take Sydney to be your lawfully wedded wife?  
  
I do, he replied back with the same tone in his voice.  
  
If anyone has a just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.  
  
Silence rang so loudly it reverberated of the walls and ceiling, and echoed out the bell tower. Sydney was suddenly reminded of a dream she had last night: She dreamt that Weiss stepped forward at this time and said in a soap-opera voice, I'm the father of her sister's cousin's aunt's baby! Oh yeah, and he was wearing a bunny suit too. Sydney smiled at the thought but regained composure quickly.  
  
Repeat after me. I, Sydney Ann Bristow.  
  
I, Sydney Ann Bristow.  
  
Take thee, Michael Christopher Vaughn.  
  
Take thee, Michael Christopher Vaughn.  
  
To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do us part.  
  
To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do us part.  
  
Michael, repeat after me. I, Michael Christopher Vaughn.  
  
I, Michael Christopher Vaughn.  
  
Take thee, Sydney Ann Bristow.  
  
Take thee, Sydney Ann Bristow.  
  
To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do us part.  
  
To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do us part.  
  
We will now exchange the rings. Everyone's faces turned to look at Weiss, who at first held the expression of What'd I do?' but then realized where he was, and dug for the rings in his pocket. When he handed them over, a look of relief swept across his face. His only job had been completed.  
  
Say together as you put them on, With this ring, I thee wed. A token of my love and fidelity, forever.  
  
With this ring, I thee wed. A token of my love and fidelity forever, Sydney and Vaughn said in unison, each slipping on their rings without losing eye contact.  
  
May I present Mr. and Mrs. Michael Vaughn. Everyone in the church smiled broadly. You may kiss the bride.  
  
Vaughn lifted the veil with eager fingers; he had wanted to kiss Sydney since the moment he was taken from her last night... Their lips finally met, and a cheer erupted from everyone present. When they pulled apart, Vaughn whispered, We did it.  
  
Yeah, we did. A single tear trickled down her cheek. They recessed down the aisle, followed by Francie and Weiss, then everyone else and headed for the reception.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It wasn't another hour or so until Sydney and Vaughn shared their first dance, eaten Francie's beautiful three tier cake, and listened to Weiss's sweet (but corny) best man toast. The guests were slowly leaving, and all the people that remained were Sydney and Vaughn (who were dancing still), Bridgette Vaughn, and Francie, Weiss, and Will. (James ironically had to leave for work). Occasionally someone would cut into Syd and Vaughn's excessive dancing, but they would always return to each other's arms.  
  
After Sydney returned to Vaughn after dancing with Weiss, and Vaughn finished dancing with his mom, Vaughn greeted his wife with an enchanting kiss.  
  
God, I missed you so much last night, he said. I woke up, and my bed was all cold, and instead of a good morning kiss, I got a good morning dog lick from Donovan.  
  
Still better than a good morning Hi-let's-curl-your-hair-and-get-a-message-from-your-dying-father.  
  
True. Oh, Sydney, I'm so sorry. I can't believe he's in the hospital already.  
  
She sighed. Neither can I. At least your mom video taped it for him. I'll have to thank her before she leaves.  
  
Or before we leave. Our flight for our honeymoon leaves in less than three hours. And I know neither of us are packed.  
  
Crap! We better get a move on then...  
  
They found their friends and mother chatting casually at a nearby table. Weiss was playing with the miniature bride and groom cake statues. Hate to break it to you guys, but we have to leave and get packed for our honeymoon.  
  
Everyone stood up, hugged and said their good-byes (Weiss's was something like, You kids have lots of fun, if you know what I mean. He then winked. Buy me something!).  
  
Sydney and Vaughn proceeded out the door and into their limo, after a day they once thought was never possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Wow, guys, I actually cried while writing this. (It also hasn't helped that I've been listening to _My Immortal_ by Evanescence almost nonstop...) Anyway, you'll all hate me to know that I've been planning Jack's leukemia since chapter 9-ish. Am I good at keeping secrets or what? Sorry if it's all gloomy and depressing. The leukemia parts are the ones that make me cry.  
  
Yes, I realize that the wedding ceremony part may not exactly be correct. I used pieces from one of my fanfic buddy's fics (thanks, Lily Smith) and some bits from my common knowledge. I also find it peculiar that I consider something like that common knowledge.  
  
I know that this chapter sounds like the end of the fic. To your relief or dismay, hopefully relief, it is not the end. There is still much to go. Hey- just for kicks, I almost thought of at the part of speak now of forever hold your peace having Sark run in and shooting someone. But I completely decided against it. It was more of just a random thought, though now that I think about it it seems rather JJ-ish.  
  
For those of you who were confused about Emily Sloane's presence at the wedding, I decided that she was welcome because A). she was close to Sydney, and B). she isn't Arvin Sloane/didn't know about his evilness.  
  
Where should Syd and Vaughn go on their honeymoon???  
  
So, after a MIGHTY long A/N, **REVIEW, I SAY! REVIEW!**  
~Whitelighter Enchantress  
  
  
  
  



	15. Sark on Your Honeymoon

Chapter 15: Sark on Your Honeymoon  
  


A/n: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Sorry it's been so long. I was on vacation for a week in Canada with my friends, their family, cousins, aunt, uncles, and sister's boyfriend. It was fun. There was this huge rock, and on it someone spray-painted This rock is dedicated to JJ' and it made me think of JJ Abrams. Then Anna jumped on the rock and started dancing, so I kind of forgot about for a while.  
~Lilie- No, I don't write for Charmed, but my Harry Potter fic is a sort of crossover with Whitelighters and Elders and all that jazz.  
~Jade- Wow, that was a LOT of reviews. THANKS!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Alias or Vaughn. I do own a pack of gum.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It's so great to have you back! Francie squealed as she hugged her best friend. Only a short while ago, Vaughn and Sydney had returned from their honeymoon in Europe. They spent a week and a half of luxury in Italy and France, and returned just in time for Christmas. she said raising her eyebrows.  
  
We had fun, Sydney smirked. Guess what we bought Eric? Francie shrugged. In the hotels we stayed in, they had these boxes of condoms...  
  
Oh my God, you didn't!  
  
We did. Two foreign boxes of condoms for Weiss. Not like the chance for him to use them would ever come along.  
  
That's hilarious. I can just see the look on his face when he gets them, Francie grinned. I'm so glad you guys came back before Christmas. What are you're plans?  
  
We're going to go see my dad and his mom. But most definitely your place for dinner. Who's all coming?  
  
Will, and Weiss. I think that's it.  
  
Not James? The new hot boyfriend? He came to the wedding.  
  
Oh, we broke up. Things were really not working out. You know, me being his boss and all. It was just too weird. So can you stay for a coffee?  
  
Actually, I have to be getting into work. Kendall's probably going to have a heart attack from a lack of two agents for a week and a half. See you later. Sydney hugged her friend good-bye and headed for her meeting with Kendall.  
  
When she arrived at work, she was surprised to find most of the agents hanging around outside. She did notice, however, that the only agent in the meeting room so far was Kendall.  
  
Hey, Weiss, Sydney said, calling Weiss's attention, have you seen my sexy hunk of man flesh anywhere?  
  
God, get a room. Oh wait, you've already had one for a fricken week and a half! Weiss looked thoroughly disgusted. Kendall sent him to do something...  
  
She smiled in remembrance of his present. And you'll get your gift that we bought you on our honeymoon tomorrow at dinner.  
  
You guys actually bought me something?  
  
Well, not so much bought it as it came in the rooms.  
  
Great. It's towels or a bathrobe or something. He rolled his eyes. Oh, looks like the meetings starting.  
  
Sydney and Weiss walked in the room together and each took their seats. Soon Vaughn came in and took his seat next to his wife. She grabbed his thigh under the table.  
  
None of you are going to like this... began Kendall, an obvious bad sign. There's been a sighting of Sark, began Kendall, drawing Vaughn and Syd's attention away from each other. In fact, Agents Vaughn, he was sighted in your hotel.  
  
_In_ our hotel!? Vaughn shouted.  
  
Yes, _in_ your hotel. Our sources still have no understanding of his exact objective. Vaughn looked at Sydney with concern in his eyes. However he's gone into hiding again, and there were no human witnesses to his crime.  
  
Which hotel? Sydney asked.  
  
The one is Paris, replied Kendall, a picture of it showing up on one of the television screens. Vaughn sighed quietly and rested his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes.  
  
What exactly was he doing when he was spotted? asked Sydney.  
  
Kendall picked up a remote control. We have it on surveillance. After he flipped a switch on the remote, static came over the TV. Then there was the image of Sark walking down a series of corridors, each lined with rooms to the suites. With each step he took, an article of clothing was removed (no, he wasn't stripping – just taking off his disguise). He reached a door labeled B25 and began to pick at the lock.  
  
said Sydney, casting him a nervous glance.  
  
I know, I know. It's our room.  
  
Sydney finally looked back at the TV screen, to find that Sark had disappeared in the door. She saw the door open slightly, with a dark shadow seen through its crack. Then Sark crept out the door, stuffing something into his pocket, and he was soon out of sight.  
  
Whoa, can we zoom in and see what he had in his pocket? asked Vaughn eagerly.  
  
Marshall stood up. It seems to be a bag of some sort. Not like a purse or anything cause that would be kind of... that might suggest that Mr. Sark was... um... it's a plastic bag but it was too blurry when we zoomed in to tell what it was.  
  
Weiss leaned over and whispered to Vaughn. You guys weren't in your room when he was there? Damn. If it was my honeymoon I would never have left –  
  
Kendall coughed loudly. As Mr. Flinkman said, we know he had a plastic bag. Did either of you have anything of importance with you?  
  
Both agents shook there heads. Weiss muttered very quietly so only Vaughn could hear, Only each other, and added a corny grin.  
  
Very well, continued Kendall, pretending that he didn't notice Weiss's snide remarks. There must have been something in the room that he wanted... Marshall, I want you to try to get rid of the blur and figure out what was in that bag.  
  
On it, sir, he replied, standing up quickly and leaving the room.  
  
Kendall stared at Sydney and Vaughn, waiting to see if they had any last remarks. However, Sydney was staring up at the television screen in disbelief and Vaughn's angst-ridden eyes stared angrily at the floor. Finally he said, Meeting dismissed. Other agents carefully gathered their things and exited the room as quickly as possible. Weiss, hesitated for a moment, looking for a moment at the Vaughns, but left to assume other work.  
  
Vaughn ripped his gaze to Sydney, who returned it. I'm going to kill him.  
  
Calm down, she tried.  
  
I won't! And I'll kill him if I have to. Syd, what if we had been there when he came? We very well could have been lying in bed completely unarmed when he just came barging through –  
  
Agents Vaughn, Kendall said in his deep controlling voice. The two agents had momentarily forgotten his presence. Might I suggest going to visit Derevko and Sloane? Or possibly your father... he added the last part more quietly.  
  
Sydney nodded. Yes, their input could assist the situation. She looked at a pouting Vaughn. We're on it. She took Vaughn's hand and pulled it through the many corridors until she found herself in the presence of her mother.  
  
her mother greeted. And Agent Vaughn, she added more politely. A wave of guilt washed over her body whenever Vaughn came to visit. Irina had never truly regretted her life with the KGB, but when she looked into her son-in-laws eyes, he saw his loss.  
  
Mom- Sark's been sighted again.  
  
The lines in her forehead creased. After this long? She averted her eyes as a complex puzzle lay in pieces before her mind. He must be up to something big. But I really wouldn't know anything. Sloane, however... Sydney frowned. The mention of Sloane's name still made her want to throw up, eat it all, then throw up again. He was that vile. her mother continued, connecting her gaze with Sydney. She immediately recognized this so.' It was the tone of voice Sydney heard when her mother wished to talk of things outside the CIA. How was the wedding?  
  
Sydney turned to look at Vaughn, who beamed back at her. It gave him the most wonderful feeling in the world when he was reminded of his marriage to Sydney. Both women made a mental note that this was Vaughn's first smile in proximity to Irina.   
  
Vaughn said, surprising them all with the sound of his voice.  
  
I only wish that Dad could have been there, Sydney said, looking to the floor. Vaughn lifted her hand and pressed it gently to his lips.  
  
Speaking of Jack, Irina added softly, how is he doing, really?  
  
I haven't heard or seen him since before the wedding, but I know he's been permanently hospitalized. Sydney felt her hand being squeezed by her husband. No one noticed the empty look reflecting in Irina's eyes.  
  
Will you... tell him, that, that I want him to get... better? Irina asked timidly.  
  
Sydney looked back at her mom. She recognized the look on her face... Where had she seen it before? It was the very same worried, pale face that her father had had when Irina was sick. She smiled at her mother. Of course I will.  
  
Thank you. And, Sydney, she leaned toward the glass and continued in a whisper, You married a good man.  
  
Sydney's grin grew broader. I know, Mom, I know. She waved good bye to Irina before trudging over to Sloane's cell, now with her muscles tensed. Her hand that was squeezing Vaughn's was now practically breaking it. She tried all she could to keep from screaming at the evil creature that loomed behind the glass in front of her.  
  
Ah, Sydney, come to visit me again, have you? And I see you brought your boyfriend with you, he sneered.  
  
I'm not here to talk funny business, Sloane, Sydney said, her voice like ice. You know Sark was at our hotel.  
  
Sloane rubbed the stubbly beard on his rat-like face. Slowly he glanced from Sydney's stone face to her left hand, and particularly her ring finger. My mistake... you brought your _husband_ with you.  
  
Just tell us what we want, Sloane, she said through clenched teeth. Why was he there?  
  
So how long have you been married? Was it before or after your father's illness got the best of him?  
  
Sydney breathed heavily. STOP! JUST GIVE ME THE ANSWER!  
  
He's dying, Sydney. And before you know it, he'll be gone.  
  
Sydney was ready to charge at his cell when Vaughn pulled her back, and pushed her into her mother's cell, shutting the gate so she could not leave. VAUGHN, LET ME AT HIM!  
  
Not now, Syd. Vaughn walked up to the glass where Sloane now stood opposite of him. He suddenly slammed his fist on the glass. May I remind you that if you don't cooperate with the CIA that the most extreme penalty will be used, in your case the death penalty? Sloane stared coldly back into Vaughn's green eyes. Tell us why Sark was at our hotel in Paris.  
  
He needed to get something.  
  
Vaughn rolled his eyes. What did he need to get?  
  
  
  
Dammit, I'm not going to play this game with you! What did he take from our rooms?  
  
I don't know, it could have been a plethora of things. Hairbrushes, clothes, toothbrushes, something from the wastebasket, anything of value.  
  
You know very well what he took. It was in a plastic bag. What was he taking from our room?  
  
Sloane grinned. Were you on your honeymoon, perhaps? What a lovely Christmas present; Sark on your honeymoon!  
  
Just answer the damn question! Vaughn's voice began to rise.  
  
I told you, it could be any of those, or even something else. All part of the master plan, yes. Sydney finally stopped fidgeting to open the gate and stared at Sloane in wonder. There was the mention of the master plan' again. First was the mention of the project in Sark's note, then when he told Jack about it while torturing him, and now this. Sydney's fascination of Sloane's plan was growing by the minute.  
  
Sydney whispered, causing him to lose his strong gaze at Sloane.  
  
he whispered back, edging closer to her.  
  
His master plan. Sark said it was part of the master plan to eliminate my father. Just then he said it was part of it to take something from our room. What on earth?  
  
Vaughn sighed. I don't know. But it doesn't look like we'll be able to get it out of Sloane.  
  
So if he continues to not cooperate, he'll get the death penalty?  
  
Probably not, now that he's the only person we have contact with that knows about the master plan. But we'll get it out of him, Syd, even if we have to torture it out of him.  
  
she replied. I'm calm now, you can let me back in.  
  
Vaughn smiled. I'm not falling for that. No matter where you are you are probably thinking of the most painful ways to kill this guy.  
  
  
  
He turned away from his wife and back to Sloane. What is the master plan?  
  
He laughed. You think I'm going to tell you?  
  
You made a promise to the CIA that you would cooperate with them in exchange for your life. I would think you'd want to keep that promise, but if you don't that can be arranged.  
  
Sloane's grin erased from his face and he turned his back on Vaughn. Part of it was to get rid of Jack...  
  
We know that already. What were the other parts? Sydney demanded, trying to hide her hatred for this man.  
  
He was silent.  
  
Come on, Syd, let's leave. We have Sloane's_ funeral_ to plan, he said as the gates opened and he took Sydney's hand.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hi, Daddy, Sydney said sweetly as she opened the door to Jack's room, Vaughn following closely behind her. How are you feeling?  
  
He turned his face towards Sydney and she was taken aback. In merely two weeks without seeing her father, the disease was already consuming him. Jack was frail and fatigue had worn his body. His hair in many places was thin as opposed to his usual thick head of hair. His features had changed. A certain warmth and kindness was noticeable in his eyes. Sydney, Michael, he greeted, his voice raspy with weariness. I'm just tired. Sydney grasped his hand lying at his side. How was the wedding? I still feel awful –  
  
Dad, it's okay. Whatever it takes for you to get healthy, right? And it was wonderful... Bridgette Vaughn taped it, so you can see it tomorrow morning when we visit.  
  
He smiled weakly at his daughter. I'm... really tired... he added, eyes drooping.  
  
All right, Dad. I love you, Merry Christmas.  
  
Merry... Christmas...  
  
His eyes closed shut and the rise and fall of his chest evened. Sydney leaned over and kissed her father on his forehead. Vaughn's brow furrowed as he watched his wife struggle to keep composure.  
  
I'm ready, Vaughn, she whispered after staring at her sleeping father for a moment. After they entered the hallway and shut the door, Sydney seemed to calm. Maybe we can tell him about Sark tomorrow. Hopefully he'll be more awake.  
  
You okay?  
  
I think so. It's just... hard for me to watch him suffer like that. Do you kind of understand? He nodded. Well, let's go home, and have a nice Christmas Eve. She raised her eyebrow.  
  
Vaughn grinned. That's what I was hoping you'd say!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Syd! Michael! Francie shouted, appearing in the doorway, a red and white Santa hat settled on her head. Merry Christmas. You guys need help with any of that?  
  
I think we have it, replied Sydney from under a pile of presents. Already they had seen Vaughn's mom and Sydney's dad, and now it was Will, Francie, and Weiss's turn. Michael, hurry up, it's cold out here.  
  
I'm trying! I can't find the last one. It must have slid under the seats... He leaned over so his torso lay flat against the car floor. Sydney smiled at Francie, lifted her leg and sharply tapped it to his butt.   
  
What? I was just standing here when your butt came and attacked my foot.  
  
Vaughn pulled a bag out of the car and found an innocent faced Sydney staring at him. I found it. So it's all my butt's fault, is it?  
  
It's just so gosh darn cute!  
  
Quit your flirting and hurry up, it's cold! Francie shouted from the door. Once they were all inside and presents and things were set aside, Francie announced that dinner was almost ready, and Eric and Will were playing video games in the other room.  
  
You're cheating, Weiss said, punching the buttons on his controller. Sydney and Vaughn took seats near them.  
  
Will asked.  
  
I don't know. But you're cheating.  
  
You're only saying that because he's winning.  
  
Shut-up, Mike. Do I get my honeymoon present soon?  
  
Sydney smiled. After dinner, with the other presents.  
  
Will continued to kick Weiss's butt for several more minutes when Francie called them all to dinner. The five friends ate together, all letting the CIA affairs or other matters slip their minds. Finally presents time came...  
  
Weiss... This is for you, Vaughn said, handing a package to Weiss. I hope they're put to good use. Just don't tell me when.  
  
Weiss raised his eyebrow in confusion, while Vaughn, Syd, and Francie smirked. Slowly he unwrapped the paper until he reached it's core. Foreign condoms! How did you know? That's exactly what I wanted. And don't worry, I'll give you a detailed explanation every time I use them. Vaughn's smirk changed into horror.  
  
Get on with the rest of the presents, Will whined.   
  
In a matter of minutes, wrapping paper, boxes, and bags were scattered out along the floor. Each person had their presents piled in front of them. The men all had opened their presents, Francie had one more, and Sydney had two.  
  
Oh, Michael, it's beautiful! exclaimed Sydney after opening a diamond necklace from her husband. I love it, thank you!  
  
Here, I'll help you put it on. Sydney turned around while he latched the back. So you ladies each have one left? How do you make them last?  
  
Sydney and Francie looked at each other. For one, we buy each other more gifts than we do you. And we have patience.  
  
Crap, it's the will power... said Weiss, now sporting Francie's Santa hat. Oh, just hurry up.  
  
At the same time, Sydney and Francie pulled open the last boxes – from each other – only to find an almost identical gift.  
  
Look, we match, said Francie, holding up her new green sweater and Sydney holding up her gray one. Thanks, twin.  
  
Welcome, twin.  
  
Will stood up. Guys, want to go play that new Playstation game I got? He had been addressing Vaughn and Weiss, who both nodded. The women, however, retired to the kitchen and decided they'd clean up the living room later.  
  
This was a good Christmas, Sydney declared after much thought. Sure, my Dad was in the hospital, but we haven't had the best holiday history, and we had this one together. We watched my wedding... France, he cried. _ Cried!_ But we're on good terms, and that's what matters, right?  
  
Yeah. He cried? Freaky...  
  
Tell me about it. Plus, I had to tell him that Mom wanted him to get better. His reaction was priceless. But I don't want to talk about what cancer's done to my father. Let's talk about... Any suggestions?  
  
How about my new crush?  
  
  
  
Francie's serious face turned into a goofy grin. She leaned towards Sydney and whispered, I kind of have a thing for W –  
  
interrupted their conversation. However, Sydney still could make out the name on Francie's lips. She smiled. You guys would make an awesome couple. I may have to play cupid, Sydney added slyly, but let's go see what the guys are up to.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Slowly, four months passed. These months could have been considered the quietest and loudest months at times; uneventful in some ways, and crazily hectic in others.  
  
Francie's crush remained a secret only between her and Sydney.  
  
Jack's condition worsened steadily.  
  
There were no further sightings of Sark, let alone information of the master plan.  
  
Irina continued to cooperate with the CIA, and was slowly earning more freedoms as she did so.  
  
Vaughn and Sydney were home one evening eating dinner when the phone rang. She sprang up from her chair and lifted the receiver to her ear.   
  
Mrs. Vaughn? This is Doctor Anderson from Oncology, I'm calling about your father.  
  
Yes, what is it? Sydney replied eagerly. Could something terrible have happened? Was he dead? All the worst scenarios flew through Sydney's mind as she waited for the doctor to speak again.  
  
Your father currently has an infection and we have transferred him to the ICU. The doctor said this too calmly and it made Sydney think twice.  
  
Is there anything I should worry about? Vaughn had crept into the kitchen and was standing behind Sydney, who had not yet noticed.  
  
No, actually. Sydney was taken aback. Why would the doctor just call her for no apparent reason? See, after his infection heals he will be eligible for a bone marrow transplant. He wanted to call you himself, but at the moment he is too weak. Sydney's lips curled slowly into a smile across her face. A bone marrow transplant! There was much possibility of his survival with a transplant... If nothing went wrong. He was hoping you could get any and all people who were willing to be tested as a match.  
  
Of course. Where would we go for that?  
  
Oncology desk. It wouldn't take longer than fifteen minutes.  
  
Thank you, Doctor Anderson. You have no idea how much this means to me. She hung up the phone and turned around to find a confused Vaughn.  
  
I'd assume it's not bad news from the look on your face, he said.  
  
Sydney laughed and threw her arms around his neck. Well, he _is_ in ICU right now.  
  
  
  
No, no, that's not it. After he's out he'll be able to try for a bone marrow transplant! This means so much for him, Michael. I'm almost tempted to go get tested right now.  
  
She smiled widely at him and went back to her dinner. Vaughn hesitated before returning to the table, but paused in the doorway. You know, Syd, they might not find a match. And don't give me that look because you've known from the beginning that finding a match is the hardest part. You're the only one who's alive that's blood related to him. If you aren't a match, then there might not be anyone out there.  
  
She sighed. I have thought a lot about that, actually, she said. It's just from the beginning when we first learned about the possibility of a transplant I had this feeling. I felt that if he could make it this far, then he was going to make it all the way. Please don't take that away from me.  
  
I don't want to, he said with sympathy, but I just wanted to make sure you weren't setting yourself up for disappointment.  
  
I'm not... But I've learned over the years to trust my instinct. That's all. Vaughn gave her a look that told her that he still wasn't convinced, however he took his seat once again and went on with his dinner. I _have_ tried to imagine the worst, Vaughn.  
  
_Ouch_, thought Vaughn. He now almost hated hearing her call him Vaughn. It made him feel like everything in the whole world was his fault; hearing his last name made him feel guilty; but most of all, it made him feel that he had to make it up to Sydney, whatever it was, and help her. He of course knew in the back of his mind that it wasn't his fault (most of the time), but the fault of Sark, Sloane, and the yet to be revealed master plan. It was strange to think now that he once yearned for his last name to be spoken from her lips. It was also strange to be married to the woman he once could never have. I'm only concerned.  
  
I know. And I love you for it.  
  
I love you too. This part always made him feel better, no questions asked.  
  
The very minute Sydney heard that her father was out of ICU, she began telling everyone she could about becoming a bone marrow donor. When at work, she would ask all the agents she could talk to to go help a senior agent in need (to some she added how he had probably saved their asses at one time or another). She asked all of her close friends to get tested, and they all agreed unanimously. She even made almost daily announcements at Francie's restaurant asking people to get tested, and perhaps save a life.  
  
Finally, it was the middle of May when Sydney was called into the hospital. She and Vaughn were in her father's room; the prior gripping her father's hand. All three were awaiting in anticipation. Sydney was sure they had found a match, and she could feel it down to her bones.  
  
She heard the click of the doorknob and turned to quickly glance into her father's eyes. She had only recently begun to come to terms with her father's appearance and actions. He was now left with only a few wisps of gray hair on his head. His body was weak and his movements, slow. And something that hit Sydney the hardest was the dark yet mysterious gleam in his eyes had disappeared and been replaced with an empty, pining look.  
  
Doctor Anderson shut the door. I have good news, and good news. Which would you like first?  
  
Sydney smiled at the doctor. Age and stress had worn down his middle-aged face and grayed the roots of his hair. His medium, rounded glasses were set at the middle of his nose and he looked up expectantly at the family before him. We'll take the good news, Sydney finally mused.  
  
Ah, yes, he said. The good news: we've found a match. Sydney's, Vaughn's, and Jack's eyes all brightened.  
  
Who is it? Vaughn asked eagerly.  
  
Doctor Anderson paused for dramatic effect, which made Sydney want to burst. Jack's match is none other than Mrs. Sydney Vaughn.  
  
That's not good news... That's great news! Sydney leaned in to hug her father tightly, then to the other side to kiss Vaughn on the cheek. Thank you so much, Doctor Anderson.  
  
Wait, don't you want to hear the other good news?  
  
Sydney's eyes widened as if she was a six year old and it was Christmas morning all over again. You mean there's more? I thought those were the good news.  
  
He shook his head. Well, the second good news came as quite a shock. I don't think I've seen this sort of thing happen before. It's quite a rare feat... Sydney stared from Jack to the doctor in wonder. Not only did we find Jack a match, but we found him _two_ matches.  
  
That's even better!  
  
I haven't gotten everything worked out yet, but we're planning the surgery for late June, early July, he said, smiling.  
  
Thank you, we'll clear our schedules. The doctor gave one last smile before exiting the room and leaving the family alone to celebrate the good news. Dad, this is wonderful!  
  
I know, Sydney, and we haven't even felt the whole effects of it yet.  
  
She hugged him again, burying her face into his shoulder. I just knew it wasn't my time to lose you, not yet.  
  
A happy silence followed but it was quickly broken by an overjoyed Sydney, grabbing Vaughn by the hand and dancing around the room. She and her husband had to hide their surprise when they discovered Jack laughing at them (Jack + laughing = WHOA). Sydney recorded this moment as one of the happiest in her life and would treasure the memory for years to come.  
  
said Vaughn finally as an afterthought after leaving the hospital, we didn't ask who the other match was.  
  
It doesn't really matter now, does it? I mean I'm a match and we're definitely going through with the surgery.  
  
Vaughn shrugged. Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
  
  
A/n: Sorry about this chapter guys... It was pretty much only there for informational reasons (and of course fluff). I still have to warn you that some future chapters will have scenes jumping months apart. And again sorry if the leukemia stuff is inaccurate – I learned all of it from a soap opera and a website.  
  
But now I need **your** help. That's right- YOU, my loyal reader. I was originally pairing Francie with that James guy, but it turned out that I didn't like him all that much. So now, you get to vote! What should the official _Mission Rescue_ Francie pairing be?  
~Francie and Weiss  
~Francie and Will  
The results will show up in the next chapter, so please vote in your reviews or in an e-mail (I'm at **spunky31@comcast.net** nowadays). Which reminds me... **REVIEW!!!!  
**~Whitelighter Enchantress


	16. Surprise, Unsurprise

Chapter 16: Surprise, Unsurprise  
  


A/n: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if people are a little OOC in this chapter. And I admit I lied a little... The Francie pairing won't be announced in this chapter (y'all can vote again if you want). It might not be announced until the sequel (but most likely this story, I'm hoping). Which reminds me... There's only two or three more chapters left! And just so you know, the next chapter I have been planning since I started this fic. Seriously. Well, only the end.**  
  
**Disclaimer: Alias belongs to JJ Abrams; the most evil genius the world has ever seen. However, I found a JJ quote that said something like, Vaughn and Sydney could get back together in the second episode this season, or they couldn't get together at all.' Yeah, that's JJ for you.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
It had been nearly a month since the news of Jack's donor had occurred. Sydney was on her way to see her mother. The guard told her that Irina could be found on the roof, and Sydney smiled and headed for the roof. As her long climb began, she started to reflect on the last month.  
  
Though Jack's condition continued to worsen, the decline had slowed vigorously. He was tired and sleeping most of the time, but when he wasn't he was smiling with his daughter and recalling some of their happy memories from Sydney's younger years. The leukemia had changed Jack very much, other than physical appearance. Besides his obvious pain, there was a happy aura about him when he was sitting with his daughter and son-in-law. His usual stonewall had fallen, and Sydney hoped that he wouldn't try to rebuild it. Both of them were happily awaiting his coming surgery in the beginning of July.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn's marriage was running smoothly. Occasionally they would take days off together saying they were sick, when love sick was more like it, as Weiss had once put it. Vaughn was very supportive of Sydney's energy and anticipation for Jack's bone marrow transplant to happen. Even Donovan could sense the excitement about his apartment, and he would actually lift his head from the couch to show he had caught something in the air.  
  
And last but not least, the only factor that bothered Sydney, was that Sark had not been sighted and scarcely any news had been heard concerning him. It wasn't until recently when something somewhat big happened, which was why Sydney was going to see her mother.  
  
She shut the roof door behind her and found her mother basking in the sun above her, absorbing its warmth into her body.  
  
It's the little things like this that you miss the most, she told Sydney as she approached. She whisked her hair to one side and smiled at her daughter. It's good to see you.  
  
Sydney sat down on the ground next to her mother. We have news on Sark.  
  
You know his whereabouts?  
  
No, but we may know someone who does. Are you familiar with Boris Vladmir?  
  
Irina thought for a moment and nodded. Yes. He was KGB when I was. I hated him... He was such scum.  
  
Well, we think he may know where Sark is. Vladmir is in Greece now, and the CIA plans to have me pose as a – Irina began to shake her head violently. No? What, Mom?  
  
The CIA cannot send you. If you go you will get absolutely nothing from him. He only talks to people he trusts.  
  
For example...?  
  
Sydney nodded in understanding. It's nothing personal, dear, but I remember him well, now that I think about it. He wouldn't let anything out if you went.  
  
Sydney stared up at the sky for a moment. I'll see what I can do. Kendall will probably say yes, but ask me to consult Dad. And Dad will say no... Then they'll argue for a while, until Kendall gives Dad a good reason, though they might just skip the arguing because Kendall doesn't want to stress dad out in the hospital –  
  
In other words, don't consult your father on this one.  
  
Sydney blushed.  
  
She sighed and looked back up at the sky, but Irina eyed her daughter carefully. Sydney, are you feeling all right? she finally asked.  
  
Sydney continued to stare up at the blue heavens that lay above her. Small wisps of clouds slowly floated through the air. I think I've come down with a small flu, but it's nothing much... Why?  
  
Oh, just wondering, Irina said, smiling smugly at her daughter for a reason Sydney could not understand.  
  
No, what was it? Mom?  
  
It's nothing, Irina said, a smug smile still covering her face. Sydney still didn't look convinced. Let's just say it's something only a mother would know.  
  
Staring at her mother suspiciously, Sydney stood up. I'm going to go now. I'll, uh, tell Kendall about your thoughts, and I'm just going to ignore what you just said because I'm totally confused.  
  
Irina laughed and said good-bye to her daughter, still smiling smugly. Sydney, however, remained confused, but soon forgot her thoughts when she found her husband in a nearby hallway. She told him about what Irina said and together they addressed Kendall. The director agreed to send her on the mission, and to keep Jack in the dark. For all that Jack knew, Sydney was simply meeting someone in Greece. Nothing dangerous. He had no idea that Irina was involved.  
  
Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss, Irina, and a few other agents were aboard a CIA owned jet headed for Greece. Sydney had fallen asleep against the window and Irina was observing the clouds out the window behind her. Vaughn and Weiss were talking away from them.  
  
I'm so tempted to ask her what it's like being a United States criminal, Weiss said. Oh, and what it's like to murder your son-in-law's father.  
  
Shut-up, Eric, she's still kind of my mother-in-law. I mean, I don't really look at it that way, he whispered back. And you will not ask her any weird questions, okay?  
  
Weiss looked taken aback. Me? Ask weird questions? Never! he added for sarcasm.   
  
Vaughn rolled his eyes and went to wake up Sydney. They were almost to Greece by now, and they had to go over several ground rules for Irina. Syd, honey, time to wake up, he said sweetly, rubbing her arms then gently leaning down to brush his lips across hers.  
  
Syd's eyes slowly opened. Are we there yet?  
  
Not quite, but we have to get ready. Weiss, go get the bracelet. Weiss stepped away quickly and returned with a square box. He walked next to Irina and pulled out a bracelet, and slipped it around her wrist. This bracelet has a tracking device inside. It's also lined with C-4, and we have a control here to detonate it if we think you're doing anything suspicious. You will also be wearing a camera on you. Hidden in this pin. Weiss pulled out a pin shaped, oddly, as an Amish person. Irina gave him a strange look. I didn't pick out the pin. But there's a camera in it, and if you disengage the camera from it I will not hesitate to detonate the C-4, are you clear?  
  
  
  
Vaughn nodded authoritatively. Good. Now here's what you'll do. Vladmir thinks he's meeting an old friend in a private tea room. You will have tea with him and just chat with him. Do not, under any circumstances, tell him you are CIA cooperative. If he asks about the CIA and you being in custody, tell him you escaped. If you can, try to work in a conversation about Sloane and Sark. Keep him talking about Sark for as long as you can. Get all info on Sark that you can from him. Do whatever it takes to get the info.  
  
What if I have to take off the camera to get the info? she asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
That's not an option. And, since you're Irina Derevko, if you somehow manage to remove the bracelet and the camera, we are going to inject you with a tracker so you can't get away. Irina nodded and stuck out her arm, as if it would already prove her loyalty. Weiss reluctantly injected the needle into her arm, along with a tracking device.  
  
Before they knew it, Irina was about to meet up with her old KGB mate and the other three agents were watching from a nearby van. Other agents surrounded the area in case of an attempt to escape. Weiss, Vaughn, and Sydney were squished uncomfortably together in the back of a white van, all staring at the feed from Irina's pin camera. Vaughn was in the middle.  
  
I still don't get why you're in the middle, Mike, Weiss said. If anything it should be Sydney, here. Vaughn elbowed him hard in the stomach. Okay, point taken. But you have to admit, the thought of a threesome in the back of this van is kind of kinky.  
  
Weiss, if you don't shut-up I'll get Sydney to kick your ass, Vaughn said through gritted teeth; he was clearly annoyed.  
  
Oh, don't worry, I'd do it if you didn't ask me to, Sydney added. However, I'm not against a quick twosome, Michael.  
  
Oh God, I'm not going to have to sit between you two, am I? Horror struck Weiss's face.  
  
Sh! Derevko's heading in. Vaughn said seriously, trying to ignore the hand slowly creeping up his thigh. he whispered, almost groaning.  
  
I mean it, I'll separate you if I have to!  
  
All three heads were now watching the screen intently, for Irina had just opened the door to reveal a fat, Russian man in his mid to late fifties. She sat down across the table from him.  
  
Irina Derevko! How many years has it been? he asked, speaking Russian. He lifted her hand and kissed it for a moment too long.  
  
she replied, also in Russian.  
  
Dammit, I don't speak Russian, said Weiss, immediately receiving a loud SH!' from both Syd and Vaughn.  
  
Irina was now drinking from the teacup in front of her. Her left hand rested comfortably outstretched on the table. Vladmir licked his lips. Last I heard, the CIA had you.  
  
Yes, and I escaped during a transfer. It was wonderful. Of course, that was before they got hold of Arvin Sloane.  
  
I heard of that too. Such a shame, that man being a prisoner. He was such an inspiration. Sydney couldn't help but laugh sarcastically. But tell me, Irina, what has become of you and that American man the KGB had you marry? His thumb was now rubbing across the top of her outstretched hand.  
  
Ew, ew, ew he's hitting on my mom, he's hitting on my mom! Sydney said, covering her eyes. Now I'm especially glad we didn't tell Dad. She spread her fingers slightly and peered at the screen through the gaps.  
  
He's still around. Sick, but still around. Actually, I heard it was Sloane's associate, Sark, who got him sick.  
  
The three agents in the car leaned forward.  
  
Ah, that is news to me. Sark was once my student, you know.  
  
Really? Well, I must say I'm quite impressed.  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes. Please, stop flirting, please, stop flirting...  
  
Yes, I hope I taught him well, Vladmir continued. I only wish I knew where he was.  
  
Even with Vaughn's broken Russian, he understood this sentence.  
  
What? What happened, what'd he say? Weiss asked.  
  
He doesn't know where Sark is, Sydney said more angrily than she meant to, getting back to the screen.  
  
Irina, would you care to come back to my hotel room? We can order room service, spend some time... alone... Sydney was horrified.  
  
Look, Mr. Vladmir –  
  
  
  
Boris. It's really not safe for me to stay in one place for too long. I can't have the CIA catching me again, Irina said, a slight giggle in her voice. You do understand, Boris?  
  
Yes, yes. Both of them stood up and Vladmir made his way around the other side of the table. Sydney suddenly became aware that she could not see his hands, and that disturbed her. You will stay in contact with me now.  
  
A bit of hesitancy was found in Irina's voice. Of course. Lovely seeing you again!  
  
You too. He leaned in to kiss her once on each cheek, all while receiving an icy stare from Sydney.   
  
Weiss, who was sitting against the sliding door, fell out when Irina pulled it open a few minutes later. Ouch! Oh, you're back, he said, staring up at the United States prisoner.  
  
I hate that man, she replied, stepping around Weiss and into the car. Did you see where his hands were!?  
  
No, actually, said Sydney, moving aside to let her raging mother by.  
  
Good, because it definitely was not an appropriate place. God, he's such a slime ball! She looked back up at the three agents, one of which was rubbing his sore back, another disgusted by the fat Russian man, the last somewhat terrified of his mother-in-law. Sorry we couldn't get the Sark info.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A few days later, Sydney was at home on a much needed sick day. Her case of the flu had taken an extremely bad turn that morning. She had been feeling better in the afternoon, and decided to go visit her father. While at the hospital, she had a realization and called Vaughn and told him to get to the hospital as quickly as he could.  
  
He finally arrived to find a worried Sydney outside her father's room. Syd, what is it? Is something wrong? She looked up at him teary eyed.  
  
I'm not going to be able to be my dad's bone marrow donor.  
  
Vaughn sat down next to her. Why not? What? Really, Sydney, what happened?  
  
Vaughn, I'm pregnant.  
  
I'm – you're – we're – what?  
  
We're going to have a baby. Now... Now the transplant isn't going to happen, and I've ruined everything.  
  
I'm... going to be a father?  
  
I haven't told my dad yet... I can't even imagine what he'll say.  
  
  
  
Vaughn, how could we let this happen. It's so soon...  
  
  
  
It's all my fault that this happened. I'm sorry, Vaughn.  
  
He paused and stared deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. Don't be sorry, Sydney. There's nothing to be sorry about. He took her hands in his, and kissed her fingers gently. It's not your fault at all. It takes both of us, right? But just think about it, Syd, we're going to be a little family. I'm going to be a dad, he added with a broad smile.  
  
So, you're not mad? she asked innocently.  
  
How could I be? We're going to be parents soon. I love you, Sydney.  
  
I love you, too. She wiped away her tears. Wow, we're going to be parents.  
  
I know. It's incredible. He patted her belly. Truthfully, he couldn't wait for her to start showing, and he smiled at the thought. And remember, you're dad has a second bone marrow match.  
  
That's right. We're going to find out who it is now. Well, come on, now that I'm excited for this baby we better tell Grandpa in there. She tilted her towards Jack's room. Let's go... Dad. She led her husband into Jack's room and found him sleeping. Should we wake him or should we tell him later?  
  
I'm awake, Jack said. I was just... resting my eyes. He yawned. So what were you going to tell me later?  
  
Sydney looked at Vaughn quickly. Dad, I'm not going to be able to be your donor. I'm pregnant.  
  
That's... wonderful, he said with a smile. I'll be a... grandfather. Congratulations, Sydney.   
  
She hugged her father tightly. I'm sorry I can't be your donor anymore.  
  
It's okay... I have another... donor.  
  
Doctor Anderson walked into the room, pleasantly surprised to find Sydney back with her father. Hello again, Mrs. Vaughn. Mr. Vaughn. He scratched the top of his head.  
  
Dr. Anderson, we need to know who the other match is. Sydney's pregnant now, so she can't be the donor.  
  
Well, congratulations! When are you due? He turned to a nearby file cabinet, still looking at the family.  
  
Um, the end of February.  
  
Again, congratulations. Here we go. He pulled out a folder from the cabinet and quickly scanned it's contents. The second match... Irina Derevko.  
  
Excuse me? Jack asked, suddenly becoming less tired and the color draining from his face.  
  
Irina Derevko is your bone marrow match. His pager beeped. I have to go. I'll set up appointments with Director Kendall, then?  
  
I suppose so, Sydney said as the doctor left.  
  
I absolutely refuse to take that woman's bone marrow! Jack exploded with the most feeling in his voice that Sydney had heard him use since before his leukemia.  
  
Dad, you can't just not go through without the surgery.  
  
Well, I'd rather die than let her save me.  
  
Dad –  
  
No, Sydney! She's lied to me, she's lied to all of us, she's killed _his_ father, she's been an enemy of the United States for I don't know how many years, she's abandoned us... I'm not about to let her hold this over my head!  
  
Dad, we're not going to let you die.  
  
How did she get tested anyway?  
  
  
  
Sydney, you didn't, he asked, groaning, already seeing the answer on his daughter's face.  
  
I wanted to be sure we found a match. And Mom... She wanted to be tested. I didn't think it could do any harm and, I mean, there was barely a chance for her to be your match.  
  
It didn't exactly work out that way, now, did it?  
  
Stop being so stubborn! Sydney shouted. Why couldn't he understand? I know you don't want her to save your life. But if you don't let her you will die. Soon. We don't want our baby to grow up without any grandfathers. Vaughn wrapped his arms around her torso, standing behind her.  
  
Jack stared at the floor for a moment. Fine. But only for the sake of my future grandchild.  
  
Thank you, Dad. She could still see the reluctancy in Jack's face. He really didn't want Irina to be his bone marrow match. In fact, if he could have made a list, she was sure Irina would be on the bottom, along with Sloane and Sark. Surely Jack could try to look at Irina as Laura...  
  
Francie and the others will probably want to know, Syd, and it looks like Jack's about to fall asleep on us.  
  
Sorry... I get spurts of energy, and then I'm... he yawned, Out like a light. Bye, Sydney, Vaughn; take good care of my daughter and grandchild.  
  
Always, sir, Vaughn replied, giving Sydney an extra squeeze.  
  
Bye, Daddy, Sydney whispered to him as he drifted off to sleep and she shut the door. Now I can't wait to tell Francie and Will and Weiss and Marshall and Dixon and –  
  
Whoa, slow down, Vaughn laughed. I'm sure everyone will know soon enough.  
  
Sydney smiled. It's just so exciting now that I realize everything that's going to happen. Michael, we're going to have to pick out a name, and buy all these adorable baby clothes. Oh, and we're definitely going to need to buy a house.  
  
A house?  
  
A house. They suddenly found themselves at their car. Please, please, please can we go tell Francie? she asked sweetly.  
  
  
  
I can't wait to see the look on her face.  
  
Vaughn's smile was growing by the minute. Boy, you sure do change your mind quickly.  
  
Sydney turned to look at him seriously. Oh my God. I'm going to be a mom. I... I have to tell _my_ mom. And we have to tell _your_ mom. _And_ we have to tell _my_ mom about the bone marrow thing.  
  
Okay, seriously, I think we need to take this slowly and one step at a time. Sydney looked at him blankly. Or perhaps not because you have everything under control, as usual.  
  
That's right! And don't you forget it! She laughed, lighting up the car, street, and entire city of Los Angeles.  
  
The next two weeks flew by very quickly. Sydney, eager to be ahead, had already started the house search for the growing Vaughn family. She made appointments with Doctor Grummon, who was located just a floor above her father. Most of all, Sydney was awaiting her father's upcoming surgery. He finally came to terms with the fact that the woman he hated – yet still secretly loved – had to save his life. And Irina, now privately reveling in the thought of her position, was rather amused when she learned that she was Jack's second match. She was also very pleased to hear of that she would soon become a grandmother.  
  
Finally the day of Jack's transplant arrived. Sydney and Vaughn were sitting anxiously in the waiting room. Sydney was shaking.  
  
Sweetie, it's okay, Vaughn cooed, putting an arm around his wife.  
  
I'm just so... I don't know. Scared? Nervous? Excited? I can't tell. They're all just jumbled up inside of me, battling with each other. God, I'm getting a damn headache.  
  
Sh, sh, calm down. Just try to relax. She shifted her weight to lay her head in his lap; he stroked her hair. He's going to make it through this, you know.  
  
I know. But there's still that worry at the back of every thought. He has to make it. She slowly drew in a breath, and closed her eyes as she exhaled. Something still doesn't feel right  
  
The line in Vaughn's forehead creased and he raised one eyebrow. However, he couldn't blame her for being worried. Even he was worried; he didn't know how he appeared to keep composure. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Suddenly Sydney shot up from his lap. Syd, what is it? He face contorted quickly.   
  
Ow, I don't know. It's my stomach... Vaughn, I've never felt this before. Ouch, ouch, Vaughn, it hurts. She stood up, but quickly sat back down. I think something's wrong. I need Dr. Grummon.  
  
Okay, let's go. Come on, he helped her up, and let her lean all her body weight on him as he led her up to see her doctor. They finally approached the desk on the third floor. Hi, I know we didn't make an appointment, but this may be an emergency. Sydney explained to the nurse at the desk what happened, and she took her back to a room.  
  
Vaughn, please go check on my dad, Sydney shouted to her husband before disappearing behind a door. Vaughn wanted to stay with her, but he knew she would continue to pester him about her father. He ran to the elevator and waited impatiently as it took him one floor lower. He found Dr. Anderson in the hallway.  
  
Dr. Anderson, Dr. Anderson! he called, chasing after him. How's the surgery going?  
  
Well, so far, he said in confusion while Vaughn caught his breath. I was just about to tell you and Mrs. Vaughn in the waiting room. The first half of the surgery is complete, and Ms. Derevko is okay. We still have the actual transplant to do yet, which we will do soon.  
  
Okay, thank you, Vaughn said, turning to run back upstairs. Again, he boarded what had to be the slowest elevator in the history of the world and ran into the room he saw Sydney go into earlier.   
  
He found his wife sitting on the bed in a hospital gown, her knees curled up to her chest. Vaughn, it hurts. He moved to embrace his wife. They think it could be a miscarriage. Make the pain go away... she said, wincing. Tears were beginning to well in her eyes, and Vaughn couldn't tell if it was from the physical pain or the thought of losing their child. He felt like a lost cause in the room; and Sydney seemed helpless. Vaughn hugged her tighter. So how is my father doing?  
  
Vaughn almost smiled. Despite the pain, both mental and physical, she managed to still be curious about her dad. I guess so far everything is going well. Your mom is all right and they are done with her.  
  
She'll probably want to... OW! Talk to me. She held one of his hands with a death grip. Finally the door opened and the doctor came in.  
  
Hi, Sydney, she said, clearly less formal and more friendly then Dr. Anderson. How are we holding up?  
  
Not so good, Sydney said, grimacing again in pain. I don't think my husband's hand can hold out much longer, she added, weakly smirking before another bout of pain surged.  
  
Dr. Grummon gave Vaughn a sympathetic smile before taking a seat in a turquoise swivel chair. I'm going to apologize in advance because I only have bad news for you. There is a very great chance that you are having a miscarriage. The stomach cramps and spotting are signs; you said you had both. But just to make sure I'm going to give you an ultrasound. Okay? Sydney nodded and reluctantly set her legs in the stirrups, each hand gripping the side rails. Her head and neck bobbed back and forth as another attempt to ease the pain. The doctor rubbed the cold, jelly stuff on her stomach and ran a piece of machine over it. Everyone eagerly looked at the screen. See this little light spot here? She pointed. That is your baby. It hasn't taken a fetus form. See how it's just a sack? She turned the machine off and put everything to the side of the room. I'm really sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn. Try not to be discouraged. Next time you conceive, if you choose to, you still have a great chance that this baby will make it. Vaughn nodded and the doctor left the room for Sydney to change.  
  
She didn't speak at all while changing or the car ride home. She was still silent when she went to the bedroom to change into her pajamas. Vaughn sat down on the couch and swiped the bottom of his nose. He was devastated, though he tried to be strong for his wife. He had to tell a nurse to give Dr. Anderson the message that they would be heading home, and to be called when the surgery was finished (A/n: see note at bottom******).  
  
  
  
It was the smallest, shyest, most hurt voice Vaughn had ever heard in his whole life. He turned his head to find his wife standing in the doorway, tears on the verge of falling were settled on her eyelids. Finally she ran to him, fell into his lap, and let the tears pour down her face, and he did likewise.  
  
  
  
A/n: Sorry it's so depressing, and you all probably hate me, but it had to happen. You're really going to hate me when I say that I've been planning the miscarriage since chapter 6. **BUT PLEASE DON'T FREAK OUT! EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT IN THE END!**  
  
However, if you feel you *must* flame me, go ahead. I'll be prepared. But most importantly, **REVIEW!**  
  
******On a happier note (ahem), Jack's surgery went okay, so I won't leave you hanging on that one. Both him and Irina are all good.  
  
Until chapter 17 (which I'm sooo excited to write),  
~Whitelighter Enchantress


	17. True Love Island

Chapter 17: True Love Island  
  


A/n: Three warnings:  
1. There is some Syd-Irina randomness in this chapter that I was most definitely not expecting.  
2. Also some Weiss weirdness.  
3. LOTS OF FLUFF! Welcome to Fluffland, I hope you enjoy your stay.  
  
And one notice:  
There are only one or two chapters left, the way I have it set up. It depends on how long I decide to make the next chapter, but only one or two.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Alias. JJ Abrams sure does. Nor do I own Jell-O. But I can make it.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vaughn's eyes peeled open to greet the morning light that shone through the Venetian blinds. Sydney was still settled in his lap, mascara trails leading down her cheeks. He leaned down to kiss her head. _God, what a night, last night_, he thought, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A small grumble was heard from Sydney's throat as she shifted her weight but remained asleep. Donavon jumped off the couch, stretched out his legs, and gave his body a shake before finding a new spot on the floor to curl up on. Vaughn finally heard a sigh from the woman in front of him.  
  
He wasn't sure if he should speak to her. How should he approach this? He didn't want to push her to talk, but he knew they would have to eventually. Sydney turned her head and stared directly into her husbands eyes. she said dully, beginning to rub away the mascara paths. Vaughn couldn't help looking at her with empathy, but he still wanted to make everything better.  
  
he replied, giving her an extra squeeze, also unsure where the conversation was going.  
  
Did the hospital call last night? About my dad? Sydney asked.  
  
Yeah, they, uh, called while you were sleeping. Your dad's fine.   
  
Sydney nodded. Good. That's good...  
  
Vaughn couldn't take it anymore. Syd, we're going to be all right, you know.  
  
Sydney's reply was silent at first, and Vaughn regretted speaking too soon. Syd finally chuckled nervously to herself. It's a lot to take in, all in one day. A surgery and a ... _miscarriage_, she spat the last word. And I can't help but think, that I failed you both... You and Dad.  
  
Syd, you never failed anyone –  
  
No, Vaughn. I got pregnant so I couldn't help my dad, then on the day of his surgery I'm suddenly not pregnant anymore. It's like I cheated both of you. Now were just back where we started. She sniffed. God, how did I have this much mascara?  
  
The line in Vaughn's forehead creased deeply. he said, taking her hands in his and waiting until he caught her eye. We are back where we started. But it's a second chance, not backtracking. And your dad! He's been given a second chance too, thanks to your mother. You didn't fail and you didn't cheat us. You never could.  
  
It still feels that way. She pulled away from Vaughn, curling herself up in the other corner of the couch, staring at a spot on the floor.  
  
Vaughn sighed. Are you hungry? Does your stomach still hurt? If she wouldn't communicate with him verbally, then maybe they could communicate through food.  
  
No, I'm not hungry. And my stomach stopped hurting last night. Okay, so his plan backfired. But it still hurts. Perhaps not. I'll admit, at first I wasn't ready for this baby. Now, it's a whole person that I'll never know; never teach to ice skate; never get to say how much I loved him or her already. That's what hurts. She turned her head to face Vaughn, and eventually her eyes followed. I think I could go for some toast.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
After a few days, both returned to work. All of the agents were especially friendly and warm towards both of them. Weiss, though disappointed that he wouldn't be Uncle Weasley,' refrained from making too many inappropriate wisecracks when Sydney was around.  
  
One day Sydney decided to take a nonbusiness related trip to see her mother. Briskly she walked down the dark hallway, only pausing for for the barred gates to crank aside.  
  
her mother sighed contentedly. It's... good, to see you back at work. Sydney assumed her mother had to know. The doctor must have told her when she was discharged from the hospital.  
  
she replied hesitantly. Look, Mom, I didn't come here to talk about, well, that, or work, even. I... Okay, this might sound a little strange, but I just came here to talk with you. Irina raised an eyebrow. Francie's out of town, Will and Michael just look at me and it makes me want to cry, and Dad's, well... in ICU. So that leaves you. Is that okay?  
  
Of course, sweetie. She smiled. What's on your mind?  
  
Only things that I'd rather not talk about. What's on yours?  
  
Irina looked at the floor for a moment, then returned her gaze to Sydney with a smirk on her face. You don't want to know.  
  
Come on, Sydney grinned. Tell me.  
  
Irina sat down on her bed, curling her right foot under her left thigh. All right. Ducks. And... Jell-O.  
  
Ducks and Jell-O?  
  
Irina nodded. I don't think I've had Jell-O since you were four. I think you saw this commercial that made it look tasty, or something, and you insisted that we make some. It was cherry, and really... jiggly, if I remember correctly.  
  
Sydney and her mother making cherry Jell-O. Who'd of thought? And the ducks?  
  
I don't know, Irina blushed, I guess it's just one of those things you miss while you're in prison. She licked her lips. You used to love ducks.  
  
I did? Sydney asked.  
  
Jack took you to this carnival when you were probably three. You were too short to ride the rides, so you two played all those cheesy games until he won you a duck stuffed animal. I think you named it Popcorn, Irina laughed. You and Popcorn were inseparable for a long time.  
  
Sydney's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. I remember that duck. I really named it Popcorn?  
  
Irina nodded and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall, taking relish in the memory. You loved to feed the ducks, too, she said, opening her eyes. Are you sure this is what you want to talk about? Ducks and Jell-O?  
  
I don't know anymore, she sighed.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The next day had been a steady, slow day at work, yet both Sydney and Vaughn were exhausted and fell asleep very quickly. It was finally around three A.M. when the phone rang and woke them from their peaceful slumbers.  
  
a very groggy and confused Sydney answered the phone, while Vaughn turned towards her, rambling tiredly to himself.  
  
This is Kendall. You and Agent Vaughn get down to HQ – we've got something big. The phone clicked and Sydney had barely enough energy to comprehend his words.  
  
Who... What... Why? was all Vaughn could manage to say.  
  
Sydney yawned. Something big. We need to get down to HQ. She rubbed her eyes and yawned once again. God, what time is it? She paused. Michael? Michael?  
  
I'm awake! he shot up in the air. I really am. He sniffed. They rolled hazily out of bed and put on some real clothes (after accidentally putting them on backwards, of course) and made it to the car without falling back asleep. Vaughn, who was told by Sydney that he was driving, had splashed cold water on his face to help him wake up.  
  
Finally, they arrived at Headquarters. Sydney and Vaughn, each with a steaming mug of coffee in hand, marched into the meeting room where many other agents were already babbling away. It seemed no one knew what this meeting was called for, or rather why it was called at such an abominable hour. Finally the eminent Kendall stood in front of them and issued a tired silence. Weiss looked as if he might fall out of his chair asleep.  
  
This is big, wake up, were Kendall first words, startling Weiss to the point where he did fall out of his chair. He speedily picked himself off the ground and back into his seat, a slight blush enveloping his face. Sydney wiped the remaining sleep from her eyes as the high ranking officer ravaged through he folder of papers in front of him. Are all of you familiar with the island that the agents Vaughn visited approximately 23 months ago?  
  
Finally Sydney and Vaughn's full attention was caught. Each exchanged a quick glance while Marshall nervously raised his hand. Uh, sir? he said. I like your tie... Nice red, stripy things. But, uh, I don't think Agent Dixon and I are familiar because we were both working for SD-6 and we weren't involved in real CIA affairs. Of course, we thought we were involved in CIA affairs but –  
  
No, we aren't familiar, Dixon finished.  
  
Kendall nodded. The agents went to this island to retrieve the cure for Irina Derevko's illness. While infiltrating a building, it was brought to their attention that Arvin Sloane was present inside. Marshall and Dixon nodded in understanding. We have just received intel that Sark is now on the island.  
  
Sydney practically spat her coffee across the table, but instead dribbled it back into her cup, choking a little. He's what!? she exclaimed, wiping off her wet chin.  
  
He is on the island as we speak, and if we move fast, we might be able to catch him. There's a jet leaving in twenty minutes that will take us to the mainland, and from there a boat will be waiting for us. He gathered his papers together. We'll need a team. Go. He left the room in a hurry.  
  
Come on, Vaughn, let's go, Sydney said, downing the rest of her coffee.  
  
Syd, I don't know, he said timidly, standing up and crossing his arms.  
  
You don't know? What do you mean? We're going. Come on, we need to call my dad and tell him. He's in ICU, right?  
  
No, Syd... he said, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her back towards him. I mean, I don't know if you should go.  
  
Sydney's eyes widened. She didn't know where to begin; his last statement echoed in her head. Why shouldn't she go?   
  
It's just that, you know, you just had a... miscarriage... he said the last word softly, and your dad just had his surgery, and I don't know if you're ready to go back in the field. Mentally, I mean.  
  
She was at a loss for words. He had a point, but she could still counter it. Yes, I'm still hurt because of it, but we said we'd try again. And I'm okay, Michael, really. And besides, what happened the last time we decided I couldn't participate in an important mission?  
  
  
  
You were shot?  
  
He bit his lip. He still, however, wasn't convinced she was ready for the field. He looked deeply in her eyes, hoping his eyes would sway her as they often did. She stared back strongly with a look of defiance and determination reflecting in her brown orbs, and instead she was beginning to sway him. I just don't know –  
  
Vaughn! This is Sark! Don't you see? The whole point to my life in the CIA was to bring Sloane down. You wouldn't let me do that. Please, let me bring down his number one man, she attempted as a last plea.  
  
He saw the desire in his wife's face, yet it really pained him if she would go. After a long moment of deep thought, and a heavy sigh, he said, Fine. But please, please, be careful.  
  
I will. Really, Vaughn, I've been doing this for so many years... I think I know what I'm doing. She grabbed hold of his hand. Now let's go catch that plane.  
  
Before they knew it a team of about forty agents had assembled, loaded the jet, and began to board the boat on the mainland (A/n: I really didn't feel like writing the boring plane ride). Sydney sighed to herself as she stepped out into the midmorning sun. She wished they could have landed to greet the many colors and cheerfulness of the sunrises, and especially sunsets, though the beach still looked warm and inviting during the day. Just as she walked onto the boat with Vaughn behind her, she allowed her eyes to wander up the shore. They finally settled on a semi-large ferry off to the distance; the very boat on which she and Vaughn spent their first night together, completely alone and free from the CIA, SD-6, KGB, or any other organizations wanting to ruin someone's life. She elbowed Vaughn and pointed towards it. she whispered,   
  
Of course he remembered. How could he forget...?  
  


_Their eyes met. Sydney felt a strange feeling, but still good. She couldn't pull away; his eyes were so... breathtaking. She could feel her face turning red, but she didn't care. Vaughn stared intently back. Her eyes, though beautiful, seemed guarded. He leaned in just barely, and Sydney's eyes fluttered away back to the ocean._  


  
It had been an incredible journey that their relationship had been, Sydney finally thought. Beginning with very subtle flirting with Joey's Pizza' calls, simple looks at each other in an empty warehouse or during meetings; to learning to trust each other on missions, the little touches here and there, exploring the boat just as an excuse to be together; and ending with sleeping side by side on the only mattress, sharing their first kiss in the rain, admitting their love to one another...  
  
She continued to think about the turn of events in her life lately, from a year ago, even things that happened two years ago as she changed into an all camouflage outfit, and found places to hide her gun. She stepped out of the bathroom to find Vaughn and Weiss sitting on the couch, both already clad in all cam.  
  
Guess what, Sydney? I get to room with you guys! Weiss announced with too much enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
Yeah, isn't it great?  
  
Actually –  
  
Shut-up, Mike.  
  
Um, Weiss, I don't mean to sound rude, but Michael and I would really like to have our own room. If it's not too much trouble, could you stay with Marshall and Dixon? Sydney bit her lip. She was on a boat. With Vaughn. Headed to the infamous island. She damn well wanted to be alone with her husband.  
  
I can tell when I'm not wanted... Weiss said, pouting and turning away to face the wall.  
  
It's not that, Eric, Vaughn said soothingly, causing Weiss to turn back around, it's just Sydney and I... well...  
  
I get it. Should I bring out my box of foreign condoms or are we trying to get pregnant again? Vaughn glared daggers at Weiss. Fine, fine, I'll save em for me and Francie. Oh shit –  
  
You and Francie!? Sydney asked. Oh my gosh! I knew she had a thing for you but I didn't know you guys were dating.  
  
Yeah, a few months now, I guess, Weiss said, slightly paler. Look, could you not tell anyone? Francie didn't want you guys to know because she knew you'd make it a big deal.  
  
Wow, you must be the worst secret keeper ever. How can you work for the CIA? Vaughn asked.  
  
That just slipped. And if people know you work for the CIA they automatically torture it out of you. And if you're being tortured you don't let things just slip. Big difference, buddy. Well, see you, kids. Try not to be too loud, he added with a wink before leaving the room and shutting the door.  
  
Sydney fell onto the bed. It's so strange to think it's not even noon yet. Eight hours on a plane is just too long.  
  
We've been on longer flights.  
  
I know... But the whole flight was instructions and handing out weapons. We didn't even get a chance to sleep. Or in our case cuddle...  
  
That's my cue. Vaughn made his way over to the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife. I love you so much.  
  
I love you too. She settled her head into his chest and breathed in his scent (because, as Weiss once put it, no man naturally smells as good as he does'). Can you believe we're going back to the island?  
  
No. It's kind of strange.  
  
We should name the island! Hm... How about True Love Island?  
  
Vaughn smiled. It's perfect. There was a knock at the door. Vaughn rolled his eyes at Sydney and went to open it, and found a distraught Weiss.  
  
They didn't want me either. Vaughn shut the door on him.  
  
  
  
Fine, fine. He reopened the door.  
  
I'm not going to have to sleep in the hallway, am I?  
  
No, you can sleep in here, Sydney said, sighing.  
  
Weiss grinned. Good! We'll have us a sleep over. Oh my God, we can paint each other's toenails and tell ghost stories!  
  
Sydney grimaced. What are you, a twelve year old girl?  
  
... Or we can have that three way I was talking about in that van.  
  
There's Weiss. Sorry, no three way tonight, no three way ever, Vaughn said, shutting the door. There went his romantic night with his wife. It was all about the boat, it really was.  
  
You guys didn't really want to have sex anyway, Weiss said.  
  
He should really buy a boat...  
  
I mean with Kendall here and all. That just seems weird. Especially cause he's in the room right next door.  
  
Yes. He was definitely buying a boat.  
  
Well, I'm tired. Can I have the bed? I didn't think so. Thanks for that look, Sydney, it looked very... eyebrow-raisy. Night, kids, er, morning.  
  
Vaughn lay down on the bed again with Sydney while Weiss flopped onto the couch. The next thing Vaughn knew, he was being shaken awake by Sydney. It was just before sunset. Come on, she whispered. And try not to wake Weiss. He grabbed hold of her hand as she led him out of their room and up to the deck. she whispered into his ear. All around him he could see nothing but water, and above it nothing but colors. The sun was lowering into the horizon, letting it's iridescence reflect off every mist and shadow; undulation and tide. Isn't it gorgeous?  
  
You are. Sydney blushed. But best of all... We're alone.  
  
she said, smiling, and wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. Can you believe it's been almost two years?  
  
It's amazing.  
  
That first sunset... I was sitting there at the dock thinking about you, wishing you could be there with me, and then there you were. And spending the rest of the sunset on a couch together. Was that the first time we ever sat on a couch together? It's weird. How much everything has changed.  
  
I know. Just as we were boarding I started thinking about that little cottage we stayed at on the island, well... on True Love Island, now that it has a name.  
  
Sydney smiled into Vaughn's chest. This really feels like one of those champagne moments. Got any on you?  
  
Vaughn laughed in response. Sorry, I left it in my other suit. But I know what you mean. he paused, and thought for a long time before speaking again. Very hesitantly, he asked, Are you sure you're okay?  
  
Sydney didn't have the heart to yell at him again. Her act was becoming old anyway. There's an emptiness inside of me tha wasn't there before. But, really, Michael, I'll be just fine.  
  
Neither was sure if she was lying or telling the truth. But they stayed in each other's arms until long after the sun had gone down, enjoying one another's company, on an empty deck of a boat, in the Pacific Ocean, heading towards True Love Island.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Damn, I was expecting to find you both naked anyway, Weiss said after finding a fully clothed couple in the bed of their room. Anyway, it's time to get up guys. Show time...  
  
Sydney was awake already. She could barely sleep. After she and Vaughn returned to their room last night, she was awake. Something had energized in her as the thought about what the next day would bring her.   
  
Revenge.  
  
Was it ever about anything else? The truth was, it had always been about revenge. It started when she joined the CIA, avenging Danny's death to get back at Sloane. Now Sark had been thrown into the picture, and Sloane had been taken out, or so physically. She still was avenging her father's leukemia, Sark's fault, and there was Sloane's Master Plan' threat.  
  
Always about revenge; still about revenge.  
  
What time is it? Vaughn asked.  
  
Weiss checked his watch. Almost seven. And hurry up, we just docked a few minutes ago.  
  
Vaughn swore sharply and jumped out of bed, grabbing everything of his that he needed. Finally he rushed Sydney and Weiss out the door and greeted the rest of the eager agents waiting for them just outside the boat.  
  
Well, thank you for joining us Agents Vaughn and Weiss, Kendall said dryly. Okay, I'm only going over these instructions one more time. We get the Alpha and Beta teams in place at the entrances, wait for my signal before moving in. When we do move in, we're going to need some way of getting past the alarm without it sounding. Marshall, as fast as you can, hack into their system and take control of the alarms. Again, wait for my signal before moving further. Then, we've already assigned the agents guarding the doors and agents going into the premises. Door agents: no one leaves. Field agents: the goal is to capture Mr. Sark and to destroy any equipment of his. Are we ready? Move out.  
  
The agents were all armed as they traveled swiftly through the thick forest, creating as little noise as they possibly could. After forty-five minutes of marching, they could finally see the walls of a two story building through cracks in the trees. Kendall signaled for the two teams to split up, sending Weiss and Marshall to the north entrance; Vaughn, Sydney, and Dixon to the west.  
  
The Beta team, Sydney's team, waited rather impatiently while Marshall hacked into their computer system, shutting down the alarm without anyone inside the building knowing he did so. Kendall sent out another signal, letting all the teams enter. The specified agents stood guard at the door, yet Dixon, Sydney, and Vaughn were all field agents. So far the building seemed to be empty. Sydney alerted for some other field agents to check the vents for any people. Sydney held her gun cocked and in front of her, as did Dixon. Vaughn had been one of the agents to check the vents. Finally, Dixon and Sydney came to two doors. Sydney went to the right, opening the door and quietly shutting it.  
  
She found herself in a hallway with two doors on the left, one on the right, and one at the end of the corridor. First she turned to the door on the right, kicking it open. She found a small, windowless room with a flickering fluorescent light, a sturdy chair with thick, leather straps, and various machinery. Yet there were no people in it.  
  
She went to the door across from it, kicking it open. It was the office that she and Vaughn found the codes for the safe in, the room which Sloane had been in. However, it was also empty. She went back out into the hallway, ready to kick open the next door, but stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Sydney narrowed her eyes.   
  
  
  
A/n: **BOOYAH!  
  
**Been waiting so long to do that. **Review!**  
~Whitelighter Enchantress


	18. Ours

Chapter 18: Ours  
  


A/n: Okay. There is only going to be one more chapter after this! The next one will be the last chapter. I'm kind of sad. I loved writing this fic. And I'm really sorry that I've taken so long to update this... I started writing my new one, Lost Angels, and I got really obsessed with it. It's a different take on The Telling.  
  
Disclaimer: Belongs to JJ Abrams except for – Well, you'll see...  
  
And without further delay...  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It was none other than Tracy Macklem. She raised one eyebrow as if she found Sydney amusing, and crossed her arms. Yes. It's me, she sneered, leaning against the farthest door on the left. What are you going to do about it?  
  
Sydney could think of a lot of things she'd like to do – all of which involved inflicting extreme pain on Tracy. However, she settled on holding her gun out, pointed directly at her head. I'll shoot you. And you deserve every bit of it.  
  
Do I?  
  
Sydney wanted to wring her neck. Do you have any idea how much you hurt Will? He was crazy about you, but you broke his heart. For that, for hurting one of my best friends, you will pay.  
  
Tracy tossed her stringy blonde hair behind her shoulders and laughed; a cruel cackle of her disturbing delight. Will? So it's about Will... I once thought about killing him, and it's a shame I didn't. He would have cleaned up a lot of mess.  
  
It's not just about Will! Sydney replied, her gun still surely pointed. You cost the CIA money, you made us all worry, but you are working with Sark! And I _can_ kill you simply for that reason.  
  
Tracy reached down and fingered her coat pocket, slowly drawing out a gun. She pointed it back at Sydney. I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
  
And why shouldn't I?  
  
Because I know about the master plan.  
  
Sydney knew it all revolved around the master plan. If Tracy cooperated, which Sydney was sure she wouldn't, then she could provide the CIA with valuable information. She wouldn't tell them anything, though, Sydney knew it. It suddenly occurred to Sydney that Tracy was still leaning against the door. What's behind the door, Tracy?  
  
Nothing that concerns you, she said while readjusting her feet, only making Sydney more curious about what lied behind the last door. She paused and thought for a moment. How could she get Tracy away from the door? Perhaps she should shoot at her...  
  
On the other hand what if the door was a trap? But no. Tracy's body language told Sydney that no one was to get through that door.  
  
Suddenly Tracy bolted out of the door behind her and into the stairwell. Sydney barely had enough time to decide what to do, but she quickly settled on going after Tracy. She could go back to the door; she couldn't lose her chance to capture Tracy.  
  
She ran to the door and pushed it open with her foot, still holding her gun out in front of her in case Tracy or Sark suddenly appeared. She paused momentarily, just long enough to hear footsteps going down the stairs, where Sydney quickly began to run. Soon she could see the tips of Tracy's blonde hair rounding the corners a flight below her. She shot at her from her position, just missing by a few inches; pieces of white, brick wall spurted out with a misty powder. Before she knew it, Tracy had taken a shot back up at her, which Sydney easily dodged. She tried to quicken her pace as she took another shot, but missed. One last shot rang out, this time from Tracy's gun, but hit the railing, causing it to bounce back to the wall, and down the stairs.   
  
Sydney was in very close range to her target when Tracy, at last, made it to the end of the stairs and went through the door, closing it and locking it just before Sydney could get to it. Sydney slammed her fists on the door. As a first reflex, she grabbed her walkie talkie to contact someone from the Alpha team.  
  
Alpha, this is Mountaineer , Tracy Macklem is heading towards the north entrance. I might be following behind her.  
  
Copy that, Mountaineer.  
  
She shoved the walkie talkie back into her pocket and she began to shoot at the hinges of the door. Then, with all her strength, she pulled the door back, moving aside in the nick of time as it came crashing down to the ground.   
  
She ran through the new opening, her eyes searching the hall in front of her for any sign of Tracy. She moved swiftly down the hall, still scanning for evidence of her newfound enemy. Something captured he attention out of the corner of her eye, and she noticed a panel of ceiling missing above her. An open door just below revealed a chair which was thrown aside. Sydney grabbed the chair and set it under the missing panel, and lifted her head just so she could peak inside. It was a vent.  
  
Once again she took out the walkie talkie. Alpha, she's in the vents. I'm going up after her.  
  
Copy that.  
  
A hasty shove back in the pocket was all that was needed before she boosted her body up into the vent. She sat silently at first, listening for any movement.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Bam.  
  
Her ears perked up immediately and she began to crawl through the ventilation system at a steady pace. The thought that it was a CIA agent assigned to check the vents barely crossed her mind. She could have been prepared to shoot Vaughn, for all she knew. However, she only found another opening in the vent instead of a person. Again, she paused and listened for any sign of life, yet she heard nothing.   
  
She jumped down onto the floor, landing in a squat position, her ears still sensitively listening. Suddenly a gunshot rang out, and in what seemed like the very instant Sydney's arm was stinging. She instinctively threw herself against the wall and rolled into a nearby doorway just as another gunshot sounded. She rounded the corner just enough so she could take a few shots at Tracy, and caught a glimpse of her nemesis as she disappeared behind another door.  
  
Her gun still held out in front of her, despite the growing pain in her arm, she moved cautiously towards the door, aware that Tracy could be drawing her into a trap.  
  
A deep voice broke the silence. Vaughn, behind you!  
  
Then a gunshot.  
  
Then a scream. Tracy's scream.  
  
Sydney hurried into the door where Tracy had gone, only to find a bleeding Tracy (who was lying on the floor) being handcuffed by Dixon, while Vaughn held her at gunpoint. How in the...  
  
Oh my God, Syd, you're hurt! Vaughn exclaimed. I knew you shouldn't have come...  
  
It's okay, really, it's just my arm. The bullet only skimmed my shoulder.  
  
No, no, this is a big deal!  
  
Guys, if you don't mind, I've got a bleeding criminal sitting here... Dixon interrupted as Tracy scowled.  
  
Come on, let's all go to the north entrance. We're closer, Sydney said. How did you end up with Tracy on the floor? she asked as they walked. And when did you meet up with Dixon?  
  
It's kind of a funny story, said Dixon. He fell on me. And I fell on Tracy.  
  
What? I don't understand.  
  
This building is a lot older than it looks, Vaughn explained. And, well, let's just say there are a few more holes in the ceiling than there were before we got here.  
  
Vents are most definitely not supposed to be used for transporting two grown men, Dixon added with a smile. There, I see the Alpha Team.  
  
Tracy chose this time to try to escape the strong hold of Dixon's arms and failed, ending up a tangled mess in Dixon's arms. Kendall saw them coming and hurried over to them. Any sign of Sark? All three agents shook their heads. He sighed. We better get your wounds cleaned up before we explode this place.  
  
Sydney asked.  
  
There's too much criminal activity and information for them. We have to destroy it before they get to it. I have a team setting up the explosives right now.  
  
Sydney nodded and headed off with Vaughn while Dixon went with Tracy. She quickly spun around when she as she replayed her time in the building. Wait! There's a door I have to check before anything happens!  
  
Vaughn said, grabbing her arm. It's going to blow, you can't go back in there.  
  
I have to. There's something in that door and I have to know what it is. I have to go back.  
  
Kendall interrupted, much to Vaughn's dismay. The building's empty now, or so we think. We'll see what Macklem has to say.  
  
Sydney nodded, pulled her arm away from Vaughn's and ran back into the building. She kept running through the halls, trying to find her way to the hallway that the door was in. As she ran, she saw the holes in the ceiling that Vaughn was talking about. She made a mental note for him to tell her all the details. After five minutes of searching, she once again was in the hallway. She allowed her eyes to wander to the other doors that Sydney had already been in, and some bullets skid marks on the wall. She finally settled at the last and final unopened door. There was something of great importance behind it, Sydney could feel it in her bones.  
  
She sighed with anticipation as her fingers slipped around the doorknob. She turned it and pushed in, yet remained standing in the doorway. It was a meeting room of some sort, she thought. It had a large table in the center, with chairs surrounding it. The room was also outlined with empty bookshelves. There were no other rooms attached to it, nothing adjacent, nothing suspicious or important looking at all. What was the deal!? She was disappointed that her instinct had failed her, and she left the room. Yet then again...  
  
There was still a strange feeling in Sydney; a voice in her head telling her to keep looking. But what could there possibly be? She sighed and leaned against the wall. She wanted to give up, but her willingness wouldn't let her. Suddenly there was a rustling noise coming from under the table; a noise she wouldn't have heard if that voice didn't keep talking. She turned around and went back into the room to inspect where it could have possibly some from.  
  
A box.  
  
A simple, brown, cardboard box. The top wasn't even taped down, but carelessly flopped over its contents. How she didn't see the box before, she didn't know, but it stuck out like a sore thumb now. It rustled again.  
  
Rustled?  
  
_Boxes don't rustle..._ Sydney thought to herself. There was something in that box. There had to be. If there wasn't, then Sydney was crazy. If there wasn't, then Marshall was not a genius. If there wasn't, then Vaughn was the ugliest man in the world. Obviously, there _had_ to be something in that box. Sydney's curiosity took over as she slowly lifted the top leaves out of the box.  
  
Her mouth hung open.  
  
She grabbed for her walkie talkie, her fingers fumbling over themselves. Alpha, this is Mountaineer...  
  
This is Kendall. What is it?  
  
There's... it's...  
  
She heard the static take over for a minute before Vaughn's voice broke out from the mechanism in her hand. Sydney, hurry and get out of there. The place is going to explode soon! I –  
  
That was all she heard before the static had returned fully. She tried moving around the room to lose it, but nothing happened as she did so. She looked back in the box to make sure her eyes didn't deceive her. They hadn't. Then all at once her brian went crazy. What should she do? There was only one thing she could think of: she grabbed hold of the box and ran; ran with all her might until she was in front of the Alpha Team once again, reaching Vaughn just as the building exploded in a burst of licking flames.  
  
Vaughn hugged Sydney tightly to his chest as the heat washed across the premises. You're okay, you're okay. She hadn't realized that she barely escaped the building in time. It didn't matter to her.  
  
Vaughn... Look, she whispered, holding the box out to him. He gave his wife a suspicious glance before peering into the box. His reaction was similar to Sydney's.  
  
It's... Oh my God.  
  
A baby, I know. But Vaughn, look, his eyes... They're green. Vaughn didn't understand exactly why this mattered so much to Sydney, but then again, she was rather unclear herself. All she knew was that the empty place inside of her was miraculously filled. She wanted to hold him, but she knew she couldn't. There was something in the look Vaughn was giving her that scared her; there was a feeling of scared confusion that she wasn't familiar with.  
  
We need Kendall. I'm going to go find him... You all right?  
  
Sydney nodded faintly. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the small baby that lay in the box in front of her. As Vaughn hesitantly walked away, she set the box on the ground and kneeled down next to it. Finally her curiosity had got the better of her, and she reached in and lifted the child into her arms. He only whimpered once, but did not cry. His body fit perfectly in Sydney's arms, she thought. He was surrounded in a soft, blue blanket, allowing her to assume he was a boy. There were no papers or birth certificates.  
  
She rubbed her hand over his forehead and nearly bald head, all while staring deeply into his green eyes. She felt a warm hand embrace her unwounded shoulder, and the baby smiled up at her. A tear welled at her eye.  
  
Vaughn asked. Honey? They need to take the baby. Make sure he's all right, you know. Okay?   
  
He helped her to stand up, yet her eyes wouldn't leave his. Finally she nodded and handed the baby over to an agent, it didn't matter who it was: they were taking him away from her. When the agent the baby were out of sight, she turned to Vaughn. There's something about that baby, Michael. I feel so... so drawn to him. Do you understand?  
  
She didn't think he did, but he nodded. Yes, Syd, I felt it too. In reality, he did feel it. He wasn't sure what he felt, but he was also drawn to the baby like Sydney was. Come on, Syd. Let's go get your arm taken care of. She sighed, and followed him reluctantly, though she knew she ought to be with the baby.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vaughn shut the door to their room on the boat. He turned and looked over at his wife, who lay helplessly on the bed, staring idly out the window with her arms loosely folded across her stomach. She had to be feeling... lonely? He wasn't sure, but it had to be something with the baby. I, uh, convinced Marshall and Dixon to take Weiss for the night. I think he'll end up sleeping in the hall though. Sydney didn't move.   
  
She snapped her head to look at him. Hmm? Oh, sorry... Her gaze faded back to the endless undulating water out the window. Vaughn sighed, moving over to sit on the foot of the bed. Come on, talk to me. I feel it too; that connection to that baby somehow. I don't know where it's coming from, or what it means, but you aren't alone. She looked away from the window, finally, and met Vaughn's eyes. A good sign; he had gotten through to her.  
  
I know that I've been acting strange since the... miscarriage... But I can't help it. I don't know how else to act. I don't know what do! God, it just...  
  
It what, baby?  
  
It's more terrible than anything, all right! More than you can know...  
  
Please, tell me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. _Talk to me..._ Because this affects me too.  
  
I know, I know, it's just still hard to talk about. And I know that I've pretended that I was okay, but you saw through that. She sighed. I felt like... like it was my fault that we lost the baby. And don't interrupt me to say that it wasn't my fault, because I know it wasn't. Vaughn closed his partially opened mouth; she had been right. It feels that way though. She shook her head. I was really excited to have this baby, Michael, I mean after I knew you were too. We started to think of some names, looked at houses... I wanted so badly to be a mom – and you! You were going to make the best father. You still will in the future. But there was something special about this baby... I'm not sure if I can explain it right, but I wanted to give it the chance I never had. I wanted to do everything with this baby that my mom never did with me.  
  
And so you won't get that chance. He saw where she was coming from. Didn't she understand that they could have other children? It wasn't just this one baby. Vaughn lay down next to her and kissed her forehead softly. I know what you mean. I started to think about all of the things that I missed with my dad. But we can still do that stuff; we can try again. And we can have a hundred babies and still do everything with them. Because I know that you will make the greatest mother.  
  
I knew that we can still try – I _know_ we can – but after thinking of all the things we were planning on doing, then having those plans taken away depressed me. Like I could never ever do those things. Everyday, though, it got a little better. You've been great; there's no way I could have done it without you. The depression slowly subsided, but there was something missing that I couldn't name. I still can't name it, but it went away for a brief moment. It was when I held that baby boy.  
  
... And now you feel it again. She nodded, burrowing her face into his chest; inhaling his scent, closing her eyes and letting his body comfortingly enrapture her.  
  
I want that baby, Michael. There's something about him that made me think of everything I wanted to do. I wish I knew what it was, but I know that child belongs with us. Vaughn nodded, stroking her hair. Suddenly her head perked up. Where is he now? What are they doing to him?  
  
Sh, calm down, he's just being tested –  
  
Tested? Why? What for?  
  
It's okay. They are only making sure there's no explosives or he's not a robot or something. Don't worry, I'm sure he's a normal baby. Sydney skeptically settled her head back into Vaughn's chest before he spoke again. I'm not sure if you'll want to hear this now, but do you remember that one house we looked at near your dad's neighborhood? The one we really liked?  
  
  
  
Well, the realtor called. It's ours if we accept it within the week. Hopefully, this news wouldn't sway her back into depression; he couldn't bear to make her dream of the house and raising her lost child in it return.  
  
Let's accept it. We'll need one eventually, right? She shifted her weight so she could look at her husband. Doesn't it sound nice? Having a great big house all to ourselves, with the hope of one day filling it up?  
  
He grinned at the thought. It sounds incredible. She looked deeply into his eyes, hesitating to speak again. Vaughn noticed her struggling to decide. What's on your mind?  
  
I want that baby boy to be ours.  
  
The look in her eyes was so strong; so determined, and her voice was so persevering, that he would be a fool not to believe her. Her eyes held true and not faltering. I know, he said, softly. I do too.  
  
He allowed a relaxing silence to slip between them, finding comfort in only the sound of his wife's breathing. A steady rustle of air coinciding with the rise and fall of her chest gently against his side. He smoothly adjusted his hand to rub her back with reassurance, and finally settle in one spot.  
  
Michael, let's watch the sunset.  
  
He didn't have the heart to tell her that all he wanted to do was to keep watching _her_. So he whispered a yes and willingly lifted Sydney from his side to the couch, which he had previously moved to face the window. He conveniently chose a bedroom on the western side of the boat for this particular reason.  
  
He set her down carefully on one side of the couch, while he curled his feet up on the other. However, Sydney wanted the proximity with her husband, and inched closer until he was acclimated along the back of the couch and she was laying sweetly atop him; her right hand entwined in his hair, and the other arm dangling towards the floor. Vaughn gripped his wife's back with a protective passion, as if he could defend her from her inner demons.  
  
They remained coalesced in their magic while Sydney ventured off into a long awaited slumber. When Vaughn heard the heavy, elongated breaths, he delicately carried her to their bed and wrapped them in the warm blanket, preparing for a much needed sleep himself.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Everyone was hurried of the boat in a tired silence once the wee hours of the morning had arrived. Vaughn thoughtfully got hold of coffee for him and his wife, which had begun to kick in by the time they reached the plane. He wasn't sure what to say to his wife. Should he ask her how she's feeling, since their talk yesterday? Should he find the baby for her? Should he simply continue to hold her? Should he wait for her to make the next move?  
  
He found the answer to these problems easy. Almost as soon as the plane had reached a level state, Sydney removed her seat belt and headed straight for Kendall. I want to talk with you about the baby we located yesterday at the island house, she began confidently, as if she had planned a speech for Kendall in her mind. In fact, Vaughn believed she probably had.  
  
Yes, Agent Bristow?  
  
I imagine the tests you ordered to have run on him are complete...  
  
he replied, raising one eyebrow slightly. I'm not sure what you're getting at, so just speak directly.  
  
Um, what tests did you run? Or the results would be better.  
  
We ran some DNA tests, neither match with Sark or Tracy. But he seems to be perhaps a child that was kidnapped from the northern village.  
  
Any papers? she interrupted.  
  
No. No I.D., no papers, not even a report of a missing baby from any of the islands in the area. And I'm really curious where this conversation is going, Agent Bristow.  
  
Well, I assume that he'll be needing a place to stay for a while. Someone will have to take care of him. Her plan was weak, but she hoped Kendall would give in. This had to work, though. Her Plan B was too drastic; threatening to leave the CIA if she wouldn't be the caregiver for this baby.  
  
And I see that you are volunteering? She nodded, a desperate look enveloping her eyes. After a brief moment of hesitation, Kendall said, All right. But I'm warning you, we still have further investigation on this, so do not get too attached. He stared at her for a moment before heading back into the plane to retrieve the child.  
  
Sydney smiled to herself. The baby was theirs. It didn't matter that Kendall warned her not to get too attached – she knew that once she brought that baby home she would adopt it, and make him legally belong to her and Vaughn. _The baby was theirs._  
  
Kendall quickly returned, softly bouncing a mound of blue blanket in his arms. She couldn't help but notice the twinkle of delight in his eyes as he handed the baby in his fuzzy blanket over to Sydney. Graciously, she held his head to her body, only glancing up once to mumble a thank you to the director.  
  
Somehow she managed her way back to her seat next to Vaughn, who was not shocked to see her with the baby. Syd... You're amazing. He was in awe. Sometimes he swore she had Kendall and the other CIA operatives wrapped around her finger. She basically did...  
  
The baby lifted his tiny fist into the air, which Vaughn grabbed in his finger. He brought his other hand to stroke the feather tuft of sandy hair on his head, while he stared deeply into another set of green eyes.  
  
He's ours, Sydney sighed; one of relief and gratitude.  
  
They looked at each other, and finally Vaughn let his lips met hers tenderly for a short second. He's ours.  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Again, I'm SO INCREDIBLY SORRY that I took forever to update. I promise you that the next and final chapter won't take as long. And yes, there will definitely be a sequel to this story. I'm not sure what I'm titling it yet, but maybe I'll know by the next update. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, and **REVIEW!** You know you want to ; )  
~Whitelighter Enchantress


	19. The Future Remains

Chapter 19: The Future Remains  


  
A/n: Just a couple of notes... Did I say a couple? I lied. Because THIS IS THE FRICKEN LAST CHAPTER! Look for the sequel, to be titled **_The Return to the Island_**. Also, for those of you who wondered, Jack is still recovering (the chapter goes into further detail). And I make a reference to the Ascendancy, which is my little evil organization like the Covenant. But mostly, I have to thank everyone who ever reviewed this because without you guys this fic would be nothing, as corny as that sounds. So, without further ado, I want to thank each of you who's ever reviewed this:  
MiniBristow47, chatnoir, Moose-girl, twin*muse, Kimmers, mandi, Jenni, Kelli, Nicol, mary, nicki, star16, Sarah, Alias23, Secret Agent Girl, Ryanne, Colly E., AnnaSun, Brine224, HoneyBee1, fan_kitty, rws, will's future wife, Lara25, Brittany and her 5 aliases, anonymous, Kiki, Jade-Tessier, Love-Is-War, Angel, MONI, Wibin ForNumen, Nancy O., raina Elizibeth  
This one's dedicated to you guys. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but JJ's. Why did he make her stab Vaughn!? There's a quote in here that Irina says, which is from Christian Bovee. (By the way, I have no idea if 619 Brewster St. exists... Kudos to you if you actually live there!)  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I absolutely love it! Sydney shouted with glee as Vaughn shut the front door. The Vaughns and baby had just finished moving all of their furniture into their new house. It had been a few weeks since the True Love Island mission, and Sydney had cheered up since then. She took time off of work to stay and take care of the baby, but also helped with research for the CIA in the meantime. It was a relief to her to finally be fully moved into the house on 619 Brewster Street.  
  
As for the baby boy, very little new information had been discovered about him. From the medical reports, they concluded he was around seven months old, with a birthday of February the second, 2005. He had not been harmed in any way, except for a small abrasion on the back of his neck. He was a quiet baby; hardly cried, didn't yet speak, but occasionally would mumble innocently after waking up from a nap. Sydney felt a little guilty for him not having a name yet, but he technically did not belong to her either. She and Vaughn hoped to adopt him, however.  
  
Bridgette Vaughn adored the child, as would any almost grandmother. And Jack, who was still kept in ICU for the long recovering process, couldn't be in more anticipation to hold the baby. Every time Sydney or Vaughn brought the baby for a visit and held him in the window for Jack to see, the largest smile could be seen on Jack's face. So far, Jack's recovery was going quite well, and he was expected to leave the hospital in the coming weeks. Sydney thought it was wise for the time being not to tell Irina; at least not until an adoption could be finalized.  
  
Vaughn wrapped his arms around Sydney. Look at all these boxes... How are we ever going to unpack everything?  
  
I have no idea, she said while leaning into the nearby playpen and picking up the baby, settling him on her hip. What should we do, Baby? she asked him in a playful voice. She grinned as he lifted his large, tired, green eyes to meet hers. Aw, we should get you to sleep. Sydney rocked him gently as she headed for the stairs; looking around at the house that was perfect for their little family. First, after entering through the front door was the small foyer, with the living room adjacent at the right and an office to the left. The foyer extended into a hall, with a stairway and door to the dining room, and at the end a door to the large kitchen. After that, a sliding door to the back porch and big, grassy, backyard. Upstairs, there were four bedrooms and two bathrooms, not to mention a half bathroom on the main floor and another in the basement (which Vaughn planned to turn into the biggest entertainment room known to mankind).  
  
Sydney lay the baby boy down into a crib they bought after returning home. He stayed in the bedroom closest to the master bedroom, and Sydney had of course demanded that his room be finished as a nursery on chance that they could adopt him. She leaned down and kissed his head softly while Vaughn's arms wrapped around her stomach.   
  
Sydney sighed. Tomorrow's the day, she whispered dryly. This could be our last night with him.  
  
Don't think like that. Kendall told us his adoption was in our favor. Anyway, we're CIA, even if we don't get him – for some strange reason – then we can pull that string and he'll be ours that way. Sydney still looked skeptical. Don't worry, Syd. He paused. We better let him sleep. He's got a big day tomorrow.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sydney's face beamed as she held Vaughn's hand at one side and a baby carrier at the other. They walked – no – glided down the halls of the CIA Joint Task Force Center headed for Vaughn's office. She knew everyone who merely glanced in their direction would have peculiar thoughts, but it didn't matter. Sydney couldn't help but smile; everything she wanted was finally handed to her on a silver plate, and she had taken with great enthusiasm.  
  
It wasn't until she was in Vaughn's office when she was reminded of the consequences that came with it.  
  
Michael, we did it! she announced when he shut the door. She set the baby carrier on his desk, picking the baby up into her arms. You're my little boy, now, yes you are, she cooed.  
  
Vaughn smiled, coming closer to his wife and new son. And we didn't even have to pull the CIA trick. They already thought we were the best caregivers for him.  
  
Well, he has been living with us for over a month now. And I did find him... She sighed contentedly and let her eyes settle on her son, who looked around the strange office, inspecting. This is where Daddy works, she said to him, before turning to Vaughn. Come on, Dad, show your son around, she added with a grin.  
  
I will, he replied, Sydney blushed at the new title with honor. But not right now. I think there's something we have to do first... Are you ready?  
  
She paused for a moment, gently bouncing the baby on her hip. I think I've been ready for a long time. I've had the forms filled out since we brought down SD-6, just after you recovered... She handed over the baby to his father and fished through her purse until she reached a file of papers.  
  
He watched her grip them firmly in her hands, but added, Are you sure you can do this?  
  
She turned to face him confidently. I have to... for our family. She stepped closer to Vaughn and the baby, letting their son grab his hand around one of Sydney's fingers. We ought to name him now, shouldn't we?  
  
Yes, but you're just stalling.  
  
I know, she sighed, meeting his gaze.  
  
Okay, let's do this.  
  
No, I need to do this myself. Vaughn nodded curtly and kissed his wife's forehead before she marched out the door. She barely had time to prepare what to say when she found herself in front of Director Kendall's desk. He seemed deeply enraptured by his work, not showing any sign that he acknowledged Sydney's presence. A pen scribbled it's way across the paper he was writing upon, seemingly uninterrupted.  
  
She tossed the packet of paper onto his desk, covering his work. What's this? he asked, clearly upset by the disturbance.  
  
My resignation papers. All that's left is for you to sign it and I'll just become another civilian. She breathed heavily, as if letting the words out exhausted her.  
  
From the look of pure emotionless shock on his face, Kendall was not ready for this moment. Agent Brist– Agent Vau... Sydney. I'll be blunt. You are one of the best operatives this Agency has seen in decades. And I'll be damned if we lose you unless you give me one good reason.  
  
With confidence, she stared back at his menacing eyes. She knew what she had to say; she had known for a long time. I now have a son to take care of, protect, raise. I want him to be able to grow up with a normal life... He won't have that if Agent Vaughn and I are constantly going on missions, risking our lives wherever we go. We already talked about this. I know about that double agent from the Ascendancy – Anita Russell or whatever her name is – and I know you want Vaughn to be her handler. He told me he's already accepted it, and I respect that. He accepted because he couldn't always be a field agent anymore. Yet he's still CIA and at risk of danger. Which is why I must resign.  
  
I did everything I came here to do, she continued with growing confidence, I completed my mission. Sloane's behind bars, which was my ultimate goal when I joined. I'm ready to move on with my life; I _need_ to move on with my life. So please, sign for my release and I'll have my things gone by five.  
  
He would have to sign after that monologue, Sydney decided to herself. She noticed the pen still gripped in his fingers, just twitching to write something. _ Sign_, Sydney urged them, _sign_. I take it you haven't heard the new intel on Sloane. It may sway your decision for the time being. Sydney raised her eyebrow, not willing to accept anything verbally, but still curious enough to want him to explain further. The only thing she could imagine that would make her stay would be the escape of Sloane or her mother, neither of which she believed possible by looks of the office today. He's agreed to cooperate more with the CIA if we don't give him the death penalty.   
  
Sydney nodded in understanding, however believed that Sloane deserved to die anyway. And he offered this _after_ he learned that we didn't catch Sark? Kendall nodded. Well now that Sark's conveniently hidden safely, sure he'll rat out his old Alliance pals... she mumbled. But there's a catch, right? He'll only talk to me, won't he?  
  
To Sydney's surprise, he shook his head. No catch. He'll talk with anybody, however I thought this information would spark your interest. I can give you more time to think about your resignation decision if you prefer...  
  
Only a moment's hesitation delayed her from making the statement, No. I'm leaving for the good of my family. And even if I wouldn't be working in the field anymore, I refuse to stay for that man.   
  
That was it; there was no more intel to argue, no more persuading to be done. She knew she had cornered Kendall into signing those papers. An awkward moment of silence settled in, and a staring contest began. Sydney felt her eyes watering, but knew if she blinked then Kendall would win. She would win; she had to... Very well, he finally said, turning his attention to the papers in front of him and sloppily signing his name along the dotted line. He slid the packet towards Sydney and continued to work on what he was writing before Sydney bothered him. Turn it into my secretary and be out by five.  
  
She gingerly picked the papers up into her fingertips and blankly walked over to Kendall's secretary, handing her the papers as if in a daze. She was no longer CIA. She was no longer CIA? She was no longer CIA!  
  
Sydney wished she knew how she was supposed to feel. What she felt was a jumble of sadness, confusion, anger, and joy all at once. The life of lies was over, she knew, but didn't anyone care? Should her coworkers not say goodbye, thank you, or we'll miss you? If she was one of the best agents in decades then why did she feel so unimportant?  
  
Slowly, she found her way back to Vaughn's office. I have an hour, she canted.  
  
I can't believe you're going through with this.  
  
Our family is my priority right now. I have to, Michael. Come on, let's go clean out my desk.   
  
Vaughn set the baby in the carrier while Sydney led the way, moping somewhat, to her neatly organized desk. As they packed her things into cardboard boxes, onlookers whispered amongst each other suspiciously. Was Sydney Vaughn leaving?  
  
All right, let's take this stuff out to the car, Vaughn said when they finished.  
  
Actually... there is one more thing I have to do. She bit her lip as she took hold of the baby carrier. Vaughn nodded, knowing what she wanted to do, and began taking the boxes to the car himself in the meantime.  
  
Sydney slowly wandered the halls, hoping her sluggish pace would prevent her from what she had to do; something she wasn't sure she wanted to do. She waited impatiently as the barred gates moved aside for her to pass. She crept passed Sloane's cell, eager to avoid his snide remarks. He was sleeping. Good. It only made this slightly easier. Finally she came into Irina Derevko's view, complete with her son and all.  
  
Irina asked, confusion taking over.  
  
This is going to sound sudden, and maybe a little crazy, but I want you to meet your grandson. Michael and I just adopted him. Irina's eyes welled with tears as she saw Sydney unlock the door to her cell, enter it with the baby, and take him into her arms. We haven't named him yet, she said, handing him over to Irina, but I'll make sure someone tells you when we do.  
  
Though captivated by the child in her arms, Irina noticed the shakiness in her daughter's voice. Tears were already flowing down her leathery face as she gazed into his dark green eyes. She kissed his cheeks and tiny hands, knowing this opportunity would probably never come again. Why would someone have to tell me? she managed to ask.  
  
I just turned in my resignation papers. This may be the last time I... I ever see you.  
  
Both women attempted to blink back the tears as Irina reluctantly set the baby back into his carrier. He's beautiful, she continued as if she didn't hear Sydney's last comment. I love him and I wish I could spoil him rotten like other grandmothers. She added a weak smile to Sydney, then brushed her thumb across her grandson's forehead. She then met Sydney's gaze. Goodbye, Sydney.  
  
Sydney wanted to cry as she lifted the baby carrier. She felt so alone... Not even her mother cared that she was leaving the CIA. Reluctantly, she turned and headed for the thick metal door of the cell when Irina spoke once more.  
  
When all else is lost, the future remains.' We will meet again. I am sure of that. Sydney whipped her body around and pulled her mother in for a rapturous bear hug; something she hadn't done since she was six years old. For the moment, they forgot the past twenty-something years, let the painful memories slide away, and simply let themselves live in such an exuberant instant. Sydney couldn't let go; refused to let go.   
  
I will miss you, Sydney whispered insecurely, causing her tears to finally spill over and streak down her face. Irina gently rocked her as she cried, attempting to acquiesce the future to come.  
  
I will miss you too. And I love you... Never forget that.  
  
At last, Sydney reluctantly released from the hug as her weeping eased. Irina ran her fingers across her daughter's face, wiping the remaining tears. She nodded in such a way that suggested it was time for Sydney's departure. Grabbing hold of the baby carrier once more, her eyes cast to the floor, Sydney exited the cell, locking it behind her. She waited for the barred gate to move aside as Irina spoke once more.  
  
Three years ago... Why did you save me?  
  
I had to, Sydney replied without hesitation.  
  
Yes, but why? she asked, her final words to Sydney.  
  
Because I love you. The gate had opened, and she briskly marched forward, knowing she could peacefully reminisce in the memories of her mother.  
  
She was finally approaching her desk, on top of which Vaughn sat patiently waiting for her. Before she knew it, Vaughn stood up and began to clap. Soon an explosion of claps surrounded her from every angle. Turning her body in a circle slowly, she saw her entire office standing and applauding... They were applauding her! Almost half of them weren't even from her office, simply people coming in from all directions, swarming the area and suffocating the normal urgency of the atmosphere.   
  
Vaughn came closer to her, taking the the baby from the carrier and holding him at his side. People really appreciate you here, Syd. They're proud of what you've done for our country.  
  
Sydney could almost cry all over again. Did you do this just for me? Vaughn nodded, his face reddening slightly. Thank you, thank you so much, she whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck. When she pulled away, his eyes were settled behind her. She turned, finding a huge crowd enclosing on them, each person offering their hands in gratitude, congratulations, and goodbye.   
  
There were so many people it was overwhelming! There were of course the many she recognized and had worked with during all her years at the CIA and some from SD-6, but also the agents who had only heard of Sydney's legacy. She found it extremely difficult saying goodbye to Marshall and Dixon, even though she knew perfectly well she would be in constant contact with them.   
  
Finally, Kendall came to shake her hand. I wasn't lying when I said you were one of the best agents we've ever had, he stated. This agency will certainly miss you.   
  
Sydney nodded in awe of Kendall's words to her. Before, when he said them, she disregarded them completely, believing to have caught him in an off guard moment. However, now he had perfect choice of words, and yet he chose to repeat them. She now felt ashamed of thinking no one cared she was leaving. She wasn't unimportant; she was going to be missed by her coworkers.   
  
So what will Sydney Bristow embark upon now? Dixon said, somewhat mockingly, adding, Join another rogue agency? for good measure.  
  
She smiled. There's a high school near our house... One of the teachers in the English department is going on maternity leave later in the year. I'll be her substitute for the rest of the year, and then... And then we'll see where I go from there. But I'll be teaching.  
  
She remained talking for a few minutes longer, however it was hard to stay and converse for long, as Vaughn decided they should head home for the baby's sake (also possibly hiding the fact that Sydney needed to escape the CIA once and for all).  
  
She held Vaughn's hand and the baby as he carried the empty carrier down the last trek of hallways. I can't believe it, Michael. Haven't I only worked here for four years? It's so hard to leave it all...  
  
I know. But I'm proud of you. He approached the next question with caution. How did it go with your mother?  
  
She sighed, letting everything roll off her chest. Better than I expected. I told her that someone would tell her when we named the baby.  
  
We really should do that sometime – I don't think the name Baby' will go over so well when he's older.  
  
She grinned. Sydney admitted, I've been thinking about it for a while. And I know that you wanted to name your son after your father, but please hear me out. I think we should name him Jason Michael Vaughn. Jason – it means healer. Because that's what happened when I found him. He _healed_ me. He filled that empty place inside of me. And of course, I want his middle name to be Michael after you. Everything I've accomplished since I met you has been because of you. You rescued me whenever I didn't know I needed to be rescued. So I want to name him Jason Michael. But if you completely object, I'll understand.  
  
I couldn't object to that. Sydney, I love the name. They stopped briefly, each looking at the baby. We hereby name you Jason Michael Vaughn. He turned to Sydney. It's got a good ring to it.  
  
Sydney said when they reached the exit. Michael, Jason, it's been a hectic four years... Let's go. With a final glance around, she kissed her son's head and vowed never to return. They then left together as a family; husband, wife, and son.  
  
Little did Sydney know, she _would_ return to her old office in fifteen years...  
  


~Fin~  
  


  
A/n: THE END! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's over. But since I have to let go, I wrote my reviewers a song (naturally with a little help from Marshall). *****You're the megas in my chip, you're the gigas in my byte. I think about you, reviewers, every morning, noon, and night; morning, noon, and night... (Mad drum solo!) REVIEWERS! I SHOULD BUY YOU SUSHI! I'll keep writing, can't you see, if you keep reviewing me. Thank you...*****  
~Whitelighter Enchantress


End file.
